Life in the Pride Lands
by Gulefritz
Summary: This story is about Kion and his friends, primarily from the view point of Kion. This story will be before and after Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard. Join him and the Lion guard on their many adventures in the Pride Lands. (Open to all kinds of criticism)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. My name is Gulefritz I am your author of this story about the Lion King universe. This story will be around Kion from the Lion Guard, some of this story will be before he joined the guard, the first few chapters, and the rest when he is in it.**

 **I don't really have a plan for this story so I will give you, the reader, a chance to be part of the chapters I make. Any idea, any scenario anything you want will I consider and perhaps put it into the story.**

 **Now lets get started!**

A lion cub was slowly moving in the tall grass. The cub is slowly waiting for her moment to pounce on her target. She slowly gets closer to her target, not making any sort of sound as she touch the ground, letting her claws touch it, making sure she does not slip or move any of the ground beneath her. Her prey, a lizard, looks to the side, not noticing the cub, now is the time to strike.  
Suddenly the lizard runs away in fear, the lion cub looks confused but is then hit in the head by a baobab-fruit, followed by a very fast honey-badger who is quick to run by.

"Bunga! Watch where you throw tha-…"

Kiara is interrupted as she is pushes to the ground from behind, slightly rolling forward with another animal. They roll a little way down hill, when they stop, Kiara is below the animal, she looks up at growls immediately, quickly recognizing the red hair on top of the lions head.

"Kion!"

Kion looks down, smirking at his elder sister as she growls at him.  
"Hi Kiara!"

"Get off of me, idiot!"

She pushes Kion off her, looking at him and Bunga with a very furious look, she looks at her brother, who is still grinning at his sister. She could see that Bunga was also trying to keep back his laughter as he looked over the Lion Princess.

"What? What is the matter with you two!"

"Look for yourself!" Kion was quick to answer, pointing at her flank.  
Kiara looked and found herself in a mixture of red and blue, she looked at Kion and noticed how his paws and sides aswell were blue and red, she looked back. They had fallen through bushes with the berries Rafiki usually used to make his painting, this had caused brother and sister to turn into a very purple color.

"Look at what you have done Kion! You messed my fur and destroyed Rafiki's berry bushes!"

"Oi- Wait a minute, I didn't destroy his berries" her brother protested.  
"Of course you did, you pushed me down the hill side" Kiara shot back

"How could I have known you were there? I was chasing Bunga in our game of Baobab-ball"

"Grow up Kion!" she growled at him.

"Ha! and become boring like you, Kiara?" Kion answered back.  
Kiara could not take her brothers attitude any longer. She pounced at her brother, sending them down another hillside behind them, down even more bushes of berries, green this time. Bunga just stared in the way the two lion cubs went, before he began laughing as they reached the end.

Brother and sister kept fighting as they reached the buttom, swiping and punching the other, at times Kiara pinned Kion down, other times he pinned her down, they kept doing so, until they heard the yell of a very familiar lion.

"Kion, Kiara! Break it up! Immediately!" Their father roared at them.  
Brother and sister stopped immediately as they noticed their father walking up to his two fighting and… very colour full cubs. They split from each other and sat down on the ground, staring at it, both of them. Simba opened his mouth, still glaring at each cub.

"Okay, who will tell me what happened?"

Both cubs spoke at the same time, one trying to be louder than the other one.

"He-" "She-"

Simba roared at them and held up his paw. "Not at the same time"  
He looked at Kiara, "You start Kiara" Kion looked ready to protest but stopped when he noticed the stares his father gave him.

"I was practicing my hunting when Kion and his stupid friend Bunga threw their Baobab ball at me, it hit me in the face and it hurt" Kiara answered Simba with a mixture of anger and faked a little cry as well.

Kion just looked at his sister with a very bored look, seeing her attempt to get their father on her side as a bad acting performance. That was when Simba looked at his son and glared at him. His glare made Kion sink back, looking very small in the comparison to Simba.

"Kion, is what Kiara is telling me true? Did you throw the Baobab fruit at her and push her down the berry-hills?" Simba looked at his son with a very serious look.

"First I didn't know she was there, second it was an accident that I pushed her down the hill, honestly, I did not see her hiding in the tall grass, she is that at hiding… " Kion stopped a moment as both Simba and Kiara looked surprised at Kion as he praised his sister, Kion opened his mouth again.  
"But… she was mean to me and Bunga and pushed me down this hill, which gave us our green back" Kion pointed towards his green stomach and Kiara's green flank.

Kiara looked angry at this accusation. "You liar! I would never push you down a hill!"  
"Well, that was what you did Kiara!" "Stop lying Kion! Dad I would never push him down the hill! He is just being stupid and won't grow up!"

Kiara and Kion would begin fighting again, this time Kion pounced at her; they kept fighting on the floor. Kion wacked his sister with his right paw, Kiara screamed and bite Kions front leg, making him make a cry of pain. Simba was quick to intervene, and picked up Kiara by the scuff, getting her as far away from Kion as possible. Simba put down Kiara and looked back at Kion.

"Kion go back to pride rock! You are grounded!"

Kion looked at his father, shock in his eyes. "Grounded? I didn't do anythi-"  
Kion stopped speaking as he watched the glare his father gave him. He backed down and slowly turned around, letting his face fall down as he climbed up the hills he and Kiara fell down.

He walked up to Bunga, explained what happened and began walking towards Pride Rock. Bunga looked as Kion left. Bunga soon decided to see if he could find any of his friends, and play some more Baobab-ball.  
Kion could see Pride rock in the distance when he heard the faint and familiar giggle he knew too well. Looking to his side, he saw Fuli. She was giggling, definitely trying to keep back her laughter as she looked at Kion.

"You look like Rafiki the day we spooked him when he was painting" Fuli could no longer keep back her laugh as she looked at Kion, falling on the ground, laughing at the lion.  
Kion looked mad at first but began laughing aswell. Soon both of the felines lie on the ground, laughing at the picture of Rafiki dropping his paint on himself. Never before had they seen the old shaman so angry.  
"It took him days to get the blue out of his fur… So, Kion. Why the triple color?"

"I have been grounded, so that will be for tomorrow" He said, she tilted her head and sighed at Kion.  
"See you tomorrow morning Kion" Kion began walking when Fuli yelled back at him.

"Oi Kion!" he stopped and looked back at the Cheetah his smile were still on his lips.  
"Up for watching the sun rise over the pride lands tomorrow morning?"  
Kion kept silent for a moment, making Fuli scared that she might have asked about something that was weird, she was relieved when he opened his mouth again.

"I will be there tomorrow morning Fuli, see you then!"

"See you Kion!" Fuli yelled back and began running into the distance to who knows where, soon she was just a speck on the horizon. Kion began running home towards Pride Rock.

At pride rock, Nala looked over the beatifull view that was the pridelands. She sighed, enjoying the sun. "Where is simba?" she asked herself, she shrugged thinking her mate to be fine, "He will propably be home soon". Nala looked down at the steps of Pride Rock and immediately began laughing as she watched the color full approach of her youngest cub. She went to the side of Pride Rock, picked up Kion by the scuff and put him down on the rock. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Well?" Nala said, the laughter in her voice was easy to catch.  
"Kiara and I accidently pushed each other and fell down the side of berry hill" Kion looked at the ground, trying to look more innocent than usual.  
"Dad is with her now"

Nala nodded at her son. She picked him up again and put her between her front paws, she was about to lick her cub clean when a certain mandrill with a stick arrived, two female lion cubs at his side. He pointed at Kion and laughed immediately.

"Now look who looks "like a baboon!" Haha!" Rafiki said as he put up two fingers when he said "Like a baboon" referring to when Rafiki was painted by his own paint. The two lion cubs besides him started giggling as they looked at Kion, who by now seemed to be redder than before, he was glad the paint covered him blushing.

Rafiki soon walked off, leaving to do whatever he was planning to do. The lion cubs, Zuri and Tiifu just kept sitting there, looking at Kion as his color fullness. He was about to ask, when Nala opened her mouth.

"Go along girls, Kiara is most likely just as color full as this cub"

Both girls giggled as they left. Kion looked up at his mother with a questionable look but Nala simply shrugged it off. She began licking the berry fruit off Kion, giving him a bath with her rough tongue against his colored fur. Kion would seem to try to break free but Nala kept him there. "He is just like Simba" Nala thought to herself as she grinned. She continued her cleaning of Kion.

 **If I did any spelling mistakes do point them out, I am up for all forms of criticism. Now as mentioned earlier, say what you want to happen in your reviews or pm on fanfiction.  
Review and tell me what you liked, disliked and what I should improve/remove.  
Until next time people.**


	2. A beautiful sunset

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here. Here is the second chapter of life in the Pridelands. Slightly shorter than the first chapter as this is a follow up of the one from last time. I intend to make the chapters longer than this by default.  
If you still got an idea for me to add, do write it in the reviews of PM on fanfiction.**

 **Well, let's get started on the story.**

Hours later Nala was still trying to get rid of the sour taste of the berries out of her mouth. She had cleaned Kion completely clean, much to Kions annoyance. "Don't ruin my mane" Nala had smiled at this sentence, as she recalled back to when she was a cub. She was getting a bath when Simba came and asked if she would go to the waterhole. His mother picked him up by the scuff and began to bath him, where the first he said was "Don't ruin my mane".

"Guess all male lion cubs are the same" Nala said aloud.

"All male lion cubs are the same?" a voice came behind Nala.  
She looked back and saw no one but her mate. She got up and walked over to him, nuzzling his muzzle. Simba returned her nuzzling.

"So, all male lions are the same as cubs?" Simba asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Nala, getting more curious as Nala smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Just something Kion said when I bathed him from his berry incident" Nala said, it was now that Simba began laughing as he looked at Nala. Nala just tilted her head at Simba confused, soon she got the answer of her confusion.  
"Your tongue is purple"  
"So is yours" Nala was quick to point out; Simba stopped laughing, looked serious at Nala, before both began laughing at the same time. By now Sarabi walked outside of the den of Pride Rock, curious as to why both adult lions were lauging.  
"Something funny?" Sarabi asked as she looked at her son and his mate. Both lions quickly looked at Sarabi. Both Simba and Nala opened their mouths showing their purple tongues. Sarabi tilted her head as she noticed the color of their tongues.  
"Are you two sick?"

"Kion and Kiara fell down berry hill, they were filled with color, so we needed to clean them," Nala said.  
"Is that why you grounded Kion? Falling down berry hill with Kiara?" Sarabi asked as she looked at her son. Nala also turned her head to look at Simba, as she did not know that he had grounded Kion.

"He and Kiara was fighting when I found them, he pounced her when Kiara was telling me what happened, so I decided to ground him," Simba said as he looked at each of the lionesses. Both Nala and Sarabi shook their head at Simba as he told them his reasons.

"He is just a cub Simba, I remember you also got into fights, but was never grounded" Sarabi said as she looked at her son. Nala was simply sighing at her mate. Simba looked at his mother "Well… that is different!" Simba said, Sarabi shook her head again. Simba looked at the ground.  
"Go talk to him" Sarabi said, Simba nodded and entered the Den of Pride Rock leaving the two lionesses outside the den.

Simba walked into the den, noticing how no one else was inside beside himself and a lion cub lying in a corner. Kion lifted his head and noticed his father; he smiled for a moment before lying his head on the ground again. Simba sighed as he approached Kion. Simba opened his mouth but Kion quickly interrupted him.

"I didn't mean to attack Kiara at the berry bushes!" He said, staring at the ground, now sitting up.  
"Why did you pounce on her?" Simba asked his eyebrow raised his eyebrow, trying to speak in a soothing voice.  
Kion kept looking at the ground and did not answer for quite the time. Simba was about to open his mouth again, when Kion finally spoke.  
"She called Bunga and me childish for playing Baobab-Ball, when I confronted her, she told me to grow up. I am tired of her telling me to grow up so I pounced her after she made me-" Kion was quick to say, his voice raising as he kept speaking. Kion was interrupted when he felt the fur of his father against his face and his paw on his back. Kion relaxed and looked up at his father who looked down at him with a smile on his face.  
"I didn't mean to harm her" Kion said as he burrowed his face in his fathers fur.  
"I know Kion, I know" Simba went silent for a moment. He looked down at his sad cub, when an idea to cheer him up arrived.  
"You know, Kion. You should work on your pounce. You can never down anyone with the pounce you did on Kiara" Simba said, Kion was quick to look at his father and break away from him.

"What!? I could down any animal I desire!" Kion told his father with strength behind his voice  
Simba simply smiled at him "Not with that bad pounce" Simba said back, this made Kion lower his body.

"I will show you bad pounce!" Kion said and pounced his father, going for his chest. Simba fell backwards pretending that Kion downed him. Kion was on his father's chest, staring straight into his eyes. Silence continued, but soon father and son began laughing.

"Are you still mad at me for pouncing Kiara?" Kion asked, looking at his fathers face made him relax more. "Hakuna Matata Kion, I could never be mad at you" Simba answered back.  
"Does this still mean I am grounded?" Kion asked looking at his father straight in the eyes.  
Simba shook his head and smiled at Kion. "No, you are free to go, but the sun is setting" Simba looked as Kion got off his chest and walked outside, he closely followed his son.

Outside he found Kion sitting by the tip of Pride Rock. Nala and Kiara was by his side, each cub flanking their mother. Sarabi walked up to Simba, nodded at him with a smile before walking into the den. Simba looked at his mate and cubs and walked up to them. Soon all four lions looked as the sun began setting.

The color of the sun was brighter, more red and orange than usual. The family could easily spot the animals walking to their dens in the pridelands. Kion watched as the Zebra herd gathered everyone and began sleeping in a giant circle. The hippos by the waterhole began sinking into the water and last, but not least, groups of baboons ran across the field, running towards their cave or tree.  
Kion looked up into the sky and was amazed by what he saw. The skies were practically red from the sun, a mixture of red and orange spread across the sky. He kept staring, not noticing the looks of his parents.  
Simba and Nala simply stared at their cubs slightly smiling. Both were they staring at the bright sky, just as Simba and Nala used to when they were cubs. The sun soon went below the horizon and soon stars replaced the sky. Both cubs started yawning simultaneously and this made both Simba and Nala laugh. Each picked up a cub and began walking into the den. The king and queen walked to their spot in the den, walking over several other lionesses, doing all they could not to wake them up. They put down the cubs who were already sleeping like stones. Kion laid by his father and Kiara by her mother. The parents looked at each other and nuzzled on last time before lying their heads on their paws. This had been a long day; it started out bad, but turned out to be near perfect Simba thought to himself. He gave Kion one last nuzzle before drifting to sleep himself.

 **Well, this is chapter 2. A little shorter than the other one which I of course apologies for. The future chapters will of course be longer. Once again, review and tell me what was good/bad and what I should consider doing in a later chapter.**


	3. A beautiful morning

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here with the next chapter of Life in the Pride Lands. Seeing people like this story has made me want to continue writing it. This story is a little longer than the first chapter. Once again, if you, the reader, has anything, any scenario, type it in the review or send me a pm and I will consider adding it to the storyline.**

 **Fun fact: Cheetas can Purr. Lions cannot (Despite the fact that I am 95% sure we saw Simba or Nala purr at each other or was it Mufasa and Sarabi purr at Simba?).**

It was still dark when Kion opened his eyes. He let out his claws, scratching the soft ground under him. Wait, soft! Kion looked down and noticed he was not lying on the stone floor of Pride Rock Den; instead, he was lying on the soft back of his father. "I better not wake him up" Kion thought to himself. He slowly climbed off his father's back. Unfortunately, this shift of weight made the sleeping king move onto his side. During his movement, Simba's paws moved towards his chest, Simba's paws caught Kion and his sleeping father now holds him in a strong hug.  
"Great, now I am stuck" Kion said to himself with a low voice. Kion laid there, listening to the breath of his father. He somewhat felt safe in the tight embrace that his father's paws provided. He would no doubt fall asleep if he stayed like this for much longer.  
He wanted to stay in his safe embrace, but needed to leave. He used his rear legs to push backwards and his paws to push him forward. Kion slowly freed himself from his father embrace. When out he looked behind at his father, despite it all Simba was still sleeping. "Now I know why Kiara can sleep for hours past sunrise despite all the noises around here." Kion thought to himself. He turned his head forward, looking at the entrance to the den. He ran towards the entrance, jumping over all the other sleeping lions lying around the den.  
What Kion did not know is that his mother was awake, and had seen Kion break free from Simba's sleep grip. While it was fun to watch how her mate reacted in his sleep, why was Kion awake now? Nala got up, which unfortunately woke up Kiara who was sleeping beside her. Kiara lifted her head, "What time is it?" Nala looked back and quickly began nuzzling her daughter "It is still night, go back to sleep" Nala said with a sweet and low voice. Kiara soon laid her head down, going back to her sleep. Nala looked where Kion left and decided to follow him.

Outside Kion was watching the sky, looking at stars flying across the sky. He did not know why he was sitting there looking into the air. There were just something about the stars that made him sit there, looking. It was as if he looked up at a friendly and familiar face, but he could not place it. Kion looked at the position of the moon and realized he needed to leave now, if he wanted to meet up with Fuli in time. He rushed to the rocks leading down pride rock, not noticing the individual standing in the shadow of the den.  
Kion rushed down the rocks of pride rock, running down the path leading to the waterhole. Fuli and he had found a nice hill overlooking the waterhole and the mountains surrounding the pridelands. The hill itself had a tree on top filled with various eucalyptus leafs, "It is a wonder the giraffes has not emptied this tree yet" Kion thought to himself.

Kion began running up the hill to the tree when he noticed Fuli was already lying on a rock near the tree. Kion walked up to her, but noticed that she did not look up as he arrived. She was lying on a stone next to the tree, cuddled up into a ball of fur. Kion laughed as he got up to her, "I better leave her sleeping until the sunrise", Kion said aloud. He said down beside her looked at the night sky. Kion ears suddenly moved as they caught a nearby sound. He looked down at Fuli, listening in; he found that a sound was coming from her sleeping form. He put his ear to her chest and heard a faint sound coming from the cheetah.  
"Purr, purr"  
Kion slightly laughed at this, his friend was purring in her sleep, "She must be dreaming about something nice" Kion thought to himself. He noticed that she began shivering a little, so Kion, without thinking, laid down next to Fuli and she stopped shivering. Kion did not know why he did it, but he felt relaxed lying here beside his friend. "She does something that makes me feel comfortable," Kion said louder than he expected.  
Fuli stopped purring and let out a groan. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. She saw Kion and noticed how close they were. She let out a slight blush at the situation they were in, "Why is he this close to me, did I fell asleep?" Fuli had reached the spot before Kion and had decided to wait for him by the rock, it turned out she fell asleep during her waiting, but this do not explain why Kion is lying right beside her this moment. She noticed he had not noticed she was awake it seems, or he was sleeping himself. She decided to speak.  
"Morning Kion" Fuli said aloud. What happened next Fuli had not expected. Kion jumped straight into the air and landed on his stomach. Watching how Kion landed with a loud thud made her laugh at the lion.  
"Scared you?" Kion heard Fuli ask with a laugh in her voice. He slowly got up from the ground and looked at her with a shocked look. He inhaled and exhaled quickly before finally relaxing. "Scared? Me? Of course not!" Kion tried to cover up the fact that she did surprise him with her voice. "I… I just felt a cold stone touch my stomach… surprised me!" Fuli sighed and shook her head as she looked at Kion. "So, a little stone is all that is needed to scare the fierce Kion?" Fuli let out a giggle as she noticed the annoyed facial expression Kion had on his face. "Fine, you surprised me… that is all!" Fuli sighed and patted the stone beside her. "Now get your but up here, the sun is soon rising". Kion looked in the distance and saw how the clouds above the mountains had begun shifting to a more red and orange like color. The color spread across the mountain, shining upon more and more of the mountain range as the sun started rising.  
Kion sat down beside Fuli and she immediately put her head on his shoulder. This surprised him, but soon he put his chin against her head. "It is a beautiful morning" Fuli said aloud, Kion could only agree, "It sure is". They watched as the sun now got above the mountains, beginning to shine up the entire Pride lands. Pride Rock is some of the first objects to catch the sunrays and they both followed the light as it began moving down from the tip of pride rock.

Nala had watched it all from her hiding spot in the tall grass by the waterhole. She had seen how his son had walked up the hill overlooking the waterhole and walked up the cheetah, who Nala recognized as one of Kions friends, "So, he walked off in the middle of the night to be with his cheetah friend". She let out a smile as she watched him lie down beside her, and was about to walk off when she saw her son jump into the air and chuckled when she saw the expression on both of them as Kion seemingly tried to defend his pride. "Males are all the same," She thought to herself. She let out one single smile as she noticed how both cubs laid their head on each other. She recalled back to when she was younger, she and Simba had used to do the same, much to the annoyance of their parents. "But Scar and the Hyenas are gone, nothing can hurt them now". Nala decided to head home, giving Kion and his friend the privacy they deserved. "This could explain why he is sleepy at times", Nala laughed as she walked back to Pride Rock.

Now, back up to the cubs sitting on the hill. Kion looked at Fuli and could feel her chest moving and again sounds of purring came from the cheetah. Kion raised his eyebrow. "Enjoying the morning?" Fuli looked at Kion with a questioningly look, "Yes, I do, but what made you think that?" Kion slightly chuckled "You are purring". Fuli shook her head "I am not purr-ing" she let out a purr as she even said the word. Kion laughed at her as she but a paw up to her mouth. Fuli sighed as she looked at lion, "Alright, I purr… We cheetahs purr when we enjoy something, like a sunrise or a good hunt" Silence followed right after, Fuli then asked something that had been on her mind for a long time.  
"Why don't you Lions purr?" Kion opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, "I don't know, not sure if we can" Kion was silent for a long time, pondering the question. He inhaled some air and tried to shake his chest same way he saw Fulis sleeping form do it. However, the sound that came out was more like a growl than a purr. Kion kept trying but all the same, more and more growling sounds came out. In the end, Kion did not know if he was growling on purpose. "Wow, you lions really can't purr," Kion looked up at Fuli, a little annoyed "That is because we do not need to purr… We are too fierce to do such things!" Kion said the last thing with a growl behind his words. Fuli sighed at Kion "You Lions and being Fierce! Do you ever think about anything else than how fierce you are?!" Fuli yelled back at Kion. Both cubs looked at each other with anger.

Soon both of them broke up their angered faces. Kion started laughing and Fuli soon followed her friend. They stopped laughing and looked at each other again. "I could never be mad at you Fuli" Kion said with a smile on his face "Me neither Kion" Fuli said back.  
Soon both cubs heard what sounding like a beast roaring at them. Both cubs looked around surprised and on guard but stopped as silence resumed. The roar came again and Fuli could see where it came from. "Seems someone is hungry," She giggled as she watched how embarrassed Kion looked, "Well, havn't eaten all night", same kind of roar came from Fuli, who put a paw on her stomach, "Me neither" Fuli said as she too looked embarrased.  
"I have an idea, why don't both of us go home, find something to eat then meet by the waterhole by midday, see if we can find the others and play some game of tag or hide and seek together?" Fuli was the one asking. Kion liked the idea and nodded at the Cheetah.

Both cubs turned their backs on each other and went their separate ways. "See you later then Kion!" Kion turned his around and yelled back "See you later Fuli!" Fuli ran away with high speed and was soon a speck on the horizon. Kion turned his head around and ran back to pride rock.  
 **Well that was chapter 3. Read and tell me what you liked, hated. What should I improve/consider doing and what should I stop doing. Until next time see ya.**


	4. A game of Tag!

**Well, seems people liked chapter 3, so here I bring to you chapter 4 of Life in the Pride Lands, with the first reader suggestion in it, or at least a part of the suggestion. (You will find it when you read it)  
Honestly, all the positive feedback, and the story soon has 500 views (never expected 100+) has made me want to continue on and on with the story so thank you guys for all the reviews so far (but keep em coming so I can make this story even better :) )**

 **This chapter is much longer than the other chapters, Chapter 1 and 3 were 1800 words, this one is 3200 words, which means even more grammar mistakes huzzah! : )**

 **Little fix of the earlier chapter: Eucalyptus leafs are Australian, I mixed them together with Acacia branches, sorry for that little misunderstanding.**

 **Lets get started!**

Hours later by the waterhole. Kion and Fuli meet by the waterhole together with Bunga. Not long after did Beshte and Ono arrive with the bird sitting on the back of the Hippo.  
"Hi guys" Ono said, greeting his friends. "Hi Ono and hi Beshte" Kion answered back as the last of his friends arrived. Kion looked around at all his friends, "So, you guys up for a game of tag". Everyone around him nodded his or her head. "So, who is going to be it?" Fuli asked. Everyone around her looked at her and she soon sighed, "Fine, I will give you all a head start of 30 seconds". The moment the words left the mouth of the cheetah all hell break loose. Everyone ran in each direction, Bunga slightly falling over his own legs, but was quick to get up and start running again.

30 second later Fuli started running in the direction that most of her friends ran. Beshte was the slowest so she decided not to hunt him down, because it would be less fun. She searched for Bunga or Kion, they are more entertaining to catch. She looked at a rock formation where she could spot some red head above a rock, "Ha, Kions mane has always been revealing, why Lions have them I do not know" She smirked as she got closer to the rock formation. She pounced to the other side of the rock but was surprised to find nothing, except some red grass.  
She looked up and found Rafiki crushing red berries and mixturing them with some liquid while saying his usual chant "Asante Sana Squash banana, wewe ndugu mimi Hapana" And would keep doing so until he looked down at the cheetah below. He pointed at Fuli and yelled with all his lungs "You're a baboon and I'm not!" and resumed by laughing like there were no tomorrow, spilling some of his red paint in the process, some of it landing on the cheetah.  
"Hey! Watch where you spill that!" Fuli looked up at the Mandrill with a glare, but all he did was laughing at her. "Come now, why so angry Fuli? Someone stole your favorite spot?" Rafiki continued by laughing at her again. Fuli sighed and decided to leave the Mandrill to his paint making, she heard him yell one more time "Kion went the opposite way!" She looked back with a confused look "How did he know I was looking for… never mind" she turned around and started running in the direction of the gorges of the Pridelands.  
Meanwhile a very confident lion was walking at the slopes of the pride land gorges. "If I she can't find me, then she can't catch me" Kion said aloud with triumph in his voice, certain that Fuli would never consider him being in this area. He wondered if Fuli would even go for him, Beshte was the slowest and easiest to catch. "Knowing Fuli, will she probably want more… entertainment, what am I saying, Beshte can be difficult to catch if he is near water… and Fuli hates water… Which would mean she is after all but Beshte!" Kion walked towards a stone by the gorge.  
What Kion did not know was that Fuli was right on the other side of this stone. She was waiting for her target to get into range. The moment kion got close to the rock she made her move. She pounced on the unsuspecting Kion, resulting in them both wrestling where Fuli ended on top of Kion. "Tag, you're it," She said with a smirk on her lips. Kion just stared up at her, "How did she find me?" he looked at her with a stunned and very confused look. "You are quite easy to find with that mane of yours… and Rafiki pointed me in the right direction" Kion just sighed as he looked up at Fuli. She was still smirking at him, "You can get off me now!", "Ohh, but I want to enjoy my first time pinning you down, Kion, a cheetah pinning down a Lion that is rare". She stayed like that for a moment before finally jumping off.  
Kion shook his head as he got up; he sniffed the air and could easily recognize a nearby honey badger's scent. It was so easy, he put a paw over his nose, making Fuli laugh at the sight. "Guess you found Bunga!"  
Kion nodded at Fuli. Considering how easy he found him, must Bunga not be far away. He walked over to what seemed like a dead tree and looked on the other side. Right there, by a termite mound, was the honey badger, getting a snack of termites. Fuli attempted to look away as she found it disgusting "How could anyone eat… bugs!" She decided that Kion needed a challenge so before Kion could launch any attack did she run up to Bunga. This surprised Bunga as he still thought Fuli was it, she soon stopped him "Bunga! Im not it!" the honeybadger tilted his head at what Fuli just said "Who is then". A grin formed on Fuli's face, "The Lion behind the dead tree" She could practically hear Kion growling from the other side of the tree.  
As if on cue, Kion came walking towards the honey badger, sending Bunga into a sprint the other way, away from Kion. A chase between friends had begun. Kion tried to shorten the distance between them, even leaping when he is within range, but Bunga simply jumped over the Lion, dodging and taunting him as they run "Ha! You have to do better than that if you want to catch me Kion! No wonder Fuli caught you already!" Bunga kept taunting the lion every time he got near him. Getting ahead of himself, Bunga started running backwards, still away from Kion, but now he could watch him as the run. "Bunga you are not looking where you are running!", the badged did nothing but laugh back at his lion friend "Ha, I do not need to see to get away from someone as slow as you!". What Bunga did not notice was that he was running towards the side of the gorge, Kion saw this and yelled "Bunga watch out!" the badger turned around and saw the cliff, he stopped, but was nearly tripping. Kion reached him, grabbed the badger, and made sure he was not near the cliff "phew that was close. Thank you Kion!"  
Without thinking the badger patted Kion on the chest. He patted him hard enough to push Kion a little bit backwards. This caused the ground beneath them to give in, sending both Kion and Bunga down into the gorge "Help!" They both yelled as they were send down into the gorge.  
Fuli could only stare as her two friends fell down into the gorge "Kion! Bunga!" She rushed to the gorge, but could not see anything because of the dust that had formed down in the bottom of the gorge. She heard a loud shriek of pain, which sounded much like Kion. She feared her friend was hurt and soon began running towards the direction of pride rock, in an effort to get aid.

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the gorge. All there is to be see is rubble, until a honey badger breaks through of the rubble. He inhales the air around him quickly. "He that was close Kion… Kion?!" Buna yelled as his friend did not answer back and was out of sight. He started digging and soon found the golden fur of the lion amongst the rubble of the cliff wall. He quickly pulled the lion out of the rubble, and noticed how he was unconscious. After a few slaps on the chin was the lion still unconscious, perhaps more. Not knowing what to do, Bunga sat down and by accident sat on Kions front paw. This action send a very loud shrike of pain out into gorge, surprising the badger, "Kion! Where does it hurt! How do you feel! Which color am I?" the badger kept ranting until his friend finally answered, "My front paw and rear paw, I feel in pain and blue" this seemed to make the badger calmer. Kion attempted to rise but felt the pain his paws immediately and collapsed on his stomach. "Ahh! My paws hurt so much! I can't even stand up!" Bunga pushed Kion onto his good side, and this revealed the damage the Cliffside had done to the lion.  
The front paw was slightly red from the fall as it had several wounds from his shoulder to paw. His rear leg seemed fine, but it too was getting a red color. "Is it bad Bunga?" Bunga looked down at the damaged and frightened Kion, "No, nothing Rafiki can't fix" this seemed to make the lion calmer, yet he still seemed frightened.  
The two heard a yell from above "Apana! They are down there", "Ohh lord! Kion are you okay!" Bunga and Kion looked up to see both Ono and Zazu. Both birds landed infront of the downed lion, seeing the pain he is in, Zazu is quick to open his beak "Don't worry, Simba and Nala are here soon, they will have Rafiki with them!"  
"Kion!" they heard a new booming voice yell from above at the top of the cliff. They looked up and saw Simba and Nala with Rafiki on the back of Simba. The sight would have been quite fun had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. The king and queen run down the side of the cliff from where Kion and Bunga fell down, as the stones falling down have made a passage down into the gorge. Nala is the first to reach her cub, not looking at his injuries she simply begin to nuzzle him, trying to make soothing sounds that resemble purring.  
Simba put down Rafiki beside Kion, the old Mandrill resumed by touching the rear paw of the cub that resulted in Kion letting out a loud cry of pain, the same happened when he touched the front paw. "Stop that! It hurts!" Kion yelled at the old Mandrill. Simba looked at how his son reacted then back to Rafiki "Well nothing time can't fix. His front paw is broken, and the rear is slightly damaged, but not as much as the front. I will bring him some leaves to tie around his paws, but he is not allowed to move under any circumstances must Kion move on his own". Rafiki looked down at the cub, kneeled down before him, and pointed a finger directly at him, "No movement until I tell you otherwise, Okay?" Rafiki waited for the cub to answer and was satisfied when he gave him a nod. Kion soon laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, Simba looked worried but Rafiki simply waved it off "He is tired from the stress, take a lot on a cub to fall down from such heights!... Where is his friend?" Bunga turned around and looked at the old shaman, "How come Kion is hurt but you are okay?" Rafiki raised an eyebrow at the honey badger, Bunga replied, "Kion put me beneath him when we fell, so I didn't take the first impact and therefore landed in the rubble instead of the ground beneath the rubble". Rafiki nodded and thought a lot about what Bunga told him "Seems he is willing to take a beating for his friends… how… hero-like, seems we have our self a little hero of the pride lands, Simba!" Simba simply looked at his cub, not listening to the old shaman "Perhaps but now he needs to get home and rest", Rafiki could only nod "I will bring the items to pride rock, and something for the pain as well". Simba nodded, thanking the shaman and went to pick up Kion from the ground, picking up the sleeping cub by the scuff.

Nala followed her mate up the sloped they came from. Nala saw the female cheetah Kion had spent the morning with when she reached the top of the ravine. She noticed how she stared Kion as his father was carrying him towards pride rock. Nala went up to the cheetah, which surprised the cheetah, as she had not seen the lioness come. Fuli was quick to ask about the conditions of Kion. "He will be alright; Rafiki said he just need to rest" Nala said "But he is not allowed to move until Rafiki says otherwise". Fulis eyes widened "That must be horrifying, not being allowed to move" Nala sighed as she looked at the cheetah "Indeed, he is a very lively cub, I wonder if he will handle that" Nala said, the worry for Kion was clear in her voice. "I am sure he will handle it okay, it is Kion we talk about, and he can handle most things!" Fuli said with enthusiasm, attempting to make Nala feel less worried about Kion. Nala smiled at Fuli, "I will have to go now, but do remember, you and your friend are always allowed inside of the main den, especially now when Kion can't move" Fuli nodded and smiled at Nala "We will use this offer, your highness" Nala smiled and turned around, walking towards Pride Rock.

Back home at pride rock, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri sat on pride rock overlooking the entirety of the Pride lands from their viewpoint. The two girls kept reminding Kiara that one day she would be the beautiful queen of all the sun touches. Kiara was nervous at the thought of ruling the pride lands and maintaining the circle of life. Honestly, she needed something else to think about right now. She was about to say that to the two girls when she spotted her father moving towards pride rock, "The King is home" Tiifu said, Zuri was the first to say the important thing "what is that he is carrying?" Kiara focused her sight on her father and gasped, "Kion!" she yelled. This caught the attention of both lion girls but also of some of the nearby lionesses, "Sarabi, isn't that your grandson?" one of the lionesses asked, Sarabi could only nod, hoping nothing major had happened to Kion. All the lionesses and cubs looked at Simba as he carried the unconscious Kion into the den. Some of them noticed the wounds on his legs.

Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and Sarabi decided to follow Simba into the den. They noticed how Simba put Kion on his left side, having Kions bad side up against the air. They all sat down and watched Simba nuzzle the sleeping cub. He looked up at them and noticed their worried looks on Kion. He decided to answer the question they all had on their minds "He fell down the cliff side of the gorge to the south of us" Simba looked down at Kion now instead of the other lions. "Rafiki said he broke his front and rear paw and will not be allowed to move before Rafiki says otherwise" Simba now looked at his mother and the girls beside her.  
Sarabi was the first to open her mouth, "I will gladly make sure my grandson is returning back to good health, just tell if you need a hand" Simba smiled and now Kiara was the one to speak, "Despite me and him fighting, will I also aid you dad, Kion will not walk unless given permission to". Both Zuri and Tiifu supported her in this statement "That is right Kiara, he will stay right there even if we have to knock him out!" Kiara laughed at this "Doubt that will be necessary girls"  
Simba smiled at them all "But for now he just need some rest, I can look over him now". The cubs decided to leave, but Sarabi stayed as she saw Simba sit down beside Kion. She saw how he began cleaning his paws, she walked up and aided him and soon Kion was as fresh as before he left the den this morning. Sarabi looked up and saw how worried her son was, he looked ready to cry "He will be fine" Simba looked at his mother "I know it is just that… I have no idea what I would do had I lost him… Kion and Kiara means the world to me!" Sarabi walked up to her son and embraced him; she even began doing what sounded like purring, "He will be fine, we will make sure of that, Rafiki is the best healer in the entire pride lands" Sarabi said in a soothing voice to Simba.  
As if on cue the old Mandrill entered the den on the back of Nala with a turtle shield in one hand and his staff in the other. Nala would have some palm leaves in her mouth, she put it down and Rafiki got off, and walked up to Kion, making sure he did not spill any of the drink he had made. He opened the cubs mouth and began giving the cub the liquid, using one hand to keep his mouth open and the other at his throat to make sure he drank the liquid. All the lions just stared at the Mandrill. Rafiki turned around and clapped his hands "This will help against the pain, now Nala… the leaves" Nala walked up to Rafiki and handed him the leaves. The old Mandrill began to tie the leaves around the legs of the Lion cub, using vines to tie it together; he did the same to the back leg. "That is all I can do for now, I will check up on him in the morning, now I suggest you give him some air so he can breathe" Rafiki began pushing the others back with his hands. All besides Simba and Nala decided to leave. They lied down on each side of Kion, making sure to keep the cub warm and make sure he felt safe should he suddenly wake up.

 **I will end this chapter here people. Tell me what you liked, disliked or if you have anything you want into the story then write in the reviews or pm on fanfiction. Read and review!**

 **Until next time guys.**


	5. A day in the Den

**Good news everyone (Insert dr. putricide voice here) I have created the next chapter of this story!**

 **And here I bring you a delayed chapter 5 of Life in the pride lands. I apologies for this late chapter but I have been busy with studying and other things that delayed the writing of this chapter.**

 **Once again, add in the reviews what you want to see happen.**

 **Money100: Do not worry my friend, I intend on using all of your suggestion.**

 **Fun fact: Cheetahs and Lion sleep for a very long time.**

Kion slowly opened his eyes. He shook his head yawning. He stretched his paws only to fell pain in his right paw. Shocked he let out a cry of pain, loud enough it wakes the lions around him, all looking surprised at the sudden outburst. Simba and Nala quickly rose, hearing the cry of pain from Kion, looking at their cub who were looking at his wrapped up paw.  
Confused he looks at his parents looking for answer. "You broke your paw when you fell down into the gorge" Kion looked back down at his right front paw, then back to his right rear paw, both wrapped up by leafs and vines.  
Kion noticed how he had a strange taste in his mouth. He began to lick his left paw, attempting to get the strange taste out of his mouth. Simba and Nala smiled at their cub as he tried to get rid of the bad taste. "Rafiki gave you something for the pains, considering how high you yelled, the potion has worn off" Simba would be the one speaking. Kion looked up at his father "You have been prohibited from moving until Rafiki said so, only time can fix your paw" this time it would be Nala speaking, letting out a smile as she looked down at her cub. "So, I am unable to stand up or move around until Rafiki says so?" Kion would say with a clear confused sound tone to his voice. Simba and Nala is about to answer but a voice comes from behind Kion "Rafiki told us specifically to keep you here, so yes, you are not allowed to move before Rafiki says so!" Kiara would walk from behind Kion until she sits on the ground just in front of him.  
Kion would put his head on the ground "Guess I have to stay here until Rafiki says otherwise" Kion sad with sadness in his tone. Simba would walk forward looking at both of his cubs "And… to keep you company. Kiara you are now in charge of Kion until Rafiki allows him to walk again" Simba looks at Kiara "This way you will learn to take responsibility and care for others, something a queen needs to be able to do!" Both brother and sister stared up at their father. Kiara would nod and smile at her father, Kion would be too tired to react to what his father said. Slowly Kion began to drift into a new sleep, letting out snoring sound, making most of the lions around him laugh, surprisingly not waking the young prince.  
Simba would walk outside of the den to sit at the end of pride rock. Simba looks behind and watches, as Nala walks up to her mate with a surprised look on her face "You sure Kiara is ready for this?" Simba would be quick to answer "I am not sure, but she will learn how it is to be queen… besides… Kion and Kiara could end up closer from this" Simba would say this with confidence behind his voice. Nala lets out a sigh and sits down beside her mate, enjoying the morning sun as it spread across the Pridelands.  
Hours later, the sun was as high as it would get during the day. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono was walking up the way to Pride Rock. Simba would see and great them as they walked up to the den "Kion is unable to play with you today" Fuli was quick to answer back to Simba "We know, we have come to visit him and keep him company" Simba would look at the cheetah and nod at them, letting them pass into the main den.

Inside Kion is on his left side, speaking with Sarabi who had decided to look after the lion cub. "So, father used to get into fights all the time?" Sarabi would laugh as Kion asked her, thinking back to when she and Mufasa were raising Simba, how he used to get into fights with pride landers. "He used to seek danger, to major annoyance to both me and your grandfather Mufasa" both Sarabi and Kion laughed at the same time. Sarabi looked at the entrance as four animals entered the den. She smiled and raised herself from the ground "Seems you got company" she said with a smile.

Kion looked forward and saw his friends, making him quite happy. Sarabi left and Bunga ran as fast as he could over to Kion, hugging the head of the lion, "Gahh Hi Bunga!" the Honey badger would keep the hug around the head of the lion. Fuli walks up to Bunga and removes him from the lion as she noticed he is holding him in a way too strong embrace. Kion smiled as Fuli removed Bunga. He looked at his friends who all looked at him in a concerned way "Hi guys". Fuli would be the first one of the four animals to open their mouth "So, how do you fell?" she said, looking at his face instead of his wrapped up paws. Kion noticed their concern and looked back at Fuli with a smile on his face "I am okay, but I can't move until Rafiki says I can walk again" Bunga would be the first to speak "That sucks!" Kion laughs back at his friend "Indeed, but hey can always be carried around by the other lions". Silence follow after but soon Kion speak again, "So what have you guys been up to lately?" Beshte is the first one to speak, a longer conversation where the hippo tells his friends about absolutely everything, every detail, about a conversation he had with a random rhino by the waterhole.

Meanwhile by the waterhole. Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu walks by the waterhole. Zuri and Tiifu would use the mirror to make sure their fur looked perfect "That hippo sure ruined our fur with that… water splashing!" Zuri said "Indeed he did, indeed he did, didn't he Kiara?" Tiifu said looking over at Kiara who would be drinking from the waterhole. Kiara did not care about what her two friends were talking about, all she could think about was the responsibility she has been given. "He inspects me to look after Kion… What if I do a poor job? Will I then not become queen?" What Kiara did not realize was that she said it out load. Both Tiifu and Zuri just stared at Kiara; she realized she had said it all out load. Both cubs would shake their head at Kiara "Do not worry, when Simba has seen how good you were responsible for Kion then he will make you queen even earlier!", Tiifu said "And we will be the queens advisors!" Zuri said rather fast, which Kiara laughed at "Thank you girls… now; let's go see to my clumsy brother". All three lions began walking towards pride rock with Kiara in the lead.

Meanwhile back at Lion den, Beshte was still speaking about his seemingly unending story about the rhino he meet at the waterhole. Ono had already fallen asleep, standing on one leg on top of Beshte and Bunga was lying on the ground, listening but also throwing a rock into the air, catching it as it goes down.  
Kion was trying to listen to Beshtes story about Rhiceron the rhino. Beside him lied Fuli, who was seemingly trying to keep herself awake but ended up failing, lying her head on Kions good shoulder, even letting out her purrs again. Kion looked and smiled at his purring friend. By now, Bunga and Beshte looked their direction at the seemingly sleeping cheetah, never before had they heard Fuli purr. "What in the world is she doing?" Bunga is the one speaking. He walks up to Fuli, shaking his hand infront of her "She is sleeping… but she lets out a very… nice sound" Bunga looks up at Kion with a confused look. "Cheetahs purr when they are happy… Fuli happens to also do it in her sleep". Ono woke up and looks at Bunga "Most cats can make purring sounds… But I do not know of Lions can" Ono looks over at Kion. Kion attempts to make the same kind of sounds but lets out a growl instead, waking Fuli from her sleep.  
"You trying to purr again?" Fuli asks in a very sleepy and lazy voice, surprising the friends around them. Beshte and Bunga looks at Kion "So, you have heard her purr before?" both felines looked at Bunga "Yes, we watched the sunrise this morning, I fell asleep before the sunrise and he heard me purr" Fuli answered, keeping out the fact they shared each other's shoulder later on. Ono looked at each of the felines with a questionable look but shook it off.  
Ono would let out his wings "it is going late, see you later guys" Ono flew off. Beshte raised himself from the ground and excused himself "My parents told me to be back early so I also have to leave now" leaving Bunga, Fuli and Kion behind.

Rafiki walked inside the den singing his usual chant. "Asante Sana Squah Banana, Wewe ndugu mimi hapana" Fuli would immediately let out a sigh as she heard the old mandrill with his usual chant. Rafiki held a turtle shell in his right hand containing an orange-like liquid.  
"What does that even mean?" Fuli would yell at the mandrill. Bunga and Kion looked at her surprised but Rafiki just stood there as if she had spoken with a low voice. "That you are a baboon and I am not!" Rafiki said followed by laughing. Both Kion and Fuli just looked at the old shaman with confused looks, Bunga joined the mandrill in his wild laughing.  
"I am here with a potion for the young hero like there, something to ease up the pain"

Rafiki walked up to Kion and put down the turtle shell, showing the orange-like fluid. Kion smelled it and immediately pulled his head away from it, showing clear distaste to the smell of the liquid. "It smells better than it taste" Rafiki said with a smirk on his old lips. Kion sighed and started drinking the liquid, clearly disliking it from the very start and to the very end. "Somehow taste worse than the aftertaste I woke up with"  
All three animals looked at Rafiki "So, for how long will Kion be like this?" Fuli would be the one asking the question "Most likely a week for his rear paw, but at least three for the front paw" Kion nodded at the old shaman "No movement for three weeks". Rafiki laughs at this "No, you can move in one weak, but not pounce or run in three weeks" Rafiki said and left when Kion nodded and seemed to be happier than before he arrived.  
Time passed and more happy discussion between the three friends followed. "So… you two like to watch the sunrise?" Kion would be the one answering, "It is very beautiful to look at" Bunga grinned as he spoke again "Now I know why you two are so sleepy at lunch time… and all other times I find you two!"

Both felines laughed at that statement. Bunga rose up from the ground and decided to leave. This left both Fuli and Kion alone in the den. Fuli looked over at Kion whom was smiling back at her "I really thought you and Bunga was hurt, like really hurt" Kion simply smiled back at her "Understandable, it was a long way down". Fuli opened her mouth again "But please, do not do it again, I need someone to look at the sunrise with" she let out a purr as she said the last word, she event went as far and gave a nuzzle letting out her purr.

Kiara and her friends walked in just as Fuli was nuzzling Kion. Kiara smiled but the two other lion cubs just looked at them with a less than friendly look. "Awhh, what a cute sight" Zuri said "Indeed, a very cute sight". Fuli looked in the direction of Kiara and her friends, blushing and got away from Kion quite fast, slightly blushing on her cheeks.  
Fuli rose from the ground and looked back at Kion " It is getting late, see you later Kion" Fuli left before Kion could even react to it, looking confused as she sprinted outside of the den. Zuri and Tiifu looked happy as the cheetah sprinted away, Kiara did not notice this.  
Kiara walked up to her brother "So, how are you doing Kion?" She asked, having a smile on her lips when saying. "I am fine Kiara, just talked with my friends" He smiled up at her, one of the rare moment where neither brother nor sister is hostile to each other.

All three lion cubs sat down, looking down at Kion. He raised his head and looked at them with a confused look. "Dad told me to look after you so I intend to look after you" Kiara said, "And we are here joining her in her looking after you" Tiifu said. Kion sighed, he disliked that he needed someone to look after him but waved if off. All three lion cubs lied down on the ground around Kion, starting a rather long conversation "How come you were hurt but Bunga was not" Zuri asked. Kion sighed "I threw him into the air so he would land above me in the more… soft rubble while I landed on the ground" All three cubs nodded.

Nala looked at how all four cubs were talking together and smiled at the sight. She, together with Sarabi, had watched how Kions friends arrived and had followed their conversation, from a spot where they seemed to be invisible, or so it seems from the perspective of Kion. Both lionesses had smiled and laughed at the conversations, especially the one about Fuli and Kion seeing the sunrise together.

But now, peace was spreading across the den. As time passed more and more lions walked into the den and found their usual spots. Soon Simba arrived and walked up to Nala and Sarabi "So, had a good day?" Simba asked looking at Nala. She replied back with a smile on her face "Yes, has been a very good day" She was still looking at Kion who was still speaking with the three girls. Simba looked over and smiled himself "Seems they get along" Nala nodded at her mate "Seems they do"

The sun went down and the lions went to sleep. This time though Kion was lying beside his parents, but surrounded by Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu who all had decided to lie here instead of their usual spots. Kion accepted it and turned to sleep. Soon he began snoring.

 **Chapter 5 of Life in the Pride lands. Read and review, tell me what you liked, hated and any future suggestions for this story.**


	6. A bad dream

**Dear reader I, Gulefrit your author, brings you the sixth chapter of Life in the pride lands, after a little wait I found the time to write it. Honestly all I can is I am amazed at how positively this story has been received.**

 **Money100: Well, who knows what will happen between these two.**

 **Let's get started shall we?**

Kion was running across the savanna. He run faster and faster as time passed. He looked forward and found a target. Kion lowered himself into the high grass, slowly walking towards his target, a honey badger. Getting close enough Kion waited for his moment to pounce.  
The badger would turn his head in Kions direction "I see you Kion!" Bunga yells in Kions direction. Kion lets out a sigh as he walks out into the open "How come you keep finding me when I try to sneak up to you!" Bunga laughs up into Kions face "Because you, my friend, is a bad hunter!" Kion lets out a growl, sending Bunga running, away from the lion. Kion follows close by, trying to catch his blue friend. "I am going to catch you Bunga!" Bunga turned around running backwards while looking at Kion "Ha, someone as slow like you, catching me? You sure know how to make me laugh Kion!" Bunga laughs at Kion one more time.  
Kion gasps as he looks where Bunga is headed "Bunga watch out!" Bunga was on his way to the edge of a gorge. Kion sprinted up and grabbed Bunga by the scuff, throwing the honey badger backwards. Bunga landed on the ground on his stomach and Kion landed near the edge of the gorge. Turning around Kion look at Bunga, both animals begin to laugh at each other. Bunga pats Kion on the shoulder, which was enough to break the uneasy ground beneath them.  
"Kion! Watch out!" Bunga yelled at Kion. However, it was too late for Kion. He fell down the Cliffside and watched with horror as the ground beneath him got closer faster and faster. Kion was about to slam into the ground, but before he hit the ground did everything turn black. Kion was stuck in the air. He opened his eyes to look around, trying to figure where he were, but before he could think of anything, did he start falling again, screaming as he fell into the dark abyss.

"Kion! Kion!" Simba shook the cub with his paws yelling at the cub. "Kion wake up!"  
Kion shook his head and looked up at his fathers concerning eyes with fear in his eyes. Kion looked around as all the lions in the den was staring at the king trying to wake his son. Kion looked back up at his father silence followed, but soon Kion went to embrace the mane of his father, "I saw darkness… nothing but darkness!". The lions around them realise the cub just had a bad dream and goes back to their sleep, leaving only Simba, Kion and Nala awake. "It was just a dream… it was just a dream" Simba would say, hugging his cub with a strong grip.  
Father and son stayed like this for quite the time before Kion wanted to go back to sleep. His only problem was he could not sleep "Every time I close my eyes I see the same darkness" Kion thought to himself. He was awake and looked around. Nala was also awake and noticed Kion was awake and walked over to her cub "Unable to sleep?" She asked in a low voice trying not to wake up the three girls sleeping around him. Kion could only nod, Nala looked down with a concern in her eyes "Well, want to come outside and look at the stars then?" Kion would nod eagerly at his mother, making her laugh a little. Nala lowered her head and picked up Kion by the scuff.  
Mother and son went outside into the night. Nala put down Kion very careful trying not to cause pain to his wrapped up paws. Kion ended up lying on his back with his stomach straight into the air, making Nala laugh at him. She joined her son and now both lions laid on their backs staring straight into the air.  
Kion stared at the bright night sky "I like to watch all these shiny lights in the sky" Kion would say. His mother would look up at the stars "You know, you are looking up at your grandfather right?" Kion looked at his mother with a confused look, which surprised Nala "Simba never had told you that?" Kion shook his head. Nala knew Simba had told Kiara the story, but seems he forgot to tell Kion. "Well, listen then. All the kings of the Pridelands, every lion who served to protect the circle of life each got their own star… Your grandfather Mufasa was one of these kings and he has his own star" Nala said, Kion just stared at her until she stopped speaking, Kion then stared straight into the air, waving his left paw "Hi grandfather Mufasa". Nala would smile and slightly laugh at this.  
Looking at the sky made Kion quite happy and soon the young lion forgot all about his nightmare. He led out one big yawn and soon fell asleep on his back. Nala laughed and walked to pick up her cub by the scuff. She walked inside the den and put down Kion by the three girls. She smiled as she noticed how calm and happy he looked now. Nala returned to her spot beside Simba and went back to her own sleep.

Hours later the sun is up and sunrays hit Kion straight in the head, waking up the young lion. He opens and closes his eyes, trying to regain his sight. He heard laughter around him and slowly but surely his vision became more and more focused. Looking around he sees that Tiifu and Zuri sits on the ground around him, smiling and laughing at him. "Where is Kiara?" Kion said, looking at both the girls, "Simba wanted to speak with her" Zuri said, "Something about her future as queen of the pride lands" Tiifu said "So we decided to keep you company until she returned!" Both lions said at the exact same time. Kion smiled and let out a sigh "Well, alright"  
Both cubs would stare at Kion, but that their viewpoint was above his head. Kion raised his eyebrow at both of the girls "Always found it fun how you got that red hair on top of your head" Zuri says. Kion would be answer back them "You mean my mane?" Both girls would laught at Kion as he mentioned mane. He looked at both of them with a confused look "You call that a mane? You hardly got any hair on top of your head" both girls laughed at Kion, who would look at them with an annoyed look "I got lots of hair… just isn't spreading yet" both girls continued laughing as Kion looked down at the ground, an annoyed facial expression can be seen on his face.  
Zuri and Tiifu stopped laughing at Kion. Kion would look up at both girls asking something that had always been on his mind, "Why do you two keep grooming your fur or scratching trees to keep your claws sharp?" Kion would ask looking at both of the girls, Zuri would be about to answer but Tiifu is the one speaking, "We like to look our best around the other lions around here" Zuri follows up not thinking about what she is saying "Who know, perhaps some pretty lion will notice us!". Both Tiifu and Kion looked at Zuri with raised eyebrows. Tiifu was wondering if Zuri knew what she had just said, Kion was thinking about the fact he is the only lion male around here beside his own father. Zuri looked at them and realized what she had said; Zuri would be red from blushing and runs away without a word. Kion and Tiifu simply stayed back, looking in the direction Zuri retreated. "She doesn't always realize what she is saying" Tiifu said looking at Kion with a smile on her lips. Kion waved it off with his left paw "It is okay I guess" smiling back at Tiifu. "So you do it to look nice, and get the attention of others?" Kion would ask, which caused Tiifu to raise her eyebrow "Indeed we do, have we caught your attention?" Tiifu asks which actually caused Kion to blush "I have… noticed you at times", Tiifu would giggle as she notices that Kion is blushing, "Seems it is working then" she says and starts laughing, Kion follows up and laughs with her.

By now, Kiara walked into the den. She looked in the direction of Kion and Tiifu and tilted her head, "Where is Zuri?". Kion is about to speak but Tiifu speaks before he is able to say one word "She had something she needed to think about" Tiifu would say smiling as she looked back at Kion. Kiara simply shook her head "Wonder what she is considering now… never mind" Kiara walks towards the two cubs and sit in front of her brother, looking down at him "So, how are you today Kion?". Kion looked up at his sister, "I am fine, better than yesterday" Kion yawned in front of her. Kiara raised her eyebrow at her yawning brother "Didn't sleep well? Ohh yeah you screamed in the middle of the night! Why was that?" Kion looked down into the ground; he sighed and looked up at Kiara "I had a nightmare". Silence followed and Kion looked at the ground, but soon after Kion hears laughter from in front of him. Kion looked up at Kiara and sees how she was laughing at him. Kion grew uneasy as Kiara kept laughing at him "So, my brave little brother who fell down a gorge, breaking his paws saving his friend, is scared of dreams!" Kiara would say in her laughter, letting it increase in volume. Kion started looking sad as he stared at the ground but would open his mouth with anger in his voice "shut up Kiara!" Kions voice spread across the den and shocked both girls around him. Kiara glared back at Kion "And what will you do if I refuse? You can't walk!", brother and sister stared at each other with glaring looks.  
Tiifu would stand up, walks in between brother and sister, and stands to look at Kiara. She stares directly into Kiara's eyes "Is this how you show Simba how to look after Kion? Yell and laugh at him?". Kiara stared at Tiifu "Why do you aid him?!" Kiara yelled at Tiifu, "Because I want you to do good with this task" Tiifu said quite calmly back. Kiara decided to leave, letting out some steam.  
Kion would just lie on the ground observing what happens infront of him. Tiifu would turn around as Kiara leaves and lies down beside Kion again "seems it is just us then", Kion would smile and slightly laugh, "Seems so" both lions start laughing.

Meanwhile far to the east of pride rock a cheetah was stalking her prey. Fuli looked through the tall grass at her target, an African savannah hare. Fuli slowly creeped closer and jumped when she was within range. The hare spotted the cheetah through the grass and ran as fast as it could, closely pursued by Fuli. Fuli is quicker than the hare and is quick to remove the distance between her and her prey. The rabbit would suddenly jump into a different direction, which surprised Fuli. She could easily catch it, but decided to let it slip, as she didn't feel in the mood for hunting "It sure is boring around here with Kion wrapped up".  
Fuli had decided not to visit Kion today, because she disliked how the Zuri and Tiifu talked to her last night. She usually did not care what those two girls have to say about her, but last night it seemed they tried to make her feel embrassased. "I swore I saw them smile as I ran past them in the den" Fuli grew furious at the thought but didn't know why. "I wonder what Kion is doing right now" she said out loud. "Most likely speaking with either Kiara, Tiifu or Zuri" a voice said behind her. Fuli turned her head around and saw Ono flying down from the sky "Hi Ono" the egret waved back as he landed on the ground "Hi Fuli so… what brings you out to these parts of the pride lands?" Fuli tilted her head at the egret "Something wrong about these parts?" Ono shook his head at her "No, but you usually hunt in the other direction, near pride rock". Fuli was quick to answer, "I thought I might try hunt somewhere else this time" Ono would raise his eyebrow and tilt his head "You changed hunting ground because of something?... or someone?" Ono asked with a questionable voice. "Because I felt like moving to somewhere else, not anything else?" Fuli asked with a very annoyed voice. Ono shook his head and Fuli decided to leave, running so fast she was soon a speck in the horizon. Ono just looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow "For some reason, I doubt her!" Ono decided to fly home.

 **And here you go, Chapter VI (6) of Life in the Pride lands. Review and tell me what you hated or not-hated (is that even a word?) well, what you liked then. Until next time, bye :)**


	7. A little glimse at the future

**Hello everyone! I am now bringing you chapter 7 of Life in the Pride lands. Once again, delayed when you think about when I wanted it to come out, but better late than sorry!**

 **Here it is chapter 7.**

 **Fun fact: Cheetahs cannot retracts their claws.**

One week later. Rafiki was slowly climbing down his tree. He looked in the direction of pride rock. The old mandrill picked up his turtle shell filled with an orange like liquid and used his staff to support his walking. "It is time to see if Kion's leg has been healed properly, and how his week with his sister and her friends may have done… What do you think?" Rafiki looked straight into the air, soon the wind is blowing, sending the old mandrills hair into his face, "Yeah, I thought so aswell. I wonder if we can ever get them to stop fighting… Seems both of them inherited your stubbornness" Rafiki laughs and feels a strong wind push at the mandrill. Rafiki points up into the air "Ah-ah-ah no push the old man! I have something I need to give your grandson" Rafiki looks towards at pride rock once again and continues with his walk.

Meanwhile back at pride rock. Nala was bathing Kion much to the annoyance of the young male, "Stop ruining my fur Mom!" Kion said annoyed to his mother. Both lions heard a laughter from their right; both lions turned their head and found a laughing king of the Pride Lands. Nala smiled as she looked at her laughing mate, while Kion just looks at him with a confused look. Simba finally opened his mouth to answer Kions confusion "I said the same right thing back when I was your age" Kion looked at his father with curious look "Well, you never liked bathing" a voice would say coming from behind them. All the lions look behind Simba and sees an approaching Sarabi "You would always try to break free, comparison how Kion reacts to yours… I'd say he like getting a bath" Sarabi, Nala and Kion, laughed at Simba at the same time. Simba remained silent but soon laughed as well.

Rafiki walked into the den, hearing the laughter of four lions. Looking in the direction of the laughter would make the old Mandrill smile. Rafiki clears his throat to get the attention of the Lions. Simba turn around and walks up to Rafiki "Morning Rafiki, what brings you here?" Rafiki points directly at Kion "I have a potion for your son" Simba nods at Rafiki and lets him pass. Rafiki walks with his turtle shell in hand and sets it down on the ground with some distance to Kion. All four lions raise their eyebrows at Rafiki. Rafiki looks around and answers the confusion of the lions "A week has passed; his rear paw should be fine by now" Kion looks down at his right paw, and over at Rafiki. Rafiki walks over to the lion cub and removes the wrapping around his paw.  
Kion would touch the ground with his rear paw and would notice it does not hurt very much. Nala would walk back, letting the cub stand on the ground. Rafiki would look down at Kion "You will feel sore in your leg for quite the time, which is why I have brought this!" Rafiki points at the turtle shell with orange liquid. Kion would walk up to it, having difficulty as he only got three legs to use, but would get there. He sniffs it and begins to drink from it and soon the turtle shell is empty.  
Kion looks up at Rafiki "Does this mean I can walk again?" The mandrill smiles and nod at the lion cub "You may walk again, but remember, the front paw is prohibited for movement for two more weaks!" Kion nodded and would rush for the exit of the den, looking quite fun as he only got three paws to use. Simba would follow the cub, but Rafiki stops him. "He will be alright Simba, besides… I think he would like to see something else than this dark den" Simba stops and nods at Rafiki.

Down by the waterhole Bunga and Beshte was throwing a baobab ball at each other, Bunga using his paws to throw it, while Beshte slams it using the side of his body, sending it flying further than the badger stood, meaning Bunga has to run each time Beshte get the ball. Fuli and Ono would lie be on a nearby rock, where the bird is watching the two play, and the cheetah is cleaning her fur of any dirt or beetles. Ono would look in the direction of pride rock and lets out a gasp "Guys! Kion is coming!" This caused Fuli, Beshte and Bunga to react. Fuli rose from her spot and looked in the direction of pride rock. Beshte would smash the ball, but sending it downwards straight into Bunga who had turned around to look in the direction of pride rock, "Hey, watch where you shoot that!" Bunga would yell at Beshte, "Sorry Bunga".  
All four looked in the direction of pride rock and watched a lion cub with red hair on top of it coming their way. He only used three paws for walking, making quite the sight. Kion would in the long run the group, panting a little "Hi guys!" Bunga is the first to speak "Kion! You are back! Why is your paw still wrapped up?" Bunga would point at his wrapped up front paw, "It takes longer to heal, and Rafiki says it needs two to three more weeks before I can get it off"  
The others around him nod "But I am not allowed to walk again… Anyone up for a game of hide and seek?" All around him and nod and the five friends begin to start a game of hide and seek.

Meanwhile back at pride rock, Simba was sitting on the tip of pride rock when Rafiki walked up to him from behind, "Simba, we have something important to discuss". Simba turns around and looks at the old mandrill "Is it about Kion?" Rafiki nods "But not in the way you are thinking" Simba raised his eyebrow at the old mandrill "I am here to ask you to consider remake the lion guard" Simba looked surprised and confused "And where is Kion in all of this?". Rafiki smiles and laughs at the king, once again Simba is confused and now slightly angered "Kion is to lead the guard of course" Simba looks shocked at Rafiki "What! Kion! Lead the lion guard? Only a lion with the roar of the elders can become that" Rafiki waves off Simba raised voice "A lion who saves his friend before he is an adult, has a good chance of being blessed with the roar!" Rafiki would say Simba remains silent "And Kion saved his friend from great pain, taking it upon himself instead"  
Simba would look at the ground very uncertain of what to think, "It is a very big responsibility Rafiki, the guard protects the pride lands from the outlanders and preserve the circle of life… I am not sure Kion is ready for such responsibility". Rafiki smiles at Simba "It is a parents job to doubt their children can take responsibility, I remember Mufasa dreaded at the idea of having you rule the pride lands. Kion will be ready and will be able to defend the pride lands, should he be blessed with the roar" Simba would smile back at Rafiki "Should it happen he has the roar, will I tell him to remake the lion guard" Rafiki nodded and smiled at the king "That is good to hear!" The old mandrill would walk back inside of pride rock, most likely to get his turtle shell. Simba sat back, wondering what he just had said yes to.  
Simba would be busy thinking, not noticing that Nala had walked up to him from behind. She went up to him and started nuzzling his muzzle with her own muzzle. This surprised the king who shook his head and looked at a confused but smiling Nala. He soon relaxes and nuzzle her back. Nala looks at Simba with a curious look "Something on your mind?" She ask with a sweat and concerned voice. Simba smiles back at her "I am just thinking about something me and Rafiki discussed" Nala smiled at Simba "May I hear what you talked about?" Simba smiled and opened his mouth to speak "Rafiki think Kion is blessed with the roar of the elders and want him to remake the lion guard", Nala would look surprised at Simba "Lead the Lion Guard, Kion?" Simba would nod at Nala "The Isolation og his tree has made him more insane than I thought! A cub can never take such responsibility!" Nala almost yelled at Simba. Simba sighed, "He is only going to lead if he got the roar and Rafiki said he will be ready when he has it… that is if he has it" Simba would say, uncertainty and concern visible in his voice. Both lions would let out a sigh, both of them look in the direction of the waterhole, Nala put her head on Simbas shoulder, Simba smiles and put his on her head. King and queen would enjoy the view from pride rock, each one nuzzling each other as the sun started going down behind the mountains. Nala would give Simba a lick on the chin and wraps her tail around his neck as she turns around, "I am going for a walk… Joining me?" She would say with a smile and tilt her head with a seductive look. Simba smiles and follows his mate on her walk.

Meanwhile down by the waterhole. Kion and his friends are still playing hide and seek, but with a twist. If the one hiding can sneak up to the one who is it, then they win and is secure in not being it the next round. Kion walked forward and looked to the side, he could easily spot Beshte trying to hide between two giant rocks, the problem here was that they had plants on top and is more gray than himself. Kion sighed but would look behind him as a claw is touching his back, he looks back and find Fuli standing there "Hi Kion!", making Kion sigh at her. He smiles as he tilts his head at Fuli "How come you are so good at this?" She simply laughs at him "I am just a better sneaker than the mighty Kion" followed by her laughing at Kion as he looked at her annoyed. Fuli would open her mouth again "So, found anyone else?" Kion would motion for the two stones to their right "Beshte is there, but I will give him some time" both felines nodded, Kion would walk a little forward and looks up a tree, spotting Ono trying to hide amongst some white flowers "Nice try Ono, but I see you in there inside the flowers!" Ono would sigh and jumps down landing on a rock beside Kion "You got me… but how?" Kion smiled at Ono, but would not be the one to point out why he could find him, "He has a very sensitive nose, like me" she said touching his nose with her paw, forgetting her claws are out, making Kion slightly wince in pain "Aww!" Kion quickly retracted her paw, looking at Kion surprised "You okay?" Kion would touch his nose with his left paw, "Yeah, I am okay, just surprised me!" Fuli looked down at her paw "Sorry, I forgot, we cheetahs can't retract our claws like you lions do" Kion smiled at Fuli "Something I never understood why" Kion would say.

Kion would look in the direction of Beshte, he begins walking up to the two stones the hippo is standing when a blue badger jumps out of the nearby tall grass and lands on top of Fuli yelling "Zuka Zama!". Fuli and Kion sighed at the badger who simply looked confused "What? I grew bored" both felines and egret shook their heads. Kion walked up to Beshte and touched the hippo on his back with his good paw "Found you Beshte!", the hippo turns around and looks at Kion, "How did you find me?" Kion smiled and said "We lions are made to find other animals, it was natural" Kion said smiling at the hippo, "But you did stand out, because the rocks beside you are green and rocky, while you are gray and round" Bunga would say bluntly. Beshte looked a little annoyed at Bunga but shook it off. The five friends would look at the western mountains of the pride lands, looking how the sky slowly but surely started turning orange and red. All five friends walked over to their special tree overlooking the waterhole.  
Kion was quick to seize the rock next to the acacia tree, lying sideways in comparison to the sunset. Bunga would lie on the rock aswell, lying up against Kion, letting out a loud sigh "Ahh!" Kion smiled at looked back at the sunset. Fuli would lie on the ground to the right of Kion and lies down there, Beshte claims the ground to the left and Ono would sit on top of Beshte. All five friends let out a sigh as they enjoyed the sunset, looking at the sky as it slowly but surely began to turn orange and red. Kion would enjoy it, having his tail slowly moving from side to side, Fulu would begin to purr, Kion looked down at her and smiled, before looking back at the sunset, "This is nice!" Beshte said, "Yeah, it sure is" Kion would say.  
The five friends would remain like this to far after the sun had set and stars had shown up. Kion had clearly enjoyed a day outside of the den, in this one week he realized how much he had missed being outside and the actual look of the pride lands. He had missed being outside in the pride lands.

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen (assuming both are reading this) was chapter 7 of Life in the Pride Lands.**

 **Review and tell me what you want to see happen in the future, tell me what I did horribly and what I should continue doing! Until next time, see ya!**


	8. A day away from Pride Rock

**Hello everyone! I bring to you the next chapter of Life in the pride lands. This chapter was delayed further than I expected but hey, better late than never.**

 **Well, let's get the story going!**

Simba could hear a loud and evil laugh, shocked he turned around trying to see if he could spot the owner of the laugh. A very bright light would suddenly appear before Simba, and he sees the Pridelands on fire! He runs away from the fire, not seeing that he is running into a dark cave. Soon he found himself in total darkness.  
Simba was running blindly in the darkness. Everywhere he looked he could see nothing but shadow. All he could hear was an evil laughter and the cry of a lion cub. Simba looked from side to side, trying to find the source of laughter and crying. Simba screamed as he started falling down into the shadow beneath him. Suddenly a light showed in front of him and Simba could see a scene of horror before him. The pride lands in flames, hyenas running wild. Simba looked around and found him leading a pack of lions towards a group of hyenas. A battle ensued but it ended as fast as it had started, as the lions and hyenas turned into dust.  
Now Simba heard the cry of a lion cub, he looked in the direction of the cry and looked terrified "No! Not again! No!" Simba would run towards the source of the cry. Simba could hear the words of a very familiar voice "No, stop! Daddy! Mummy! Come help me! Please! Don't hurt me!" a golden lion cub would yell, trembling with fear and is bleeding from his wounds. Simba ran to the cub, but stopped shocked as he looked at the scene, he knew what was happening. "But, Prince Kopa, I do not intend to hurt you, in fact… I intend to end your pain!" Zira would say with a snarl, leaps at Kopa, going for the throat, and kills the cub immediately. Zira grins, laughing aloud, laughing like a lunatic.  
Simba started crying, tears streaming down his eyes, as he reached the lion cub, embracing the dead and bleeding cub. "No! Kopa!" Zira looked at Simba and smirked "How does it feel to lose a loved one Simba! You costed me my Scar, now I have taken your Kopa! But I am not satisfied!" Zira resumes this with laughing. Zira disappears and everything turn dark.  
Suddenly more light appear and more crying can be heard. The pride lands is in full flames and Simba can only look as the flames are consuming his kingdom. Simba heard the cries of more cubs and to his horror hears the familiar laugh of Zira. Simba looked shocked at a nearby tree. Zira stood there, dead lionesses around her, and her target. "Oh no! Kiara! Kion!" Simba ran, but he was too late, Zira leapt and killed both cubs with furious and vicious strikes, Simba fell down from sorrow, unable to do anything. Zira smirked "You send your son to battle me Simba? You have fallen low!" Zira laughs and once again, all turns to darkness. Simba falls down the black abyss once more and yell "No!" as he fell into the vast nothingness beneath him.

Simba woke up screaming into the lion den waking up the entirety of the lion pride. Every lioness jumped on their feet as their king screamed, all on high alert. Nala leapt onto her feet and looked at her mate with a very shocked and surprised look. She focused on her mate who was lying on the ground weeping. All the other lionesses looked at their weeping king and decided to give him the privacy he needed, leaving him alone with his family, all going to sleep.  
Nala simply looked down at Simba confused, Kion and Kiara had waked up as well, the two cubs walked up to their father and started nuzzling his chins "Bad dream dad?" Kiara would ask. Simba would look down at both cubs who were nuzzling his chins; he kept crying but he put a smile on his lips. He used both of his paws and made a strong embrace around the two cubs.  
Nala and Sarabi looked down at the shocked and crying king, "Wonder what he dreamt about" Sarabi said as she looked with concern at her son, Nala sighed and shook her head "Guess we will find out in the morning" both lionesses went back to their spots, going back to sleep.  
Meanwhile Kion and Kiara looked at each other with confused looks as their father was embracing them. Soon their father started drifted into sleeping, both cubs smiled at each other and felt asleep in the embrace of their father. Kion was looking at the sleeping form of his father "I guess we will get to know in the morning" he thought to himself before falling asleep up against his father's mane "One day I have a man this big" Kion thought to himself which slightly made him laugh. Soon he fell asleep.

Hours later Kion opened his eyes, only to look directly at the muzzle of the sleeping form of his father. He noticed that his strong embrace around him and Kiara was still there. Kion looked to his right and saw the smiling face of his mother, "Morning Kion" she said with a very low voice, Kion nodded back at her "Morning mom" in a just so low voice. Kion looked at his father with a slight confused look on his face, thinking back he recalled what had happened the night before. Simba would begin to looke uneasy in his sleep, "Kopa" Simba would suddenly say. Kion looked at his father then over at his mother who just stared at Simba with a shocked look.  
Simba would wake up; he looked and found two very close cubs. He shook his head and embraced them again. "Morning dad" Kion would say Simba looks at Kion "Morning Kion… Are your leg okay?" Kion shrugged it off "It is fine" Simba nodded. He looked over at Kiara who by now was slowly waking up. She looked up at her father "What time is it?" Nala would be the one answering Kiara "sun went up a few hours ago" Kiara looked at her mother who still smiling at the big ball of lions. Both cubs yawned and got off their father who finally stopped the big embrace he held around them.  
Simba looked at all the lions around him; his cubs, mate and mother were there, looking at him. He knew what they wanted to know, but he did not feel like talking about. He sighed and looked at them all "I had a bad dream tonight… not something I wish to talk about" and with that he left the den of pride rock, going for a walk.  
All four remaining lions tilted their heads in Simba's direction. All curious as to what had gotten into Simba. Some time passed and Kion and Kiara decided to head outside. Kion headed towards the waterhole and Kiara somewhere else, a place she had found interesting and decided to go now she had the chance.  
Down by the waterhole Fuli, Beshte and Ono was sitting on a rock, while Bunga was standing on a hill overlooking the waterhole. Suddenly the honey badger jumped and landed on his stomach straight into the waterhole, splashing water all over the place, sending waves of water at Fuli, who simply glared at Bunga. Bunga laughed, whether or not it was intentional the honey badger found it extremely fun anyway. Kion laughed as he looked at Fuli's anger and walked up to the group. All four animals turned at the approaching sight of a laughing Kion. Fuli just kept glaring at the badger and now at the approaching Kion, "Ha, as if you would like that if you were the one getting wet!" She glared at Kion. Kion looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I have nothing against water on my fur, at least not that much" As if on que Bunga went up behind Kion and laid behind the lion. Fuli smirked and leapt forward sending the lion into the waterhole. Surprised, Kion fell over Bunga into the waterhole, but was able to grab a hold on Fuli and drag her with him into the water.  
Both felines ended up in the water and Kion used to rear legs to push himself above water as his right front pawn is still wrapped up.  
Fuli would get above the water and almost leap out of the water, shaking her fur to get all of the water off her body. Kion follows her but is slower because of the fact that he still only got three legs to move with. Kion shook his body, which ended up splashing a lot of water on Fuli who just glared back at him, he smiled back at her "Sorry". Both felines looked in the direction of their friends when they heard them laughing. Cheetah and Lion tilted her head at them "Your fur stands up!" Bunga was quick to point out; Fuli looked down her fur and saw it standing up, making the cheetah look like a fur ball. Fuli looked over at Kion who had started laughing, she looked over his fur and saw it stand up as well, and she looked embarrassed at them all but soon ended up laughing as well. Fuli let out a sigh "I dislike getting my fur wet, but you look hilarious Kion!" She pointed her clawed paw at Kion as she laughed at the lion.  
The entire group decided to stay by the water hole enjoying the hot sun and cold waters. It was so warm that even Fuli put her paws into the water at times to cool down.

Meanwhile near the border of the pride lands. Kiara had ventured because she had always wondered was in the area beyond the pride lands. She had decided to go alone as Zuri and Tiifu was busy doing their business. She jumped up on top of a log and walked across it into the outlands. She walked forward to explore right until she slipped on a stone, rolling forward and landed on top of someone. Kiara looked down at a pair of green eyes that just stared back at her. "Get off me!" a voice said from beneath her and she quickly got off. She looked at the stranger and saw it was a brown furred lion with a dark mane on top. The lion cub was growling at her "What are you doing out here? The outlands is not a place for a little girl!" the cub said, Kiara looked shocked in start but soon she looked at him with a serious look "What is that supposed to mean!" she said with an angry voice. The cub would smirk at her, buffing forth his chest "We outland lions are toughest of the tough! A little girl from the pride lands could never survive out here!" He laughed at her as he noticed her irritated look, "The name is Kovu" Kovu would say and jumped out on a log in the middle of a river walking forward "And I am the toughest lion you would find here!" Kovu jumps forward and lands on another log.  
What Kovu did not know was, that the log was in fact a crocodile who was sleeping. Kovu looked down and looked straight into the eyes of a crocodile. Kovu looked shocked and actually stood there unable to move, the crocodile started moving, but Kovu felt a leap at him. Kiara had rushed across the logs and pounced at Kovu, which send them backwards onto a new long in the river.  
Both cubs looked at each other and laughed, when they felt movement beneath them. They noticed they had landed on a pile of crocodiles. Both cubs screamed at the same time and started jumping from log to log to get to the shore. Kovu fell into the water, he got his head above the water only to see a crocodile approaching, it opened it mouth "No no no no!" Kovu almost screamed, feeling fear as the crocodile for closer. The crocodile is about to bite, when Kiara lands on it yelling at him "Come one!" Kovu harnessed the distraction of the crocodile and swam to the shore of the river. Kiara lept herself and landed on the shore right next to a very exhausted and very wet Kovu. They both looked at the waters and saw the crocodiles follow them. Kiara and Kovu ran forward into the high grass until crocodiles did not follow them anymore.  
Both cubs relaxed for a moment before laughing at each other at the same time. Kiara looked over at Kovu "That was awesome! Did you see the size of those teeth! They were like rawr rawr rawr" Kiara would say the last part lying on her back giggling and hitting the air with her paws. Kiara rose to her feet and looked at Kovu,"and you were brave," she said with an amazed voice "You were brave too" Kovu said back. She smiled and nodded and Kovu "Never think I told you my name, I am Kiara" she touched him on the shoulder "Tag! Your it!", Kovu would just sit there, Kiara notices this and runs back and taps his shoulder again "Tag! You are it!" and once again Kovu just sits there with a confused look on his face. Kiara tilted her head and walked up to Kovu "What is the matter with you? Do you not know how to play?" She looked at him with a tilted head, "Ohh" She started lowering to the ground as if ready to pounce, then jumped to the side doing the same movement. Kovu seems to have caught what she wanted as he lowered himself into a pouncing stance, but before he could let out a growl a loud roar would come from in front of him.  
Simba had jumped out of the tall grass, showing hostility to the outland cub. Simba looked down "What is an outlander doing here? With Kiara even?" Simba thought to himself and before he could say anything would another roar come from behind Kovu. Simba looked up and to his horror recognized the lioness who arrived "Zira!".  
The lioness raised her head watching who actually stood in front of her "Simba… and alone" the moment she said so would several lionesses and Nala come from behind. The lionesses looked at Zira "Zira" Nala said, "Nala" she said back with venom in her voice. Simba looked Zira in the eyes "You outlanders are not allowed in the Pridelands! You know the penalty for returning to the pride lands" Zira glared at Simba and lets out growls as she stared at Simba "I do, but a cub does not… but if you want your bag of meat, here you go" Zira would push Kovu in front of Zira. Simba looked shocked, thoughts of revenge ran through his head "I can avenge Kopa… I can avenge my son!" his claws came out. Kovu shook his head and body terrified about what was going on. Nala went forward shocked to see how her mate reacted, but would relax when Simba opened his mouth, "This is over! Take your cub and leave!" Simba would say and goes back to Kiara and picks up by the scuff. Zira would laugh at Simba "No Simba, it has just begun" Zira would laugh before turning around and picks up Kovu, going back to the outlands. Both lions turned away from each other and went home to where ever that is.  
Later that day, the sun was setting and Kion had just reached home, sitting at the tip of pride rock, when he saw his grandmother Sarabi come from the den. She looked down at him with a confused look "Do you know where Simba is?" Sarabi asked, Kion shook his head "Aren't they here?" Sarabi shook her head "No, haven't been home all day" she said. Kion looked up at her with a curious look "Where could they have gone?" both lions started looking at the area around the area from the tip of pride rock and didn't see anyone, before they spotted Simba carrying Kiara and other lions followed by right behind him "There they are!" Kion would point with his bad front paw. Both lions noticed that Simba stopped on the slope of pride rock and talked with Kiara. From the look on her face did it look as if she was in trouble, "I wonder what Kiara has gotten herself into" Kion wondered.  
Kion would let out a major yawn as the sun went below the mountains. Sarabi looked down at Kion and laughed at him "Had a good day?" she said smiling at him. Kion looked up at Sarabi, forgetting the conversation between Simba and Kiara and nodded at her "I did, but can't wait to get this wrap off my paw" Sarabi smiled and laughed again as Kion let out a yawn and he tried to cover it up, "You know I can carry you into the den if you want". Kion was about to protest but yawned instead, Sarabi used this as a yes and went to pick up her grandson. They both walked into the den, and went for their usual spots; and put down Kion who had already fallen asleep. Sarabi looked down at the sleeping form of Kion and smiled, but her smile disappeared when she saw Nala return with a concerned look on her face. She looked at Nala who just shook it off "You will know tomorrow" Nala said, going to her usual spot. Sarabi shook it off "Seems we have to wait to know where they went" Sarabi said lowly and laid her head down on her paws, so her head would lie right next to Kions.

 **And that was chapter 8 of Chapter in the pride lands. Tell me what you liked or disliked.  
**


	9. Three weeks

**Hello everyone welcome to chapter 9 of Life in the pride lands.**

 **I finally finished chapter 9 after so long. I had quite a lot of things I needed to do, so this got a little later than I wanted it to, and honestly in the future I will probably update every 4** **th** **day instead of day to day as I did in the start.  
fun fact: Lions can climb in trees, but rarely do.**

 **Lets get this story started!**

Kion opened his eyes slowly as he started to wake up. He looked around the den and saw that everyone was still asleep. He yawned and stretched his body to its full extension; right front paw included, and was surprised. His right paw did not hurt anymore; he touched the ground with the paw and did not feel anything but a sore limp that needed to move again.

"Three weeks has passed! I can finally get this off!"  
Kion would say louder than expected and woke up some of the nearby lions, Sarabi and Tiifu included. Kion would attempt to destroy the wrapping around his right paw, when he looks at Tiifu, not noticing he had waked up had accidently woken up grandmother. She had seen and giggled at the sight of Kion trying to break the wrapping around his right paw, and almost laughed at the surprised look he had, when he noticed she was awake and he still had a piece of leaf in his mouth. She would finally open her mouth, speaking in a low voice "Finally getting the leaf off your paw?" Kion would nod with enthusiasm "Yes, three weeks has passed and I finally can get this off" he said, lower but still a little loud. Kion would still try to break the wrapping, but would fail quite bad making the young female giggle again. Tiifu rose up and walked over to Kion, she put both paws on each side of the wrapping and bite down into the wrapping, effectively ripping it apart.  
Kion would touch the ground with his right paw, retracting it quickly but soon puts it back, putting weight on it.  
Kion looks over at Tiifu and smiles at her "Thank you Tiifu", the lioness would smile back at Kion "You are welcome Kion, wasn't like I had something better to do" she said, grinning as she saw how Kion looked embarrassed for waking up Tiifu.  
Tiifu looked in the direction of the cave entrance and saw that the sun had not risen yet; she looked back at Kion "Want to go outside and watch the sunrise? I know it is something you usually do," she said with a smile on her face. Kion smiled back at her and gave her a nod, before leading the way towards the tip of pride rock.  
The sun had started rising over the tallest of the mountains bordering the pride lands. The sun slowly but surely spread long rays of orange along the sky, lightening up the entire pride lands. Zebras woke up from their standing sleeping, Hippos got up from the water and baboons jumped out of their caves or trees and started yelling at each other as they usually do.  
Kion looked over the land, but Tiifu would be the one to speak "Wow, I can see why you usually do this!" she said in a very surprised and amazed way "This is very beautiful!" Kion smiled at her and nodded at her "Indeed, it is very beautiful, the way the light spreads when it gets above the mountain and spread across the sky always surprises me" Kion said, both lions just looked across the pride lands. Tiifu put her head on Kions shoulder as both of them kept watching the sunrise over the pride lands.  
Meanwhile at the entrance to the den Sarabi stands in the shadow. She had watched how Kion had tried to get the wrapping off his paw and was about to aid him when Tiifu had stepped in. She was surprised to find both cubs had not seen that she was watching them.  
Now she is sitting by the entrance to the den and is watching her grandson and his friend watch the sunrise. She raised an eyebrow "Why does this seem familiar?" she said to herself. Sarabi shook her head and walked into the den again to see if her son or any other lion had woken up by now.

Kion and Tiifu stayed like this for some time; until both of them noticed that, other lions from the den had started waking up. Tiifu removed her head from Kion's shoulder and turned towards the den "Your sister is propably wondering where I am, was fun watching the sunrise with you Kion" Tiifu says and quickly turns around and runs inside the den to meet Kiara.  
Kion sat back and watched her run into the den, right as she left Simba left the den and saw his cub sit on the tip of pride rock. Simba walks up to Kion and notices he is lacking the wrapping around his right paw "Where is the wrapping?" Simba ask, Kion would show his paw "Three weeks has passed, my paw is fine!" Kion would afterwards start jumping around, showing his right paw is fine. Simba let out a smile, as he looked down at Kion "Well, glad to hear your paw is alright", Simba says and slightly laugh seeing how happy his son is to finally move again.  
Kion would look at the ground then up at his father, "Dad, would you mind if I went to the waterhole?" Kion asks, Simba shook his head "Do go, I will not keep you here" Simba answered smiling at Kion. Kion did not hesitate and immediately started running down the side of pride rock, happy to be able to run again.  
He was quick to reach the tree by the waterhole. Kion could not find any of his friends near the hole, so he decided to go on a search to find them. Kion walked in the direction Fuli usually decided to go, when she departed from everyone else when they decide to go home, "I guess she lives north of the water hole" Kion thought to himself.  
Kion kept walking north and would eventually catch a very familiar scent of a certain cheetah. Kion smiled "Fuli must be close," he said aloud. Kion reached a tall tree and there he could see the sleeping and purring form of his cheetah friend, her paws hanging down the side of the tree.  
The cheetah would suddenly stretch her body to its full extend, Fuli had woken up and started yawning, she gave her paw a lick before using her paw to clean her face. Kion noticed she had not seen him and decided to hide in a nearby bush, "I am going to surprise her when she jumps down the tree!" Kion thought to himself.  
Just as Fuli had cleaned up her fur, and decided to jump down her tree. She landed right next to the bush Kion hid in, looking in the opposite direction. Kion saw his opportunity and jumped at Fuli, pouncing on his friend. Fuli is shocked by this, and is quickly pinned down, she hisses at Kion and attempts to push him off, not knowing that it is Kion. Kion puts pressure on her back, but she keeps fighting him. Kion opens his mouth "Morning Fuli!", Fuli is surprised to hear the voice of Kion "Kion! What are you doing!" she demanded, Kion smiled and let out a laugh "I decided to surprise you!" Kion says with a laugh in his voice. Kion would try to get off Fuli, but she keeps moving beneath him, so when Kion lifts his paws is he immediately hit in the jaw by Fulis back, causing Kion to fall back on his back into the bush.  
Fuli sees this and would pounce herself at Kion, landing on top of the Lion. She grins down at him "Seems the situation has turned around" she says with a broad smile on her face. Kion would, without thinking, attempt to pounce back and would succeed in pushing her back, but would immediately trip and would land on Fuli. His face would be up against hers, his nose touching hers, even their stomachs touch together. Kion looked at Fuli, stunned for the moment, before shaking his head. Fuli would blush as she noticed how close they were. Fuli would try to push Kion off, and Kion would try to get off, but lands on her again as he would once again trip on the ground. Their noses touched and their lips were an inch from each other. Both Felines blushed heavily but stayed like this for some time. Both felines started to do some uneasy laughter, with some focus Kion would finally be able to get off Fuli.  
Both cubs would not have eye contact for quite some time, before Fuli, still lying on the ground, decided to speak "I see your paw has been healed" she said, trying to forget the situation they had just been in. Kion looked down at his paw, focusing more on that instead of her "Yes, today three weeks has passed, now I can run again" he said, and would finally look over at Fuli. Fuli smiled back at Kion "That is good to hear, guess you are happy to move again, without trouble that is" she said the last with a giggle behind her voice.  
Fuli rose from the ground and walked over to Kion "Lets race to the waterhole and see if we can find the others!" she said and would start running. Kion sighed an ran after her, trying to keep up, but every time he came close to her, would she increase the distance between them again. In short time, they reach the outskirts of the waterhole. Fuli would suddenly stop and jumps to the side. Kion tries to stop as he passes Fuli, but would end up tripping and land on his face, making Fuli laugh at the lion. Kion looks up at the laughing cheetah "Why did you stop?" Fuli looked down and grinned at him. Fuli opened her mouth "I thought it would be fun with a game of… chase" she says and then looks at the waterhole "And I think I spot Bunga and Ono by the hole" she looks at Kion who finally got up. He smiled and nodded, both felines lowered themselves to the ground, in an attempt to sneak up on the animals at the waterhole.

Meanwhile by the waterhole, Bunga and Ono was relaxing near the bush in the shadow of a tree. Bunga would sit up and looks over at the egret "I wonder where Kion and Fuli is", Ono looked at Bunga and opened his beak "They are cats, they are probably sleeping in a tree somewhere" Bunga raised his eyebrow "Can lions climb trees?" Ono looked over at Bunga "It is rare but they do from time to time".  
As if on que, Kion and Fuli jumped down from the tree behind them, Kion landing on Bunga and Fuli on Ono, both felines pinning them down. Both egret and honey badger looked shocked for some time, but soon Bunga would let out a laugh, Ono would simply look at them with a shocked look and would struggle to relax. Fuli laughed as she looked down at the egret "Scared you?" she said with a grin on her face, "Are you insane! You could have scared the life out of me!" he says, exhaling and inhaling air quickly. Kion looks over at Ono "Relax Ono, we didn't intend on scaring you… that much," he said with a smile on his face. Bunga would see that Kion no longer focused on him and would break free from his pinning paws and jumps at him. Both lion and honey badger would roll backwards, rolling into the waterhole making quite the splash sending water everywhere.  
Fuli would look down at where Kion and Bunga fell into the water. She jumped off Ono and tilted her head when they did not come up immediately, but would sigh when both animals reemerged from the water, but on the back of the hippo. "Hi guys" Beshte would be the hippo that brought up both animals. Kion would jump off Beshte, gets to the ground, and shakes his body, making his entire fur stick out like a ball. Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono would all laugh at Kion, soon followed by Kion laughing aswell.  
From the other side of the waterhole could Sarabi and Simba see everything that had happened on the other side. Both looked amazed and surprised that Kion and Fuli had managed to sneak up and land directly on their friends. Sarabi would open her mouth "He is as lively as you were in that age" Simba smiles and looks at his mother "If not more", Simba would say and looks over at Sarabi. "But he has way more hair on his head than you did his age!" she said with a laugh behind her voice, which resulted in both of the lions laughing. Simba would stop laughing "But father was like that if I remember correct, he told me his hair did not grow before he was two years old, Kion is just a few days over one year". Sarabi smiled and looked at her grandson and his friends again "One year, they grow so fast, soon we will reach a more, fun time" she said and turned around walking before pride rock. Simba raised his eyebrow and wondered what she meant but decided to head back to pride rock aswell, not pondering on what she said for any longer than necessary.  
Kion would spend the rest of the day together with his friends. This day of unlimited movement had been a blast for him after weeks of wrapped up paws. He used the entire day playing tag or eventually swimming in the waterhole.  
Later that day when the sun started setting, everyone decided to head home. Kion and Fuli was the last two to head home. Both smiled at each other "Was fun pinning you earlier Kion and the later chase… we are good at hunting the others" she said with a smile on her face. Kion smiled back and nodded "Indeed, we know how to catch them" Kion said, both felines turned around and went home. It had been quite the fun and exciting day for both of them.

 **And that was chapter 9 of Life in the Pridelands. You know the drill by now, review and tell me what you liked or disliked!**


	10. Roar of the Elders pt 1

**Well everyone, here is chapter 10 of Life in the pride lands. This is the chapter where this story and the Lion Guard story will unite, meaning we will now enter the timeline of the show.**

 **All I have to say is thank you guys for all these surprisingly positive reviews for this story.**

 **This chapter, and the next, will overall be Return of the roar but of course not 100pct. Alike, as I will not keep the dialogs the same, or change a few event, as I like.**

 **Also, I have seen that some want the story to be written in another way, so hey, here I tried to spread it out to allow you to read it continuously easier.**

 **Let's begin with chapter 10.**

Kiara and Simba was sitting on the tip of pride rock. The sun was slowly rising over the pride lands. Simba would look out over the pride lands for quite some time, before he looks down at his cub.

"One day Kiara, you will be queen over all these lan-"

A Baobab fruit flew by Simba's head and interrupted his speech and a honey badger jumps in between the king and princess of the pride lands. Both lions glare at the badger but before they can say anything a golden cub with a red turf would run through them as well, running up and makes hold of the fruit with his teeth.

"Ha you will never get it Kion!" Bunga says, taunting his friend "You are to slow!" Bunga laughs. Kion would try to pull the fruit backwards, but Bunga stops him. Both friends keeps doing pulling the fruit, not noticing the glare from the lions behind them. Both friends looks surprised when a loud voice come from behind.

"Kion! Bunga! Cut it out!"  
Simba roars at them. Kion lets go of the fruit, this sends Bunga flying backwards, landing on his back with the baobab fruit on his stomach. Kion looks at his father and sister, Simba sighs and opens his mouth to speak.

"Kion I need to speak with your sister! She is going to track down gazelles today"

Kiara laughs and sits back, puffing out her chest and tries to look down at Kion, "Yeah, because I am traini-" Kion cuts her short before she is able to end her sentence "Training to be queen of the pride lands" Kion says with boredom in her voice, as if he had heard that sentence before.  
Kiara looks at Kion with an irritated look.

"Ha, at least I got my life sorted out! Why will you grow up to be?" she says with some triumph in her voice, Kion is quick to answer. "Happy?" Kion says with a teasing voice.  
Simba sighs and looks at Kion and Bunga  
"Kion, why don't you take your friend and play somewhere else"

Kion and Bunga would immediately do what the King say. Bunga would jump out from the tip of pride rock and lands in a tree under the rock. He uses the leaves and branches to significantly reducing the speed at which he falls down. He grips the last branch, makes a front flip in the air and lands on his legs, catching the Baobab fruit as it dumps straight into his arms.

Kion stood on the top of pride rock and watched his friend jump down, following him with a very impressed look, wondering how his friend was brave enough to do such a jump. Realizing that Bunga is getting a significant lead, Kion runs to the way down the side of pride rock.

"See you dad! Good luck with tracking down those gazelles Kiara!"

Both father and son looks at each other and let out a loud sigh. Simba looks down at Kiara who is still looking in the direction Kion ran off in, "He will grow up some day… I hope" Simba would say this with some uncertainty in his voice.

Bunga and Kion would run by the waterhole. The Lion is sprinting trying to catch up to the honey badger. Bunga jumps out into the waterhole, landing on a hippo, and then jumps forward landing on a new hippo, then a crocodile until he lands on the other side of the waterhole.  
Kion would try the same, landing on both hippos, recognizing one of them "Hi Beshte" the hippo greets him back "Hi Kion" Kion jumps forward and lands on the second hippo, but the crocodile would rise from the water and glares at Kion, who just looks back with an broad smile on his face, as if trying to say sorry. Kion jumps over the crocodile and lands half on the shore and half in the water, making half his body soaked up.

Bunga turns around and laughs at his friend, but starts running again as he sees the Lion running his way. Bunga runs into the tall grass, which gives Kion an advantage over his badger friend. Bunga is slower in here, and Kion is able to pounce on him, having trained himself in spotting animals within the tall grass.

"Ha, you will never catch me Kion!"

As if on que, Kion pounces and lands on the back of Bunga; Bunga would lose his grip on the fruit and is pinned down by Kion. Kion looks up and spots the Baobab fruit. He is ready to run forward and catch the fruit, but he feels a tickling sensation forcing him on the ground laughing.

Bunga had begun to tickle Kion's soft stomach, which caused the Lion to fall on his back laughing. Bunga finds the opening he need as his friend lies on the ground laughing. He runs forward and claim the fruit again.

Bunga would set into a new sprint, as he sees Kion running after him. Bunga jumps out of the tall grass and looks back laughing, but is once again pounced on by Kion. Bunga lost his grip on the fruit and it rolls forward and falls down into a chasm, leading straight into the outlands.  
Kion and Bunga sits on the edge of the chasm, Kion lets out a long sigh.

"Well, that was that game of Baobab ball" Kion would say with some sadness in his voice.  
Bunga laughs at Kion "Ha why don't we just go down and get it?" he says, ready to jump down the edge of the chasm. Kion looks at him with some doubt "My dad says were are prohibited from ever entering the outlands" Bunga laughs and jumps into the chasm

"Ha Simba is just a scary cat!"

Down in the chasm Bunga is quick to find the fruit. He raises it and looks up at Kion "Look I found it!"

The moment Bunga has finished yelling, three hyenas jump out from a hidden cave. All three hold him down and snarls at the badger "Ha! Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!" Janja would be the one speaking.

Kion would gasp as he looks down at the hyenas who pinned down his friend. Kion is shocked and for a moment does not know what to do. If he runs home, the hyenas would most likely eat Bunga. No, he has to stay here.

"Hyenas! Let Bunga go!"

All three hyenas look up at Kion, the leader obviously smirking the two others look confused, one a little scared "isn't that Simba's son?" Janja looks back at the hyenas "Stuff it furbrain! He is all alone!" Janja looks ready to say more but he is interrupted as Kion yells again.

"I said let Bunga go!"

Kion would yell this in a clear angry tone, angry that his friend was put into danger by the hyenas. The leader of the hyenas would laugh at Kion "Ha what will you do? Roar at us?"

Kion gets angered at the hyenas and would do just that. Kion would let out a roar with the intension for the hyenas to step back, to show that lions are not to be messed with. What would happen instead was that the cloud would form in the sky over Kion. Bunga and the hyenas looks up at Kion, confused and scared at what is going on. Kion glares down at the hyenas.

"I said let him go!"

Kion would roar again and the clouds in the sky would make the form of four lions. Kion would hear a loud roar as he roared, and feel a strong gust of wind fly by him. The wind flies down, pushes all three hyenas off Bunga, and sends them flying backwards into the cave they came from, Janja yelling, "This isn't the last you will see to us Lion!"

Kion looks down at the chasm, heavily panting, trying to figure out what just happened. He looks up to the sky and sees the clouds had disappeared. Kion looked over at his left shoulder and gasped, a picture of a lion had formed on his shoulder, something he knew he did had before. Bunga by now had climbed all the way up the slope of the chasm. He looked at his friend with a very surprised and shocked look. His expression quickly turns over to a very excited expression.

"How did you do that?"

Kion had absolutely no idea what to say to Bunga "My roar has never been like that!" he says with shock in his voice. Kion looks away from the sky and over to Bunga "I do not know what I did! We should go see my dad, or Rafiki!" Kion and Bunga would run in the direction of pride rock. As both animals run, they see that several of the nearby pride landers had at least heard the roar; all wondering what had caused such a loud and booming roar.

Back at pride rock, Simba looked into the direction of which the roar happened. He looked with a shocked expression and sighed. He felt a paw touch his left shoulder, looking over he founds Rafiki with a broad smile on his smile. Simba knew very well, what he intended to say and it was the thought of it that made Simba shiver. Rafiki opens his mouth and pointed out towards the direction of which the roar happened  
"That, my friend, was the Roar of the Elders! And none other but your son, Kion, who did it!"

Simba led out a loud sigh and finally looked at the old mandrill. Rafiki smiled and patted the lion on the back "Don't worry Simba, He is ready! The Kings of the past will only roar with the wielder, when the wielder is ready!"  
Rafiki pointed down the road leading up pride rock. Simba looked down the road and let out a sigh. Simba could see Kion run up the side of pride rock with Bunga right behind him. Kion reached the top of the rock, Simba and Rafiki would be waiting on top.

"Dad, I got something to tell you… it is something about my roar"

Kion says, but he is surprised to see how his father reacts to it. "We know… Kion, there is something we need to talk about" Kion raised his eyebrow "Dad, I know about the love thing, can you feel the love tonight and all that" Rafiki laughs and Simba sighs "It is not that we need to talk about, come with me"

Simba walks past Kion and Bunga, walking down the side of pride rock. At the bottom, Simba goes to the left and walks over to a cave, hidden by vines, in the side of pride rock. Kion and Bunga is surprised, clearly none of them knew that a cave existed below the main den. Both lion and badger looked around, before they both heard Simba clearing his throat. Bunga and Kion walks over to Simba who sits next a painting on the wall.

"This is your uncle Scar's old cave… the cave of the Lion Guard"

Kion and Bunga raise their eyebrows, both of them knew the story of the mad and evil lion that was Scar, but had never before heard about the lion guard "The Lion guard protects the pride lands, and the circle of life from going threats" Simba would say. Rafiki would open his mouth to speak "And the Lion guard is led by a lion who is blessed with the roar of the elders"

Kion looks over at his father with a surprised look. Simba is looking at the ground instead of his son. Simba would finally look up and look over at Simba "You have been blessed with the roar of the elders, when you roar, the kings of the old will roar with you"

Kion looked at his father with a very enthusiastic look, he looks over at Rafiki as the old mandrill opens his mouth "And that means you will be the leader of the new Lion Guard, you are to find the fiercest, quickest, strongest, bravest and the keenest of sight of the pride lands and with these reform the Lion Guard". Kion raised his eyebrow and looked at his father "What happened to the old Lion Guard"  
Simba would be unable to speak as this was the reason why he didn't like that Kion joined the lion guard. Rafiki sees this and speaks up, pointing at a picture of a brown lion with a black mane.

"Your brother Scar was the leader of the last lion guard. Like you he too was blessed with the roar of the elders" Rafiki would point at a picture of scar standing on top of a rock, with four lions below him. Simba is the one continuing the story.

"The power of the roar made your uncle power hungry, he thought that he, not your grandfather Mufasa, should be king of the Pride lands. Scar attempted to use the Lion Guard to take the throne from Mufasa, but they refused. Scar used the roar on them, destroying the Lion Guard. The elders saw this and took back their gift, as it had been used for evil, instead of the good of the pride lands"

Kion would look over the picture of Scar as he destroys the lion guard and then over at the picture of Scar who has lost his power. Kion looks over at his father and then at Rafiki, still surprised by what they have told him.

"So, I am to form a new lion guard?"

Both lion and mandrill would nod at the young lion. They would smile as they saw Kion run out of the cave into the pride lands followed by the honey badger. Soon both of them reach the water hole, Bunga looks at Kion with joy and enthusiasm.  
"Please, please, please Kion! Let me join the Lion Guard! I am the bravest in all the pride lands! You may have think of someone els-"

Kion would interrupt the honey badger before he could say more "Bunga, I am asking you to join the Lion Guard, you are the bravest I know in all of the pride land"

Bunga would jump on the ground out of happiness. Kion would touch Bunga left shoulder and a mark, shaped like the head of a roaring lion, would appear on Bunga shoulder. Both friends smiled at each other and started their search over the pride lands. Kion knew that he and Bunga in no time would find the pride lands, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight.

 **Well this was chapter 10 of Life in the pride lands. My reason to cut it here is that if I continued would this chapter alone be 2 times the usual length of the average chapter, I liked to keep them this length.**

 **Now you guys know the drill. Tell me what you liked, disliked, should I go back to the old way of setting the story up or should I keep this new one? And also give me all your suggestions for perhaps future content in either the reviews or a PM on fanfiction. Cya until next time.**


	11. Roar of the Elders pt 2

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here bringing you chapter 11 of Life in the Pride lands.**

 **Once again, sorry for this late chapter, but been busy with homework and preparing for exams. This reminds me, I will not be able to write/begin to work on chapter 12 before the 9** **th** **of December, as I will have exams from 5-8 December, meaning there will be a delay, a longer than usual delay in fact.**

 **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: Do not worry; I will make my own story. I do not intend to follow the show, perhaps take some elements but not remake their show. Btw, every time I read your name I begin t think of a Wolf with a lizard tail with the power to breath lightning with a little tiara on top always makes me laugh.**

Kion and Bunga ran across the fields of the pride lands. They ran across a tripped over tree when they heard someone cry. They ran to the tripped tree and there they found Zuri, Tiifu and Kiara, Zuri was the one crying. Looking down at the log, her paw is stuck in the tree, her claws had dug into the log, and now she is unable to retract her claws. Kiara would look at her and let out a long sigh.

"This is what happen when you use sharpen your claw on all trees around here!"

"But I have to do it if I am to keep my claws sharp and good looking"  
Zuri says back, trying to defend her reason to sharpen her claws. Kion and Bunga looks in their direction, Kion lets out a sigh. Bunga pulls the cub with him.  
"Look, our first task as the Lion Guard!"

Kion sighed and followed Bunga down to the trio of lion cubs.  
Meanwhile down at the fallen log, the voice of an annoyed Kiara can be heard as Kion and Bunga gets closer to the log.

"Why do you have to use your claws on all the trees we meet?"

Zuri would cry as she once again tries to pull her paw off the log, failing but would keep trying, hurting the cub as she could feel the claw being pulled by the log and her own movement.

"I need to do so, so my claws look sharp and beautiful, so others will look at them!"

Kion and Bunga could hear this sentence. Kion paused a moment and thought about what she said, and what their earlier conversation had said. For some reason whenever Tiifu or Zuri opened their mouths he could not stop to feel they talked about him. Kion shook his head and jumped forward, landing next to the log, with Bunga by his side.

"We heard Zuri cry, what is the matter?"  
Kion would say this and looks over at Kiara and Tiifu. His sister would raise her eyebrow wondering why Kion was here, and Tiifu smiled at Kion but kept her mouth shut. After some time did Kiara finally open her mouth and explained the situation.

"Zuri sharpened her claws on the log and as you can see… she is kinda stuck"

Before Kion and Bunga could say anything, did they hear a loud voice from the bushes, followed by a meerkat and a warthog walking up to the lion at the log.

"And she does not need to worry no more, ain't it right Pumba"

The warthog nodded letting out a loud grunt "We know just the thing to get you free from that log that has caught your paw… or is it your paw that has caught the log?" Pumba would say, thinking this for a moment, letting out his usual unfocused sound. Timon sighed and slapped the chin of the warthog, waking him up from his thinking.

"We have just the thing; we used to get your father, the king, free from trees all the time"

Pumba laughs thinking back to one moment where he and Timon had freed Simba from a rotten log. Timon put a piece of wood below Zuri's paw and both meerkat and warthog tried to force the paw upwards, putting their weight on the piece of wood.

While Timon and Pumba tried to free Zuri, would Kiara look over at Bunga and Kion. She noticed the sign of a lion on both of their shoulders. She tilted her head and asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why are you here and what is that mark on your shoulder?"

Kion is about to open his mouth but Bunga beats him to it, speaking in a very high and enthusiastic voice, seemingly unable to keep back his excitement about the lion guard.

"Simba has made Kion leader of the Lion Guard, the force that protect the pride lands and the circle of life! Kion has to get the fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight! Kion is the fiercest and I; I am the bravest in all the pride lands!"

Both Kiara and Tiifu looked at Bunga and Kion with a confused look, even Timon, Pumba and Zuri looked at them curious, stopping in their movement. Soon they could hear a loud laugh coming from in front of Kion and Bunga. Kiara had started to laugh, soon lying on her back laughing as loud as she can.

"You haha- You are the leader of the Lion Guard haha, the most childish and immature cub in the pride lands, leader of the Lion Guards! This has to a joke!"

Kion and Bunga looked down at the laughing Kiara, Bunga looked at her with an uncertain look, while Kion looked rather annoyed, even glaring at his sister. Even Tiifu looked shocked at the laughing Kiara and she slightly shook her head.

"it is true Kiara, dad made me leader when he and Rafiki discovered I possessed the roar of the elders, a gift that marks who is going to be the leader of the lion guard"

Kiara would look up from the ground. She realized that they were serious about this. A silence continued and kept being there for quite the time. The weight of Pumba and Timon started to break the force keeping Zuri in the log. They kept putting weight, when suddenly a crack was heard. The crack was followed with a very sad and loud crying Zuri.

Zuri's claw had broken from the force performed by the piece of wood. Zuri would raise her paw and would immediately begin to cry as she looked at her broken claw. Tiifu rushed over to Zuri, while Timon and Pumba just stood there, shocked and uncertain of what to do, both looked at the damage they had done and decided to flee from the place, running with their tails between their legs.

Kiara and Tiifu focused on calming down Zuri. Kion and Bunga noticed this and decided to leave the area, to go search for the next member of the lion guard.  
They walked for quite the time, at some point they even raced each other at some distances. Soon they reached the waterhole.

Down by the waterhole they found the place to be without any water. A giant rock had blocked stream, preventing the water from reaching the waterhole. Kion looked at it and wondered how to get it away from the stream, when suddenly the rock starts moving and started tumbling down the river into where the waterhole used to be.

From behind the rock the water of the river started running and was lead straight into the waterhole. The being that was shown behind the rock, the one who had pushed the rock away, was none other than their friend Beshte. Kion and Bunga ran down to the hippo.  
"Morning guys, how are you, what is that mark on your shoulders?"

"I have been made leader of the Lion Guard, the protectors of the pride lands, and have been tasked with uniting the fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight to remake the lion guard and Bunga" Kion would look over at Bunga who raises his eyebrow. "I think we have found our third member, Beshte would you like to join the lion guard as the strongest member?"

Beshte would raise both eyebrows, thinking about what he had just been offered, and thought about it for a short moment. He nodded at them and smiled at them

"I will be your strong member"

With that Kion walked up to Beshte and put his paw on the shoulder of the hippo. He took off his paw and a mark with a lion would appear on Beshte's shoulder. The hippo would nod at it several times.

"So, that is how you got those marks"

Kion smiled and nodded at Beshte. Kion turned around and looked around the area. Looking in the direction of the waterhole Kion spotted their next member.

Sitting in a tree, an egret would sit and try to clean his feathers, cursing as he does so.

"Damn baboons and throwing dirt at people… at least I hope it is dirt!"

Before Ono cold do more, would a honey badger land right next to him on his branch. This shook and surprised the egret, making the egret fall down from the tree. He did land soft though, landing on the soft back of Beshte.

"Hi Ono!"

Kion would say straight into the head of Ono. The egret would sigh as he lies on Beshte's back, "Hi Kion, hi guys, why am I not surprised that you once more try to make me drop my feathers again"

Kion would smile, trying to look sorry for a moment. But he soon stops and opens his mouth again to ask him quite the important question.

"We are sorry Ono, but we have a very important question for you"

Bunga jumps down from the tree and lands right next to Ono, making the egret jump and he sighs loudly at the honey badger. The egret would look back at Kion, raising his eyebrow as he suddenly spot the mark on his shoulder.

"I have become the leader of the Lion guard, I am to gather the fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight to remake the lion guard, and I would ask you, Ono, to become the one who has the keenest of sight in the new remade Lion Guard. Join us and together we will, protect the pride lands and the circle of life from harm"

Ono would consider this, seemingly sceptic at the offer, but would after some time, nod. Kion puts his paw on Ono's wing and once again, a new mark of a roaring lion is formed by Kions paw.  
Kion looked around and wondered where his fifth and final member would be. He shook his head and realized he knew where she was.

Kion lead the group north of the waterhole. They reached a single tree in the middle of the savannah. There they found a cheetah, sitting in her tree, grooming her fur, Kion smiled and the others looked at the tree, realizing who the last member was.

"And that guys, is our final member"

Fuli looked from her tree and spotted her friends coming closer. She jumped down and run to meet them. She got closer, smiled at them and raised her eyebrow as she saw the mark on their shoulders; she focuses her view on Kion and opens her mouth to clear her curiosity.

"What are you doing here? And what is that mark on your shoulder?"

Kion would open his mouth, to answer his friend's question.

"Simba has told me to remake the lion guard"

Fuli would already now look irritated but listen to what Kion has to say.

"I have to find the pride lands fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight to remake the lion guard"

Fuli would immediately sigh as she tilts her head at Kion.

"You Lions and dominating the pride lands and let me guess, you are the fiercest? You lions and being fierce?"

Bunga would step up and stands beside Kion.

"He is the leader of the lion guard, because he has been gifted with the roar of the elders, this makes him the leader, and it is said the leader is the fiercest, so Kion is the fierce of the guard"

Fuli raised her eyebrow and she looked back over at Kion she would slightly begin to laugh.

"So, your roar makes you leader of the lion guard"

Kion is about to open his mouth but Bunga beats him to it.

"Show her the roar Kion!"

Kion let out a sigh, walked in front of the group, and turned around. He looks back at them "Stand back, it gets quit loud"

With that, Kion would let out a roar, putting all his power behind it, or so he thought he did. Instead, he would let out a more kitten meow like sound instead. Kion looked surprised, and did not understand.

"That sure was a roar"

Fuli says with a loud behind her voice. Bunga glares at her and walks forward, looking at Kion.

"That wasn't the roar! Kion, do the roar, the one you did at the ravine!"

Kion let out a sigh, he looked down the way he would have roared and found a golden lion with a red mane on his way to their position, with a color full bird flying above him. Kion soon recognizes the lion as his father Simba.

"Hey Dad, why have you come here?"

"Is it true what Kiara is telling me? Have you invited Bunga into the Lion Guard?"

Simba would say this with a quick and harsh voice, sounding angered. Kion is quick to catch the anger in his father's voice, shocked and confused he looks up at his father.

"Yes, he is the bravest in all the pride lands, my friends ar-"

Before Kion can say more would Simba interrupt him with a slight roar behind his voice, which makes the cub slightly walk backwards.

"Your friends, when I gave you this quest I thought you would be serious, not play around with your friends, I expect you to take this serious Kion!"

With that Simba turned around and walked back home towards pride rock, leaving a Kion with his head near the ground, looking at the ground and walks, letting out a loud sigh.

"But I am taking it serious"

Bunga would be about to follow Kion, but is stopped by Beshte. The badger looks at Beshte with a confused look, he would try to get around, but the hippo stops the badger.

"Let him be little b, I think he need some time alone"

Bunga sighed and decided not to follow Kion, staying together with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile at a nearby open field, gazelles are grassing. In the tall grass, three lion cubs would be hiding, trying not to be found by nearby gazelles. Kiara would slowly move forward in the tall grass, keeping as close as possible to the ground as she could. She would watch the grassing gazelles from afar. She takes a further step forward

"I think I can get closer"

Suddenly the gazelles look away from Kiara, they look scared and set into a sprint, running through the tall grass, narrowly missing Kiara and the other cubs. All three cubs peaked above the grass as the gazelles had run by. They looked in the opposite direction. All three cubs would immediately lower themselves, trying to hide in the tall grass.

"What are we going to do?" Zuri says, sounding like she is ready to cry.

A pack of hyenas, at least twelve, was on their way towards the cubs in full speed. Janja leads the hyena pack. The pack had decided to enter the pride lands to hunt gazelle, not some gazelles, the entire herd of gazelles was Janja's goal. Janja stopped and sniffed the air. He watched in the direction the gazelle herd had run and soon the hyena pack follows the scent of the gazelles.

Luckily, the hyenas did not see the three lion cubs lying in the tall grass. As they have passed they all let out a loud sigh. Kiara looks over at the two other cubs.

"We need to tell my dad about this! You go back I will keep a look on the hyenas"

Before Zuri and Tiifu can react would Kiara run ahead, following the hyena pack. Zuri and Tiifu looks at eachother before Tiifu opens her mouth, almost yelling as she speaks.

"You get Simba, I will get Kion!"

Zuri would nod and both lionesses ran each other's way to find their target.  
Tiifu runs to the waterhole and would run northeast from there. After some time would she reach a giant rock on top of a hill. She used to come here to think before she became friends with Kiara, she remember she once told Kion about this place.  
Just as she had expected, when she reached the stone did she find the lion she was looking for. Sitting on a rock, Kion was thinking about what his father had told him and he had not seen Tiifu arrive.

She ran up to the rock and yelled at Kion, as she got closer, making the lion look up from the rock. He tilted his head as she ran up to him but looked worried as he noticed how much in a hurry she was in, he opened his mouth to get answers to his questions.

"Tiifu? What is wrong?"

"Hyenas in the pride lands… south of the waterhole… Kiara went to track them while we got you and Simba!"

Tiifu would pant with every sentence. However, she did not need to say more. As she was done speaking, would Kion immediately run east, searching for his friends. All four of them had stayed at Fuli's tree. All looked in Kions direction as he approached the tree in a hurry.

"What is the matter Kion?"

Beshte would say as he sees his friend in his hurried state. Kion uses a moment to catch his breath before looking up at all of his friends, speaking a fast but very presice tone.

"Hyenas in the pride lands! Kiara may be in danger! Lets go!"

The four friends would look at each other, then back to Kion. The lion lets out a loud sigh as he opens his mouth again.

"I know my dad said that I hadn't picked the best of the pride lands animals, but I know I have found the best and now is time we prove him wrong so come on! Time for the Lion Guard to return to the pride lands!"

All four of them nodded at each other and followed as Kion started running south. After some time would the lion guard find the hyena pack. All of them would gasp at the sight. Janja and his pack had downed three gazelles, enough to feed the pack and more, but they kept going for more.

The entire pack would seem to focus on something else for the moment. Kion looked and gasped, his friends did the same when they saw what the pack was focusing on. In the middle of the pack was a rotten tree. Kiara is hanging from the top of tree, barely holding on to the tree.  
Kion glares down at the group of hyenas.

"Come on Lion Guard!"

With that all five animals ran towards the pack of hyenas. Janja sees this and would send six hyenas to deal with them. Kion sees this and quick to find a plan.

"Beshte, you got them!" Kion yells at Beshte.

"Twende Kiboko!"

Beshe yells as he slams himself into the six approaching hyenas. Shocked to see the hippo charging and jumping at them, the hyenas does not know how to deal with it. The hippo makes contact with the hyenas, sending all six flying backwards, resulting in them running away from the area with the tail between their legs.

"Fuli go! Encircle the hyenas!"

With that the cheetah would run in full speed around the hyenas, running faster and faster, making dust rise from the ground and cower the entire tree, making it hard for anyone to see anything. Ono flies up into the sky, gasping and yells down to Kion.

"We need to hurry, Kiara's branch is about to snap"

Bunga runs over to Beshte, jumping on his back.

"I have an idea, send me flying into the middle of the group Beshte!"

Without thinking about it, Beshte would raise his rear, sending Bunga flying into the giant dust cloud. The honey badger would land on Kiara's branch, which somehow did not break from the impact, but is about to. Bunga looks down at the shocked Kiara.

"Hey Kiara, the Lion guard is here to save your hide!"

Before Kiara could say anything, would Bunga point his rear at the hyenas. Without a warning would he do a trick his uncle Pumba tought him a day when they talked about self-defense. Bunga would put air in his lungs and lets out the biggest and longest fart ever, making a smell so bad, it would be the same as three Pumba's during meal time. The hyenas would sniff the new smell and immediately their eyes would tear. All six remaining hyenas would flee from the area, two of them making sure they get at least two of their prey home.

The lion guard would follow them and Kion stands on top of a hill. He lets out a roar, and all the kings of old would aid him as he unleashes the roar of the elders on the hyenas, sending them flying, sending them even faster out into the outlands. Kion's friends, with the exception of Bunga, would be amazed, first time hearing and seeing the roar.

Simba would be watching from a viewpoint overlooking the area. He arrived just as his son and his friends had engaged the hyenas. He was about to intervene, when he saw how Kion lead his group, with the Hippo sending the six hyenas flying. As time passed, Simba saw how his son led his lion guard to victory against the hyenas, and realized Kion had been serious when he appointed his friends as the members of the guard.

"I guess I should trust him more"

"Indeed you should, Kion is clever than you think"

A voice would come from behind. Simba turns around and finds his mate Nala. She too had watched her son rout the hyenas from the pride lands. She looked down at her son and his friends. Nala let out a smile as she turned to look at her mate.

"Seems the Kings of old picked the right lion, and Kion picked right when he picked his team aswell. We should go home, and you will tell him that you accept his lion guard"

Simba sighed and smiled at Nala. She was right, Simba had to admit to Kion he was wrong about the members he picked for the lion guard, and he intended to apologies to Kion once he got home to pride rock.

"Seems he is growing up, thank you"

Simba would look straight into the air as he speaks. As if on que, a sunray would pierce a cloud and Simba can feel the sun, followed by a slight gust of wind. Simba smiled and headed home for pride rock, preparing for his son and daughter to get home from this very eventful day.

 **And that people is chapter 11 of Life in the pride lands, tell me what you liked, disliked and what I should do for the next chapter! Until next time, cya!**


	12. A chase in the tall grass

**Hello, everyone, after a very long and unintentional break can I, Gulefritz, finally bring you the 12** **th** **chapter of Life in the Pride lands. 12 chapters… surprised I made it this far.**

 **Hope everyone got a merry Christmas.**

 **Now, let us return to the story.**

"Panic and Run! Panic and Run!"

A big herd of Zebras was on the run. Behind them a giant dust cloud had formed, and was coming their way. Inside of the dust cloud, were Janja and his hyenas, all running with their tongues hanging from their mouth, drooling as they see the fleeing zebra herd.

"Looks like meat is back on the Menu boys!"

The rear of the herd would consist of the elder zebras, those too old to run and fight back, and the youngest of the herd, all easy pickings for the hungry hyenas. Janja and his pack has already downed two zebras, enough for the entire pack, but he does not care, he wants the entire zebra herd.

The dust cloud is closing the gap between them and the zebra herd. A hyena is leaping distance from one of the elders. He is about to leap and send his wicked teeth into the butt of the zebra, when he hears a war cry from the side.

"Twende Kiboko!"

A hippo rams himself into the hyena, sending him flying backwards, away from the zebra herd. The hyena hits a tree, stunned for the moment, until a pack of baboon throw fruit at him, one fruit hitting him straight in the front head, knocking him out. The baboons would laugh at this but soon begins to fight with themselves.

The pack of hyenas would stop as they spot their knocked out friend. They look ahead and finds the one responsible, a hippo with a lion mark on his shoulder. They all let out growls, when suddenly a ring of dust forms around them. The hyenas group up, not sure what is going on. That is until Janja spots the dots of the cheetah running in circles around them. He growls at the hyenas who are covering in fear.

"Get up you idiots! It is just the cheetah!"

Fuli smirks and stops, standing right beside Beshte, both animals glaring at the hyenas. Janja starts to laugh at them as he realizes they outnumber them five to one. The hyenas surround Fuli and Beshte and walks forward, encircling them. all the hyenas leap at the two animals but misses as Beshte jumps to the side with Fuli on his back.  
Janja is about to reorganize the pack but he is never able to open his mouth. He hears a strong roar and would soon feel a very strong windblast from the side. Janja is lifted into the air from the strong wind and send flying backwards several meters, almost a hundred. Janja shakes his head, trying to figure out what happened, when he is hit by several other hyenas. He sighs as he is now below the giant pile of knocked out hyenas.

"I hate that roar!"

Meanwhile back at the zebra herd. Beshte and Fuli would walk up the matron of the herd. The two animals would find their leader speaking with the matron of the zebra's.

"Thank you for saving us, Lion Guard!"

"No need to thank us, this is what we train to do"

With that, the matron turned around and walked back to her herd. She would lead them north to their usual grazing area. A shame not the entire herd made it she thinks to herself, but thanks to the lion guard, the rest of the herd can graze today.

Meanwhile back at the lion guard, Kion looks around at his friends, having a big smile on his face. He looks at Beshte and Fuli.

"Well done guys, without you two we had never driven those hyenas back"

"Thank you Kion, though without your roar, we would never have survived that Hyena attack!"

Beshte would be the one speaking. Kion nodded and opened his mouth again.

"Yeah, but this makes us a good team, we depend on all of us, succeeding like one team"

Fuli opens her mouth, asking a question she had been wondering some time.

"Speaking of team, where is Bunga and Ono?"

Both Kion and Beshte looks at Fuli then each turns their head the opposite way of the other, trying to see if they could find their two missing friends. Kion would look back at Fuli and Beshte.

"They were with us when we left pride rock… perhaps they saw something important?"

The trio returned to the waterhole and there they found the egret and honey badger. Bunga was on the top of a tree while Ono stands beside a crying mouse. Kion tilted his head at the scenery, curious about the situation.  
The trio reached Ono and the crying mouse. The mouse looked scared, almost horrified when he looked at Kion and Fuli but the egret calms it. "No worry little friend, they are not going to hurt you"

"What is going on here Ono?" Kion asks while he looks into the tree where Bunga is trying to get something out from the tree. The egret looks at kion and lets out a long sigh.

"A bird stole this little one's friend, his nest is up there. Bunga scared away the bird and is now trying to get his friend out"

As if on que the badger pulls out his arm from the tree and in his paw is the missing mouse. He jumps down the branch; land on Fuli's back, much to the annoyance of Fuli, and jumps down on the ground and puts down the mouse. The two mice run towards each other and hugs each other, not letting go of each other. The mice would let go and runs away from the area, leaving the lion guard at the waterhole.

The five guard members looked as the mice ran into the distance. Kion turns his head to the badger and egret "So that explain why you were not at the hyenas"

Bunga and Ono looked at Kion with an apologizing look, Kion smiled at both of them. "Nothing wrong with that, we handled the hyenas, this way we solved two situations"

Silence followed and none in the group would say anything. Fuli opens her mouth, as she looks at the group "So, what are people's plan for today?"

"The other hippos are playing a game of mud wrestling, so I am going there"

"Timon and Pumba are taking me to Daguda Valley to hunt some of the biggest grubs in the pride lands"

"The other egrets are going to build new nests, I need to gather some materials for it, so, I will be building a nest"

Fuli looked over at Kion raising her eyebrow, "And what about you Kion?"

"Nothing, I have nothing planned for tonight, what about you Fuli?"

She smiled "I have nothing to do today, so up for a game of tag?"

Kion nodded, Fuli already set into a run quickly followed by the lion. Their friends saw them run into the distance before turning around, leaving to do what they had planned to do.

Meanwhile far away from the three leaving friends, Fuli is playing with Kion, letting the Lion slowly catch up to the cheetah before she put into full sprint, getting ahead of the lion. Kion started to get tired but his stubbornness kept him running, believing he would eventually catch his cheetah friend.

"I am going to catch her, but not through speed… I have an idea"

Suddenly Kion ran to the right, running into the tall grass of the savannah. Fuli looked back and raised her eyebrow immediately, not seeing where her friend went. She began searching for her lion friend, going to the tall grass where Kion was hiding. Fuli looked into the tall grass, believing she saw something red in there.

The cheetah gasped as she realized the trap she had jumped into, but it was too late. Kion leaped from his hiding spot, surprising the cheetah at how fast and far he jumped, and soon he pinned her down. He laughed at her.

"Ha! Can't believe you fell for that"

"Yeah yeah, you caught me, now get off!" she growled at Kion who jumped off, smiling at her.  
"And now, you are it!" with that Kion send into a run, soon followed by the cheetah. The lion harnessed his lead on the cheetah and ran straight into the tall grass they were playing at. The cheetah is faster in the open, but in the tall grass, Kion has the advantage over Fuli, as he is to run in rough terrain, where Fuli is not.

After some time, Kion is out of Fuli's sight. Fuli stops in her tracks and raised her head above the tall grass, trying to see if she could find the tail or mane of her friend. She did not see anything, not knowing her friend had jumped into a hole, hiding from the cheetah. She started to walk into the grass, lowering herself to walk along the ground.

What she does not know is that to her right, Kion is looking straight at her from a very short distance. Kion looked at her and would begin to stare at her fur, and actually liked the look more than he used to.

"She has beautiful fur… wait what?" Kion thought to himself. Kion looked up and would soon see that Fuli is not near him. He rose from his hiding spot but would soon regret it. As he raises himself from the hole, Fuli leap upon him. She soon pins the shocked lion to the ground, being on top of him.

"Ha! Caught you! Nice try with the tall grass Kion"

Kion would only look at her, unable to say anything. Fuli smirks as she looks down at her stunned friend, believing it to be pride that struck him.

"Ha, Lion is unable to accept he is pinned by cheetah" she would say with a mocking voice.

Kion soon regains his senses and would pin Fuli pack, surprising the cheetah with how fast and strong her friend actually is. The lion soon pin her down. He smiles down at her.

"Well, Lion is stronger than Cheetah"

He laughs at her growling at him. He tries to jump off her, but she kick his hind leg as he does so, making him trip down on her. This would surprise both cubs, as they would end in a quite emotional position.

Kions lips would touch Fuli's and hers touch his. As if on instinct, it would lead to Kion giving Fuli a kiss. Both cubs are surprised, and Fuli react in a way that completely surprised Kion. She decided that now is the time and kissed the lion back, believing it all to be intentional, not accidental. Both of them stay in this situation for quite the time. Kion would feel a tickling and happy sensation is his body as he is kissing Fuli. Both of them relaxes, and Fuli even lets out a loud soft purr as she kiss Kion back.

They would both pull back, both blushing as they look at each other. Both cubs look at the ground away from each other, not knowing what just happened between the two of them. Kion looked up at Fuli and tried to say something but is unable to. Fuli tried the same, but she as well did not know what to say to the other.

Finally, Kion opened his mouth and looked at Fuli, still blushing, happy his fur hid the red colour.

"What just happened?"

"I think you know what happened" Fuli looked up at Kion and actually smiled at him as she spoke.

Kion let out a sigh and smiled.

Fuli let out a long sigh. "Kion I need to be honest with you here. I like you; I like you a lot even. When you fell down into the ravine, I was horrified you or Bunga had been hurt. I want to be more than friends, of course, if you don't want to"

Fuli looked at the ground, worried he would reject her. This made Kion quite sad as he looked at her. He would walk up to her, while she is still looking at the ground, and he would nuzzle her chin with his muzzle.

Fuli is surprised in the start but she lets out a purr as she realizes the situation. She looks at Kion with a raised eyebrow.

"Does this mean?"

"Yeah, I want to be more than friends"

Kion would not never have expected her reaction, because the moment he said them, would he be pinned down again, shocked as it was faster than he ever thought she could move. He is pinned down under her and soon he feels her lips against his, bringing back the happy tickling sensation, he felt earlier. Kion has to admit, this love thing is not that bad at all.

Unknown to both felines is that Nala, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu is watching them from afar inside of the tall grass. Nala smiled as she watched the scenery before her and Kiara actually giggled at the situation together with Zuri. Tiifu on the other hand would look mad for a moment before looking more or less neutral at the scenery. Kiara looks up at Nala with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look surprised, did you know this?"

Nala smiled as she looked down at her cub "I had an idea a month ago when they both went to look at the morning together"

Kiara nodded at her mother as she looked back at her brother and the cheetah. Zuri would walk over to Tiifu and tilts her head.

"Why do you look so… emotionless, that is not how you usually look"

Kiara and Nala would look backwards, pretending not to hear the actual conversation, looking like they actually look at Kion. Tiifu would let out a slight growl as she turns around, headed towards pride rock.

"Bahh, I am going back home to pride rock"

Zuri would yell at Tiifu as she leaves the area, sounding confused. "But, we were going to hunt Buffaloes this time"

Tiifu would continue walking; she shook her head and had a tear in her eye. How did she lose Kion, and to a cheetah even. She growled and swiped the air at the sight of Kion and Fuli together. She relaxed and let out a sigh, she even let out a small smile. One day, Kion will be mine.

 **Well, honestly this is the first time I write about two animals/persons falling for each other so please, review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

 **Now, you know the drill, review and tell me what you hated, liked, was neutral about and if you got an idea for a future chapter, please, for the love of this story, write it in the reviews or in a PM on fanfiction.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	13. A very long day

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz is back with another chapter of Life in the Pride lands.  
I am sorry for this very late chapter as I have been busy with reading and other stuff.**

 **I cannot promise when the next chapter is made, but I can promise I will make it, don't worry! I will end this story in the end!**

Fuli stopped nuzzling Kion and jumped off him. She watched as the lion rose from the ground, still smiling at her. Kion walks over to her and they both start nuzzling each other with their chins. Fuli would suddenly pull back from the lion and sits on the ground, giggling. She stands on all four and seems ready to go somewhere. "Come! Let's go tell the others about this!"

Kion follows Fuli as she sets into a run towards the waterhole. Normally she would tease the lion, running faster than he normally could, this time she ran slower making it possible for Kion to always keep up to her. Kion started to smile when he noticed this, slightly laughing aswell.

Kion and Fuli would reach the outer reach of a jungle after some time. They looked around at all the vegetation, surprised and Impressed at the amount of plants on the same place. Flowers of various color would the forest floor and bushes of the place.  
They had reached Hakuna Matata falls as Bunga called it, a name invented by his uncles Timon and Pumba. They looked around for Bunga and his two very loud uncles. Soon enough the ears of the two felines catch the sound of three individuals who is singing like no tomorrow.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderfull phrase" Timon sings.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!" Pumba Sings.

Kion and Fuli both laughed at the same time listening to the song. They certainly had found them, considering Hakuna Matata is the phrase Timon and Pumba uses about everything. Neither of the felines could actually remember what it meant. Soon enough they are enlightened as the song continues with a third voice.

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" it would be Bunga singing now.

"It's our problem-free! Philosophy!"

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!"

Kion and Fuli would listen as the sound is coming closer, they run to a nearby bush, attempting to find all three of the singing animals. They look through the bush and immediately they find quite the sight.

Bunga is sitting on top a giant pile of purple and red beetles. Timon and Pumba are both lying on their back, throwing beetles into the air before continuing their song about having no worries. Both Kion and Fuli would soon notice that they were slightly jumping up and down at the song, clearly liking it. Neither lion nor cheetah would see they are on a small hill, and when they both step take a step forward would they fall down the hill. They would roll down the little hill and lands on their stomach, with Fuli lying on the back of Kion. They both look up at the three shocked animals in front of them who all looked shocked at the sudden arrival of lion and cheetah.

Silence would continue as Timon and Pumba stares at the two, with purple beetles hanging out of their mouths. Bunga would sit on top of the pile and stare down at his two friends. Suddenly the badger opens his mouth.

"Kion! Fuli! What a pleasant and unexpected surprise! What are you doing here?"

Fuli and Kion would look up and smile at the badger, Fuli jumped off the back of Kion as they both got to their feet. They watched, as the purple beetles would fall from the mouths of Timon and Pumba.

Fuli would open his mouth but close it immediately, blushing at the thought why they had found the badger in the first place. She opened her mouth but was beat to it by Kion.

"Fuli and I have decided to become a couple, haven't we?"

Kion would continue to nuzzle Fuli chin, making the cheetah purr, nodding at his question. Bunga smiled and was about to say something, when Timon and Pumba lets out an awhh sound.

"Who do they remind us off Pumba?"

Pumba sits back, raising his eyebrow before looking at Timon clueless.

"Who?"

Timon lets out a loud sigh as he looks at Pumba.

"Our golden friend? King of the Animals? Our third pall? Simba! Simba and his childhood crush Nala!"

Kion tilted his head, raising his eyebrow when he looks at Timon as he speaks before remembering these two raised his father. He grins at the thought of his father being raised by these two.

"I had completely forgotten you raised my father. You know, I thought my father didn't fell in love with my mother before he meet her as an adult"

Timon and Pumba laughed at the same time, making all three of the animals around them raise their eyebrow, looking at the two with questioning looks at them. Timon opens his mouth as he sees their confusion.

"Did you know your father talk when he sleeps? He kept me and Pumba awake for hours when he talked about how he missed his friend Nala, as he grew older his dreams seemingly centralized about her, so when Pumba and I meet a lioness called Nala, we put two and two again, didn't we Pumba"

The warthog nodded immediately at Timon.

"Indeed we did, she broke our trio but we have never seen Simba happier than when he meet her"

Both of them would suddenly remember the moment the two lions meet and immediately start to sing, this song had come to them when they saw the two lions be together.

"I can see what is happening" Timon starts

"What?" Pumba says afterwards

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio is down to two"

"Oh"

"The sweet caress of Twilight,  
There is magic everywhere.  
And with all this romantic atmosphere,  
Disaster's in the air!"

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

By now, Timon and Pumba were too focused on the song from years ago that they did not see the three friends leave the area. They entered the vast vegetation of the jungle. When they had sufficient length between them and the singing duo, they stopped and breathed for a moment.

"That was unexpected, so they always sing like that?" Kion asks looking at Bunga.

Bunga lets out a long laugh and pats Kion on his shoulder before letting out a very long sigh. "Boy if you guys just knew just half of it" they walked out into an opening in the jungle. Bunga looked at the two felines.

"So, you two together? Since when?"

"Since a few hours ago when Kion and I were catching each other"

The honey badger nodded at two felines before suddenly lunging forward, hugging both Kion and Fuli at the same time keeping them in a strong hug, or as strong as he could do to them.

"I am so happy for two!"

The two felines would smile and laugh at the badger, who is very quick to join his two friends. Soon enough the three friends would run around the forest, starting a round of hide and seek, still able to hear the distinct singing of Timon and Pumba.  
Meanwhile back at pride rock, Nala had returned to the pride rock with Zuri and Kiara. Tiifu had already gotten home by then, Zuri had told them Tiifu went home, seemingly she was sick or something.

Nala went into the den and found Simba and Sarabi discussing something, Nala did not listen to what they talked about. They both stopped as they watched Nala walked over to them she seemed happy, smiling at them. Both Simba and Sarabi raised their eyebrows looking at Nala.

"Why do you look so happy?" Simba asks as he his mate get close enough for them to have a discussion; Nala lied on her stomach as she started to tell what she had seen a few hours ago.

"Kion seems to have fallen for a cheetah girl, one he usually plays with, I recall he even watched the sunrise with her a few months ago," Nala says with quite the smile on her mouth

"About time" Sarabi would say, making both the king and queen of the pride lands raise their eyebrows surprised at what Sarabi just said. Sarabi looked at both the lions before grinning at them.

"I saw them together a few weeks ago, hunted and trapped their friends together, almost reminded me of you two at a certain age"

Both of the younger lions would laugh, remembering the many adventures they went on during their cub hood. They did many things together when they were cubs and most of the lions around pride rock started betting when these would become a couple. Unfortunately, the sudden death of Mufasa because of Scar and the sudden disappearance of Simba for two years changed that.

"We were sure a pain to those who looked after us" Simba would say making both Nala and Sarabi laugh at the same time.

"Indeed you were, we even asked Rafiki if he had something so we always knew where you were, unfortunately for us, he did not," Sarabi says, still laughing at the two younger lions, who looked to be turning red from blushing. Sarabi would then think of something she wondered.

"Can a Lion and a cheetah get children together?"

Both Simba and Nala opened their mouths but closed them again none of them knew the answer to this question. "I know of stories that leopards and lions getting offspring together, but never heard of cheetahs and lions"

All three of the lions started wondering the question, trying to depict what they would look like, but they all agreed it would be a fast and very strong animal. Soon they decided to stop the discussion, trying to find something else to discuss instead. After some time they started to discuss how each of their day had went.

Hours later the sun was setting, Kion and Fuli were on their way home. They reached the waterhole, the area where they usually split apart when they headed home. Fuli nuzzled Kion's chin before heading towards her tree. Kion looked as she ran into the distance and let out a loud sigh.

Kion walked down the path leading to pride rock. It had been a long and very eventful day, Kion was very tired, and all he could thing about was relaxing. "Can't wait to get back to the den of pride rock," he says yawning and stretching his entire body.

Kion walks down the path when someone jumps out in front of him. Kion looked up and saw Tiifu standing in front of him. He smiles as he sees her, she stops as she sees Kion is walking up to her. "Hey Tiifu, how has your day been?"

She faked a smile at Kion. "Ohh I am fine, just returned from hunting with Kiara and Zuri, it was fun… saw some interesting sights at the gazelle grazing area"

Kion would immediately blush, turning a nice redish color, which made Tiifu giggle for a moment, before remembering why he blushed, turning stone cold.

"What… What exactly did you see?" Kion asks with a curious tone.

"Well, we saw you, pinned down by a cheetah while you both nuzzled each other" she says, keeping her stone cold attitude but smiled a little seeing the blushing lion who seemed unable to form a reply. Finally, he opened his mouth to reply.

"Ahh… Yes, Fuli and I has decided to become a couple"

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I am needed elsewhere, see you around Kion"

Tiifu would say the sentence in a cold tone. Tiifu would continue to run away from the area, running down towards the waterhole. Kion tilted his and shook his head. He didn't know why she was upset and he didn't have the energy to figure it out.  
Kion soon makes it home to pride rock den only to three lions waiting for him at the top of the cliff. Nala, Simba and Sarabi were all three looking in his direction as he came up top of the rock, Simba is the first to open his mouth.

"So, you are home later than usual, eventful day?"

Kion would sigh before he answers his father's question

"I spend the day with my friends and…"

Kion paused for a moment making Simba and the two lionesses raise their eyebrows, letting them fall the moment Kion finally opens his mouth again.

"Fuli and I have been together for quite the time and today… we became a couple"

All three lions would smile at the young cub, congratulating him. Kion was relieved, he feared his father and mother would be against it, as Fuli is not a lion, but a cheetah. "Seems they don't care" Kion would think to himself.  
Suddenly Kion would let out a big yawn. He looks behind and sees that the sun has gone below the mountainside and that night has taken over the Pridelands. Most animals are going for bed and Kion can slightly see them from the rock as the entire Pridelands is lid up by increasing amounts of stars and of course the moon. Kion went inside to lie down between his father and grandmother, an area that seemingly make him dream sweeter than usual. "I wonder if the next day will be as eventful as this"

Meanwhile in the outlands, a group of lions, not fit and seriously malnourished walks about the barren land. One of them is complaining about bugs on his back.

"Ahh! These termites! I hate them!"

The lion would continue to chew at his own leg, trying to get rid of the termites but also hurts himself with the bite. Nuka would suddenly hear a loud sigh ahead of him, seeing his mother shake her head at him.  
Zira is leading her family and devoted pack members in the Pridelands, intending on taking what they need from those who inhabit the area. Right now, she was leading them towards a watering hole, one of the few in the outlands. She had decided the old termite mound was to be abandoned, as Nuka puts it, she hates termites.

The group of lions, about thirty, perhaps more even arrived at the waterhole, finding it inhabited by hyenas. Zira hated them; they abandoned her mate in his time of need when Simba usurped him. This was an opportunity to show these traitors what happen when you betray the mightiest of the animals of the savannah.

The lions quickly occupied all but one of the ways away from the waterhole. The lions slowly went down but an elderly hyena who had gone to get a last night drink saw them. She quickly went for her pack, alarming that lions were coming their way. The adult hyenas ran towards Zira who was spearheading the lions. They stopped and the matriarch of the hyenas went in front of her pack, looking at the lions. The hyena is about to open her mouth but is interrupted by the snarling of Zira's lions and the interrupting voice of Zira.

"You hyenas better move before my lions remove you, this water hole is now ours"

The matriarch was shocked at the lion, letting out a slow and shocked reply.

"You-… you… You can't do this, we lived here for years!"

"Ha not anymore filth, we lions take what we want, from whoever we want when we want, got it, now move!"

Before the matriarch can respond one of the male adult behind the matriarch jumps in between Zira and the matriarch, snarling.

"No, we will never leave our home!"

The hyenas' leaps forward to attack Zira, but before the hyena could get close enough, is he hit in the head with a clawed lion paw. Zira had a longer reach, had slammed the young male to the ground. She is quickly to end the fight, biting into his neck, ending the hyena immediately.

All the other hyenas would step back; some would start crying at their fallen pack member. Zira laughed before yelling out for all of the hyenas to hear her words.

"I will say it one more time! Leave! And never come back!"

With that, all the remaining hyenas ran from the area with their tail between their tails. The air is filled with the sound of terrified laughter from the hyenas as they run away from the area. Zira and her pack laughed as they took over the watering hole.  
This was her first victory in the outlands; from here, she would start her plan to take back the Pridelands for her and her mate's children.

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen was the delayed chapter 13 of Life in the pride lands. As always, read, review and tell me what you liked, hated and what you wish to see in the future chapters.**

 **I will try to see if I can finish chapter 14 before too long.**


	14. Lions in the outlands

**After time of reading, studying, yelling at why an equation does not make sence, have I, Gulefritz, finally made the next chapter of Life in the Pride lands.**

 **I am sorry for those who looks forward to see what Tiifu does, or if she will do anything for that matter, that will come in a later chapter hehe.**

 **Now, I thank you all for the support, (8,5k views so far) even reading and reviewing 1 month after I had uploaded anything, for that thank you guys.**

 **Now without further ado**

 **Welcome to Chapter 14 of Life in the Pride lands**!

Kion and his group were out in the fields of the pride lands on their daily patrol. What was unusual was that the lion leader had decided to split the group into two groups, one going north, towards the outlands and one going south towards the great desert. The two groups would meet again, coming from east and west at the watering hole.

Ono and Beshte was curious to this, as Kion had set Bunga to follow them, while he and Fuli would form their own group. Both shrugged it off, curious as to why Bunga saw it as normal. Ono raised his eyebrow as he saw the two felines leave, heading north, "Guess Felines stick together"  
Beshte and Bunga nodded, their group heading south.

Bunga and Fuli knew why Kion had split the group into two. Bunga found it funny, Fuli found it, somewhat romantic really. Right now, she walked right beside the lion who smiled at her from time to time. She walked up to the lion and nuzzled his chin with her muzzle as they walked and purred. To her liking, Kion smiled more and nuzzled her back.

The lion and cheetah would reach the top of a hill and immediately stop in their tracks. Down there below them is an entire pack of Hyenas, from the young pubs to the elder former matriarchs. Both felines looked serious, before Kion spotted the leader of the pack. This wasn't Janja's pack, this was Jasiri's.

Both of them went down the hill towards the hyena pack. Immediately the entire pack looked in their direction, some of them looked scared while the juvenile and adult hyenas started to snarl as they approached, making both Kion and Fuli stop dead in their tracks. This was unexpected from Jasiri's pack.

Soon a young female hyena forced her way through the group. She sighed at her snarling pack members. It was Jasiri, she had seen Kion and Fuli approach and had immediately stormed through the pack to get to them. She had expected her pack to dislike Kion as he was a Lion, and they all remembered the events last night. She rushed up to the Lion guard members.

"Kion! Fuli! Am I glad to see you two!"

Fuli opens her mouth but is interrupt by Kion before she is able to form any words.

"Jasiri why are your pack here in the Pridelands and not in the outlands? You know my father wold never allow Hyenas to roam these lands again"

Jasiri let out a sigh, for two reasons. One because she was reminded of the hate to hyenas the Pridelands harbored after the mad king Scar, second because she had to tell what had happened the night before. She opened her mouth and told Kion the whole story.

"A pack of lions attacked our home in the outlands! They killed my brother Jamal and drove us away from our home. It was one of the few waterholes left in the outlands"

Both Kion and Fuli raised their eyebrows at the story Jasiri, both had the same thought.

"Lions in the outlands? There are no lions out there, they all live here in the Pridelands!"

Jasiri would immediate laugh at them clearly showing she did not believe them, even suggesting they are mad.

"Say that to my dead brother! He was killed by a lioness who led her pack in the outlands"

Kion would sigh and looks at Jasiri, trying to give her a look that tells her he would aid her and her pack with this "lion problem" she and her pack had encountered. He told her to lead them to these lions and she was glad to do so.

Kion and Jasiri left, while Fuli went back to tell the rest of the guard what was going on. Kion and Jasiri would hurry to the outlands, soon crossing the river dividing the two areas. They crossed the river and both were immediately leapt at, pinned down by two gray and brown lions. Both of them looked malnourished and very hostile. They both growled at their prisoners.

"Zira knew you filthy Hyenas would be back! She send us to make sure you never came back!"

The first lion said, even spitting on the hyena, he glared at her, when the second one opened his mouth.

"Hey, who is this golden cub? One of the pridelanders?"

The other lion would look at the pinned down Kion, finding the lion guard mark on his shoulder, laughing immediately.

"Ha! A lion, of the lion guard no less, aiding one of these filthy parasite infested filt! What a disgusting sight!"

Jasiri looked up at the two lions with a scared and almost terrified look, these lions had taken her home after all. Kion on the other hand was surprised to actually find lions in the outlands. He raises his eyebrow as he looked up at the lion who pinned him down. He soon saw it was a cub not much older than he was a female. The other lion was a more grayish older lion who seemed to be just a few months from adult age.

"We told you never to return hyena, and you come back with a traitor lion"

Jasiri snarled at the lion pinning her down opening her mouth to finally speak her mind.

"You will pay for what you did to my family, you will pay for stealing our home! This is Kion, son of Simba, king of the Pridelands, if you remain here or hurt us will Simba come her and kick you out!"

The older lion was about to laugh but is cut short by the young female. She looked down at kion and grinned as she noticed whom the lion was.

"Why would he come to the aid of those who drove him from his lands? Now if you are Simba's son then mother surely want to see you"

She grinned before going off Kion. The other lion would do the same, Kion and Jasiri rose up but would be forced to walk forward, led by the two lions behind them.  
Meanwhile at pride rock, the remaining members of the lion guard, except Fuli and Kion, had returned to their cave. The remaining members did not give it much of a thought; they were probably making out or something.

Suddenly Fuli entered the cave, she panted heavily. The other members of the guard saw her and wondered why she as so tired, and where was Kion. Rafiki was also there but was minding his own business, doing some painting about the history of the pride lands.

"Fuli, where is Kion?"

"Jasiri and her family was driven from the outlands by a pack of lions, Kion went to investiga-"

Rafiki who had a very blue right hand interrupts Fuli. He literally jumped from where he stood and landed in the middle of the lion guard pointing at her with his very blue and dripping hand.

"Did you mention lions in the outlands?"

She nodded and pulled her head back not to touch the blue berry mixture Rafiki had on his hands. Luckily, for her the old mandrill pulled it back and ran his hand through his beard, turning his beard very blue very fast. Then the old mandrill raised his hands, pointing upwards.

"If that is true, then Kion is in very grave trouble, you have found the banished, Lions who were loyal to Scar and did not support Simba when he took over the pride lands"

Rafiki would point straight to the painting he was making earlier, what a coincidence.

"When Simba took over a lion named Zira tried to stop him, claiming that Scar had picked her son, Kovu, to be his heir, despite him not being of his blood. Simba refused this, as he did not see Scar as the rightful king. He allowed her to stay as Kovu was still a very young cub, but she soon attacked Simba and his family"

Rafiki let out a loud sigh, ending up making his head even more blue when he rubbed his hand against it, thinking back to when he meet Scar.

"A shame really, Scar was a troubled lion and only wanted the affection of his father, a shame his story would end up with him killing his brother and spreading his evil further through Zira… Why are you still here? Go, save your leader!"

With that the entire Lion guard would run for the direction of the pride lands. They rushed as fast as they could, determined to save their leader.

Meanwhile in the outlands by the watering hole. Zira was enjoying her takeover of the waterhole. She and her pride had not been able to drink water for days and now they were here, one of the few spots of water left in the outlands, and it was all hers. She sighed, relaxing for once. It was tough to lead a pack where there is no food, and raising three cubs does not make it easier. This was all Simba's fault of course, he drove Scar away, he killed Scar, he threw him to the traitor filth the hyenas were. Simba, one day I will enjoy killing him and take his and for Scar, for Taka.

Zira looked forward to the way leading into their new home as she noticed some commotion. Her pack members were all looking at someone approaching. She looked and found a golden cub and a hyena. She growled immediately, why is that filth of an animal here? Moreover, who is that golden cub? She would soon find out as she rose from her spot and meet her new guests.

Kion looked around at all the lions, finding them more scary and dirty, nothing like the pride land pack. He shook his head and looked forward at as a female lion arrived, flanked by four lions. This must be this Zira we heard about earlier. He would soon find out.

"A lion and a hyena, for some reason I had expected a fight yet here I see you two, side by side, and not fighting, why is that?"

Kion is about to answer when he is interrupted by the female from before who walked from behind him and went to sit by Zira.

"This is Simba's son"

This piece of information would make Zira smile, here in front of her is the son of her enemy, her rival. She wondered why he looked at her with a confused look when she suddenly realized the situation she was in, Simba never told his son about me. Kings never change.

"Simba, the King in the pride lands, Vitani you have brought me the Prince of the pride lands, good job"

Vitani smiled at the praise as she received by her mother. Zira looked from Vitani over to Kion focusing her gaze on the young cub.

"Now, tell me, son of Simba, what are you doing out here? With a Hyena even?"

"M-My name is Kion, and this is Jasiri. She and her pack lived here until you and your pack drove them awa-"

Zira laughed interrupting the young lion; Zira stopped laughing and got up close to lion looking him over.

"As you said yourself, they lived here, now why would a lion, a leader of the lion guard even, aid one of those who ruined their lands years ago? Who stole their food and almost killed their pack through starvation and stress?"

For once in his life, Kion did not know what to say. He had never meet one with so much prejudice as Zira. He shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"They harmed the land but that is of the past, now. Zira, this waterhole is the home of the hyena pack, you will have to move or-"

"Or you will use the roar on us? Ha, the roar cannot be used on Lions without the user losing the skill"

Zira interrupted the lion again; she grinned and soon continued speaking.

"My mate, Scar, the rightful king of the pride lands, slain by hyena scum, showed me all there is about the roar. He used it against his guard and he lost the roar!"

Zira could see the look on Kion, showing he did not believe her; she grinned and motioned towards a cloud in the sky. She lowered her head and whispered into the cub's ear.

"Roar at the cloud, and it will begin to rain, try it and see that what I say is true"

Kion looked at Zira's grinning face before doing as she told him to. Kion let out the roar, it hit the cloud, and soon enough it turned dark, filled with water, and soon started to rain. The rain would fall and hit the unfortunate lion beneath, which was Nuka who clearly disliked the water and rushed away from the cloud.  
There in the outline of the shadow made by the cloud sat a brown lion cub. He laughed at Nuka as he noticed how he ran away to shake the water off him. It was Kovu, of course, Kion does not know that, but he could see the cub was better fed than the rest of the pack. Kion then noticed that Kovu and Vitani was not looking skinny like the rest of the pack.

Kion looked back to Zira who by now had walked back and sat on an elevated rock, looking down at Kion.

"As you can see, I know all about the roar. You can use it and we will be gone, momentarily as we will return another time free from the fear that is the roar"

Kion did not know what to do. They were too far away from the pride lands to tell his father, and there were to many for him to fight off and run. He looked up at Zira who was smirking. Zira would suddenly walk towards a cave and she turned around, motioning Kion to follow her. He did so and followed Zira into the cave, Jasiri walked as well but was stopped by Nuka and Vitani.

Kion looked but didn't do anything, knowing that Zira is the one in control of this situation. He sighed and followed Zira into the dark cave, prepared for anything Zira might do, but that feared him. What would Zira do? Surely she wouldn't kill a cub, right?

 **A little cliffhanger because I can hehe.**

 **Read, review and tell me what you hated, liked, neutral about and ofc future plot suggestions hehe.**


	15. Battle of the Wateringhole

**Hello again. Haven't we meet before?**

 **Of course we have. I am Gulefritz, the author of the other 14 chapters of this story. I am bringing you the 15** **th** **chapter of Life in the pride lands.**

 **Lets begin shall we?**

Kion followed Zira deeper and deeper into the cave. She would from time to time look back to the cub, smiling and telling her why she is in this area.

"Lions are superior to most of the prey, why else would they come and see when a new lion cub is born?"

Kion let out a sigh as he followed Zira into the cave. Kion opens his mouth to speak again.

"We are all equal in the pride lands. We are all needed to keep the circle of life in balance"

Zira laughed at this, she grinned when she looked back at Kion giving him a no sense look.

"The circle of life is a lie, a lie made by the prey to stop us from hunting them all the time"

Kion shook his head as he listened to Zira, almost growling at her, how someone could believe the circle of life to be a lie. He looked angry with her but relaxed opening his mouth to reply.

"In the past Scar, thought the same thing, his denying of the circle of life almost destroyed all prideland lions, he had already destroyed the pr-"

Before Kion could finish his sentence Zira lashed out at him, showing just how lethal her claws could be, as they did make a contact with Kion's cheek, making him jump back, surprised at this sudden attack from her. He looked over and felt the wound, a little blood dripped from it, not much though. He looked over at Zira and looked at her with fear.

"Scar didn't destroy the Pride lands the hyenas who stole all the food and drove away the herds destroyed it. He couldn't know they would do that!"

Kion sits back, keeping some distance from Zira the wound on his cheek. He shook his head at Zira, which actually caused her to growl.

"He allowed the hyenas, who quickly ate more than they should, which drove off the animals."

This time Kion jumped back diving under the paw send by Zira. She grinned as she once again spotted the lion guard mark on Kion's shoulder.

"Do tell me, Prince Kion, where is the rest of the Lion Guard?"

As if on cue, right outside the cave a commotion had begun. Zira's pack tried to block the path of something but a stampeding hippo crashed through them and send them flying backwards. On the back of the hippo a honey badger is sitting, throwing rocks and baobab fruits.  
One of the lions jumped out of the way of the hippo and prepared to leap at the badger only to be leapt at himself by a very fast being. The leap knocks out the lion, but he manages to see the spots of his attacker before passing out.

Zira's pack is quick to recover from these attacks. They form a circle around the three animals, growling, the pack worked as one unit. Five of them move clockwise while five others walk counter-clockwise. They reduced the radius of the circle, getting ready to leap at them.

"Well, do you have any idea Bunga?"

"I hoped you did Beshte"

"Well, hang on Bunga!"

Suddenly Beshte would set into a run, running straight forward, which surprised the lions, as they had not expected an attack. Beshte ran straight through their circle, sending them flying back landing in the watering hole. Fuli had followed them as they broke out, jumping out of the way as another lion, a young female, had leapt at her.

The three animals would reach a dead end with now seven lions getting closer to them. All three looked around at each other, smiling, trying to reassure that nothing would go wrong.  
Suddenly a loud roar comes from above and all seven lions stop in their tracks. All of the lions and the lion guard look up to find Zira with Kion standing right beside her. The guard looked relieved to see Kion but only for a short time, his wounded cheek was quite visible after all.

Zira looked over the group of animals and would soon break out into a long and very loud laugh; the lions of her pack soon followed her. The guard, Kion included looked at Zira with a confused look. They would soon get their answer.

"A lion guard with only one lion, how perfect is that! Simba must have grown desperate to use non-lions as his greatest protectors"

This would make all the lions around them laugh even louder, it would continue on, making both Kion and the guard rather annoyed. Kion speaks up, almost yelling straight into Zira's face.

"The lion guard is made up by the strongest, fiercest, keenest of sight, fastest and bravest of the pride lands. We are those five and we will defend the cir-"

"The Circle of life that Simba holds so dear"

Zira interrupts and speak in a mocking voice, as if indicating that Kion is speaking nonsence. She would suddenly look down to Kion, a wide grin on her face as she gestures down to his trapped friends.

"But tell me, Kion, how did my pack manage to capture the best of the pride lands? If they are the best shouldn't they have stopped them?"

Kion could not stop letting out a growl at Zira, which made her laugh. Looking down at the group, Zira's lions would begin to get closer to the remaining members of the guard. Beshte decided not to play anymore and charged forward, smashing himself into one of the lions, but two others would leap at him.  
Vitani had creeped up from the side and leapt at Fuli. Fuli sees this and jumps to the side, dodging the cub; claw-to-claw fight between the two would follow. Bunga would keep throwing things at the lions, which made them jump to the side but they would soon get closer to the honey badger.

Kion would see this and growls at Zira. He leaps at the older lioness, trying to attack her, but she is much quicker than he is. She steps to the side and Kion lands on the ground with his back towards Zira. Zira is quick to use the moment and lashes out at Kion, having her paw land on his back, striking the cub with her paw.

Kion cries out as he feels her paw hit his back. Kion stands up, but he is shaking from the blow. He is about to attack when a very loud roar can be heard from behind them. Both he and Zira looks back and sees groups of lionesses charging the watering area. Kion smiled as he could easily recognize them as his father's pride. Soon enough he could even see his own father, his red mane distinguishing him from the rest.

Kion looks back at Zira only to find a paw coming his way. He flies forward and falls down the elevated area he and Zira stood on, landing in the watering hole. The lion guard would stop fighting and look as their leader hit the water, staring at what just happened until they see him re-emerge from the water. Two pride land lions would jump into the water to aid the cub getting back to the shore.  
Ono would fly in from above and fly in circles around the place where indicating where the cub hit the water. Once Kion is back on shore would he land near the remaining Lion guard, trying to aid them as much as he could.

All chaos erupts as lion starts fighting each other. Pride lander against outlanders. The outlanders appears to be better trained, but the pride landers better fit, as they do not suffer from months of little to no food.

Kion is back on the shore but looks weak, almost ready to fall on his stomach. He looks at the two lions who aided him, smiling at them. it was Nala and Sarabi, his mother and grandmother. They looked down happy that Kion was alive, but worried about his state.

"Kion, are you alright!"

"There is no time for such questions, Kion you need to end this now, use the roar!"

Kion shook his head which surprised both lionesses.  
"If I use it on lions will I lose the roar like Scar lost it"

"Who told you that? Zira? Scar lost it because he used it to do evil; this is not an evil action"

Kion looks at them confused. For a moment, he seems lost and tired but would suddenly shake his head. He looks around and sees the battle still ongoing. He storms forward, followed by the two other lions.

Simba would whack outlander after outlander with his mighty paws, sending them flying, knocking them out. Two lions jump at him but he fight them off, shaking one of them off his back while whacking the other on the top of the head with his right paw.  
Zira sees the male from her overlook and jumps down, getting closer to the King of the Pridelands. Both begins to encircle each other, growling. They reduce the radius of their circle and both of them raises their paws, claws out ready to strike down the other.

Neither of them are able to land the strike as a thundering boom can be heard from the watering hole. Kion had used the roar in the direction of his father and Zira. Simba jumped out of the way, while Zira was shocked at the intensity of the roar. She and those behind her are hit and send flying backwards, slamming into the cliff side. The remaining outland lions would stop fighting and rush to their fallen leader's side. They form a circle around her.

The pride land lions would form up around them. Simba and Kion stands in front. Simba looks down at Kion worried about him while Kion walks forward.

"This watering hole is owned by Jasiri's clan of hyenas. If you harm her or her pack or try to steal her land again, will you face the might of the pride lands again!"

With that Kion uses the roar on them one more time. The roar is louder and with more strength than before, sending the outland lions backwards, flying into the distance. All there is left is Kovu who looks shocked at what Kion did. He looks in their direction before quickly turning around.

"Ehm… gotta go!"

With that he left and followed the direction Zira and the rest of his pack had been sent flying, all the way back to their former homes at the termite mounds. Kovu sighed.

"Seems I won't be seeing Kiara any soon, or escape the termites"

Back at the watering hole. Simba, Nala and Sarabi and the rest of the lion guard had formed around Kion. Kion looked in the direction the outlanders flew. He sighed and turned around, smiling at his family and friends. Before Kon could say anything would he fall to his stomach, which shocked all around him. Kion relaxed and soon fell asleep. Simba and Nala looked worried as they spotted the wounds on their youngest cub.

Kion had been cut on the back and right paw. Another wound could be found on his right cheek. Nala picked up Kion and started to walk back towards pride rock.  
Simba turned around and looked at the Lion guard, he sighed and smiled at them.

"Lion guard, had it not been for you would Kion propably have been killed by Zira and her followers. For that I am always in your debt"

The lion guard, lacking their leader of course, would kneel before the king.  
"We did what was our duty your majesty"

Fuli is the one speaking. She looks up and finds Simba's gaze to be upon her. They all rise waiting to see if the king has any more to say, it would turn out he has.

"Fuli, I know of my sons affection of you and your affection of him and I will give you the offer of seeing his recovery back at pride rock and the chance of living with us at pride rock if you want to"

Fuli looked at Simba, blushing at first at the mention of their relationship but would soon stop, followed by a expression showing loss of words. She didn't know what to say, should she yell out in happiness, be worried about Kion? She looked Simba in the eyes and opened her mouth.

"Thank you, your majesty; I would love to accept this kind offer"

"Good, it is settled then. Return to the pride lands, I will go tell Jamira that Zira has been driven from the watering hole and that she and her clan can return to the watering hole."

With that the King of the Pride lands turned around and left for his own home. When alone and way from the guard the fear was visible on his face. He had almost lost two cubs to the same lioness. Simba let out a loud sigh. I hope Kion is okay.

 **And with that I end chapter 15 of Life in the Pride lands.**

 **I will have to admit, Zira is one heck of a character to write. I hope you liked the way I shoved her in this chapter, else tell me how I should change her.**

 **Tell me what you liked, disliked and what I should consider adding in the future chapters of this story. Bye until then.**

 **Gulefritz.**


	16. Sweet Morning with a hint of sour story

**Hello hello everyone. Finally I got some time after two weeks of writing a project about Thermal Physics and thought "Lets continue this story, it has been a long time since last chapter" and here you go. Chapter 16 of Life in the Pride Lands.**

 **Honestly, thank you for the reviews and all. I read them all and take them into effect, using the ideas I find fitting for this story, so please. Keep it up!**

 **Let's get started!**

Kion opened his eyes. He looked around, confused as to where he was and why it was so dark. He raised his head bus stopped immediately as he felt a surge of pain in his back. Falling back on his stomach, he noticed the fluffy and warm thing he was lying against. Looking to his right he looked straight into his father's mane.  
Looking to his left Kion found a sight he did not expect. Lying against him, he found the form of a sleeping cheetah. It was Fuli. His father must have allowed her to stay the night when he saw I passed out. Looking around the cave Kion soon recognized the den of Pride rock. He looked out the entrance and sighed.  
He suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday. He has tried to make reason to Zira and her pack, trying to make her leave Jasiri's watering hole peacefully, but he had failed. She struck his back and send him flying down into the watering hole where he remember the feeling of hitting the rocks with his hind legs. Fortunately, they were not sharp and had only done minimal damage. Luck in an unlucky situation. Kion let out a slight laugh and sighed again.

"What are you laughing at?"

Kion looked straight left as he heard Fuli's voice. Kion had wakened her with his sighing and laughing. He raised his eyebrow a moment before answering.

"Nothing, how are you Fuli?"

Fuli smiled at Kion and raised her head. She extended herself to her full length and caressed his chin with her own letting out a soft purr.

"I think I would be the one asking that, considering what happened today"

Kion grinned at her and he caressed her back. Both Lion and cheetah would enjoy the company of each other as they lied there in the darkness of the pride rock den, only lit up by the stars outside. The soft sound of Fuli's purring and Kion's breath would make both felines relax beyond the ability to stay awake any longer. They fell asleep with Fuli's head lying on Kion's paws.

Watching the couple from distance a pair of eyes looked at them with a very happy look. Sarabi had woken up to get some water by the watering hole when she saw the two caressing each other upon her return. She had gone into stealth, using her experience as a hunter to make herself unnoticeable by the couple.  
She looked upon the two and could not help but smile. They reminded her of her Mufasa. How she missed him, being near him and looking over the pride lands with him. At times she wished she could go back in time, back to when she and Mufasa were betrothed or back to when Simba was born. She wanted those moment back into her life and looking at those two gave her the pleasure of remembering her long lost mate.

"Wonder what Mufasa would have thought about them"

Immediately Sarabi would feel a wind blow into the den from outside. However, strange enough the wind was not cool or dry, as it usually is this time of year. No this wind warm, it was comfortable, like when she was with her Mufasa. She smiled and realized what had happened. Mufasa had sent her a visit. Sarabi laid down on the floor and went back to sleep, dreaming of her time with Mufasa.

Another pair of eyes would look at the happy couple. These eyes would not look at them with a happy look though. Tiifu would send glares to the cheetah. What was she doing here? This is the Den of Pride rock, home of the Lions of the Pride lands. First, she took Kion from her and now she has invaded her home. Who do she think she is, to sleep with the lions, with the royal family even, no one outside the family gets that honor!

Tiifu looked around and let out a long sigh. She decided that she could n0t sleep and went outside. She sat on the tip of pride rock and looked over the Pridelands, which was lit up by the moon. She walked down the side of pride rock and ended down at the watering hole. She looked at her own reflection and smiled before looking sad. She lowered her head and started drinking from the lake.

Suddenly she heard someone approach, two persons who even sounded happy. Tiifu rushed to the nearby tall grass and looked for whoever was awake this time of the night. She soon got her answer as two lions, a golden and a brown jumped out of the tall grass, laughing. Tiifu raised her eyebrow, what was Kiara doing this late, and who is that brown cub? She remained low and listened in to their conversation.

"That was fun! Did you see the way the baboons threw fruit and... Stuff at us? I almost thought you were going to be hit straight in the back of your head Kiara"

"Ha, what a sight, at least it would be noticeable with my fur color"

The brown cub stopped laughing for a moment, which also made Kiara stop. She looked like she had gone over the line, when suddenly he laughed again.

"You had me worried there Kovu, don't do that again!"

So the brown cub is called Kovu. I have not seen any other lion cubs in the pride lands, except for those who live at pride rock. That can only mean… he is an outlander! Kiara has an outlander friend! What should I do, should I tell Simba? Or Kion?  
No, I will not compromise Kiara's reputation before her father or other lions; else she would never be queen. I will however ask her face-to-face about this outland friend.  
With that, Tiifu turned around and turned towards home. She tried to remain hidden, not intending to alert her presence to the two lions by the watering hole. She would be successful and return to pride rock for a night sleep.

Many hours later a certain lion and cheetah would be sitting on the tip of Pride Rock. The sun had not risen yet and they both looked towards the eastern mountain. Both by instinct had woken up early to look at the sunrise. They heard movement behind them and they saw a lioness walk out. It was Nala. She had gotten worried when she could not find Kion, but was relieved to see him with Fuli. She went up to them and sat behind them as they all looked east, as they noticed the sky started to turn red.

What a sunrise the three felines looked at. There were no clouds on the sky and the sunlight was there not stopped by anything. The rays of the sun quickly spread across the sky, making it all turn into a bright red and orange color. The sunrays hit the top of Pride rock and slowly made its way down the rock. All three looked as they saw it slowly move down the rock.  
The sun raised itself above the mountain and the sunlight blinded the lions and cheetah. They looked down for a moment, recovering from the brightness of the star, before looking at the river lands. The entire area of rivers and lakes was lit up, sending out a golden light.  
Slowly but surely animal after animal rose from their sleep. Zebras raised themselves from the ground, Hippos reemerged from the water and Baboon started throwing fruit and stuff at each other, screaming as they do.

Nala looked down at the two cubs down below her. She grinned as she suddenly heard a loud growl from Kion. Both Nala and Fuli laughed at the blushing Kion who tried to seem smaller than he actually was. They knew he did not let out a growl from his mouth, but by his stomach. The lion seemed embarrassed for a moment, before joining in on the laughing.

"It would seem someone is hungry"

A voice from behind the three would catch the attention of all three felines. Behind them walked Simba, King of the Pride lands. He walked over to them and smiled at them all.

"It would make sense considering all the events yesterday, come on all of you"

With that, all four felines walked into another cave at pride rock. The pride landers for food storage use this cave. Any prey not eaten when the hunters arrive is put down there for later eating. They found other lionesses eating already, discussing and slowly waking up. They all nodded in the way of the king, giving him a good morning.

The four felines went for an elevated rock. This rock is where the royal family usually eat their food. The four felines decided to share a gazelle, as it was the favorite of both Kion and Simba. As they ate, Simba looked at the back of his son and noticed the wound. He looked uneasy. Kion saw this and looked straight at his father. He let out a sigh and let out something he had on his mind.

"Dad… Who is this Zira exactly?"

Fuli and Nala stopped eating as they heard the question. Simba looked at Kion and he let out a sigh.

"I will tell the story once the Lion Guard is around, when they are, find me in the Lion Guard cavern"

Simba finished what he had taken from the Gazelle and left the area. Kion looked after him, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and continued eating; he was slightly starving from yesterday.

An hour later the rest of the guard arrived and were, meet by Kion and Fuli. They looked at Kion with a worried look that Kion just shook off. He remembered his father's word and led them all down to the lion guard cavern where they found the king looking at the painting of all the former lion guard leaders. Beside him stood Rafiki, the old mandrill pointed towards the approaching lion guard.

"The Lion Guard are here"

Simba turned around and motioned for the guard to come closer. Rafiki motioned for them to sit down while he pointed to a picture on the wall. They all knew who it was, it was Scar when he used to be in the lion guard.

"As you all know, Scar was once a leader of the guard like Kion is now. His arrogance and desire to rule made him to greedy and he lost the roar"

They all nodded, knowing the story of the old lion. How he wanted to use the roar to take over the pride lands. Rafiki went on with the story.

"Later on, when King Mufasa took over, Scar used his newborn son, Simba, your king, to take over the pride lands. He tricked Mufasa and Simba into the ravines when Scar ordered the Hyenas to send the water buffaloes into a stampede"

The entire guard looks over to Simba. The guard has never been told the story of Mufasa's death. They looked back to Rafiki as he continued with his story.

"Mufasa died in the stampede, Simba did not. Many years later though, Simba returned and took back the pride lands. What the young king had to deal with was immense. Scar had ruined the land, driven off all the livestock and his hyena allies had drinked all of the water"

Simba sighed as he remembered the day he returned from his exile. He would never get that view of destruction and death out of his head.

"With time he restored the land. He fixed it, but faced another problem. Scar had a mate called Zira. The same Zira you faced in the outlands. she and her followers, Scar's devoted, believed in their fallen king. Scar had the intention that Zira's cub, Kovu, should be his heir. She challenged Simba's rule, but he let her be in the Pride lands"

Simba would break when he remembered what happens next. Rafiki shuts his mouth and looks to his lion friend with a sad look. The king looked heartbroken and the mandrill, the ever happy mandrill, sad as well. Simba followed the story.

"You and Kiara were not our first cubs, Kion"

This send a shock throughout the entire guard. They let out gasps. Kion looked at his father with a sad and unbelieving face. His father looked sad as well.

"You had a brother, his name was Kopa. One day he was out playing in the fields, when Zira found him. She… she… She blamed me for killing Scar and took away my firstborn as revenge. I had let her stay as she was with cubs and I believed she would accept the change. She did not. I banished her and her family from the pride lands, to never return to the pride lands"

Simba closed his mouth. The entire guard was silent, not knowing what to say. Fuli looked over at Kion who looked the most shocked of them all. Kion would turn on his paws and sprint outside, not wanting to know anymore. Simba simply sat back, tears staining his eyes.

Fuli followed Kion, Bunga tried to stop her but was himself stopped by Rafiki.  
"Let her. If anyone can mend Kion's heart it is Fuli or his own family"  
Bunga nodded at Rafiki as he watched two of his friends run into the distance.

"I just hope he will not get into new trouble"

 **And that was chapter 16 of Life in the pride land. It all started so sweet, but ended quite sad. I added Kopa into it seemed fitting, but I also promised this since the reviews of chapter 1. I hope I satisfied you Storm Dragon Wolf Princess.**

 **You know the drill. Review, tell me what you liked, hated and what I shall include for the next time. Bye until then.**


	17. Kopa and Antelopes

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here.  
I am so sorry I have not updated in more than a month but the last month I have been unimaginably bussy. Math project, examn and presentations has taken all of my time. But now I can say I can somewhat write again as most of my examns in may has been dealt with, and hey, even passed one, (Astrophysichs is hard).  
Now on the other hand, more than 13k views, more than I ever imagined this story would ever get. 13k… I am still amazed.  
And yes, I made an error in chapter 16. I said water buffaloes? Ofc that is wrong. It was wilder beasts who ran over Mufasa in a stampede, not water buffaloes.  
(Again, sorry for grammatical errors in the text)**

"Kion! Kion! Wait up!"

Fuli was sprinting as fast as she possibly could after Kion, but still she was unable to catch up to him. Normally she is faster than he is, but right now, she could not gain any ground on him. They ran across the savanna, long since passed the watering hole. They appeared to be on a course leading away from pride rock, towards a place she had never been to. She soon lost sight of the Lion.

Kion did not know what to do. He did not know he was being followed, he didn't know where he was going, and he definitely did not know how his father could lie to him about a lost brother. All he knew was, he needed to get away and have some time to think. He could feel how his chins were wet as he ran.

Without seeing where he ran, Kion tripped over a rock on top of a hill. He fell forward and rolled down the hillside. Kion shook his head when he hit the bottom of the hill, looking at how his fur turned green and purple. He looked up the hill and grinned a moment. He were at berry hill, where he and Bunga play Baobab ball. I wonder if Kopa knew of this place.

Immediately Kion turned to a mixture of anger and sadness. He walked away from Berry hill, still green and purple from the fall. He walked away from the area that used to give him much joy with his head hanging in sadness. Kion followed the hills and followed a road down, leading down to a watering hole, smaller than the main one at pride rock.  
A group of children, a hippo, elephant, zebra and antelope looked at him and immediately laughed at him. They were much younger than Kion and looks up to the lion, but right now, they could not help but laugh at his green and purple fur. Kion quickly grew annoyed, and bolted after them, growling. All four children ran away as fast as possible, clearly scared by the colored lion.

Kion followed them for some time before coming to a stop. He realized what he had done and let out a loud sigh. He walked down to the watering hole and looked at his own mirror image, seeing how green and purple he is. He shrunk down and put his head on his paws and closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes.  
Kion suddenly felt a very soft and calming touch to his neck. He opened his eyes, looked up, and found Fuli licking his green neck. She looked down at him and gave him a sad smile, trying to cheer him up a little. He sat up and she put her chin to his, looking at his mirror image in the water. She raised an eyebrow and immediately giggled.

"You sure are purple" She smiled at him as she said it.

"Don't forget green" Kion looks at Fuli and actually gives her a smile.

"How could I? Haven't seen anyone this colored by berries since Rafiki dropped his bowl on his face"

This made the lion laugh. He remember the day, he and Fuli had sneaked up on Rafiki when he was painting or something, when they suddenly decided to have some fun with the old mandrill. They jumped from their hiding spot and growled, Kion roared, surprising the mandrill who held a bowl with red, blue and green paint. He turned purple and green when the paint mixed, and he stayed that color for weeks. Simba heard of their little spook and Kion were grounded for weeks. It was still the best prank they had ever pulled.  
He looked at Fuli and smiled at her. She returned the smile and gave his chin a lick, a lick she soon regretted. The lick was very, very sour from the berries Kion had rolled through, and the sourness was very evident on her facial expression. Kion laughed one last time before opening his mouth.

"Why would they hide this from me and Kiara? We used to have a brother, and we were never told"

Kion shook his head at it, refusing to believe it. Fuli looked down at his reflection before opening her mouth to speak, by now her chin was green from touching his chin.  
"Perhaps they had the intention to tell you and Kiara later? Perhaps they did not want you to worry about Zira and her pack when you played here in the pride lands. For all I know Kion, you are asking the wrong person about this"

Kion nodded at her and smiled. He shook his head as he looked down into the water.  
"You are right, you are right as usual Fuli. I think I will go ask mom and dad about this"

Fuli smiled but raised her eyebrow at him a moment as she looked over his colored fur letting out a giggle.  
"Are you sure you want to do that now? Or atleast wait until you are a more golden color instead?"

Kion looked at his body and found it to be more green and purple than he expected. He grinned at her and jumped into the watering hole. Fuli laughed at what happened afterwards. The water around him turned green and purple as the color left his fur, making a green-purple ring where the lion has jumped into the water.  
She walked to the start of the waterhole. The color hided the bottom of the water. She tried to look for Kion as he had not submerged yet, but she could not find him. Before long two wet paws emerged from the water with a lion attached to them. They landed on her shoulders and she was pulled into the water.  
Fuli submerged immediately and pushed herself up from the water, sitting on the edge and gasped for air before shaking off the water. Then Kion, clean from all the berry color, jumped out of the water and grinned at her. She sighed and pushed him back into the water grinning as she sees his body fall into the watering hole. Kion submerged and they both laughed.  
"You know how much I hate water Kion!"

"Yeah, but I could not stop myself, Fuli!"

Meanwhile back at pride rock. The remaining lions had woken up and were walking around the area, minding their own things. Most of them were away from pride rock. They all noticed how their king looked worried and stressed this morning and Kion was nowhere to be found, yet he had not called for a search party.  
Nala walked up to her mate with a slightly worried look on her face, but tried to look as if all was okay.  
"Remember Simba, one day or another we would have to tell them about Kopa, and he will be back sooner than you expect"  
Simba looked at her immediately, raising his eyebrow and still looking worried.  
"How can you be so sure? What if Zira finds him, what if he never return what if-"

"What if he falls into the gorge, breaks through the ground and finds a kingdom full of Meer cats who all are related to Timon?"

She said it with sarcasm in her voice, easily noticed by Simba who decided not to say more on this matter. Nala looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Fuli ran after him, she will return him to pride rock soon enough, but he will most likely ask us about Kopa"

Simba nodded as he looked at his mate. He let out a loud sigh, as he looked Nala in the eyes, clearly showing he was not happy. They had decided not to tell Kion or Kiara about Kopa, as neither of them wanted to remember what had happened to their first cub, but now that secret had gotten out. He suddenly stared at Nala.

"Find Kiara, it is time we tell both of them everything about Kopa"

Simba would walk out to the tip of pride rock and wait for Kion and Kiara to arrive. He looked over the pride lands and let out a sigh. He looked down and smiled. What he saw was Kion and Fuli racing, with Fuli in the lead. Soon enough they were by him. Simba turned around only to see Kion walking towards him.

"Dad I-"

"We will speak of Kopa once Kiara is here"

Kion turned silent as he noticed the sadness in his father's voice and sits down. Father and son looked at each other as they waited for Kiara. They waited for half an hour and Nala returned with Kiara behind her. Simba looked at them and let out a very loud sigh.

"I guess both of you want to know why we kept Zira and Kopa hidden for you two"

Simba silenced for a moment before opening his mouth again. Both Kion and Kiara can see that the very subject they discuss hurts their father.

"As you know, your mother and I had a cub before you two. This cub was called Kopa. He was the thing we were most proud of, we loved him with all the love our hearth could give, and when he was taken from us, we could not take it"

Simba would stop as he tried to continue the story, but is cut short by Nala who decided to step in, also very sad by the subject of her first cub.

"So when you two arrived, your father and I decided not to tell you of Kopa because neither of us wanted to relive those moments, and had it not been for Zira and her pack, we never would have had this conversation. Kopa was our everything, but thank the kings of past we have you two now"

As if on que, Nala broke down in tears. Simba walked over and nuzzled her mate, and both Kion and Kiara walked up to their parents joining the nuzzle. Meanwhile Fuli had watched from the shadows but decided to leave, letting the royal family have their own moment.  
Kion saw her leave and she gave him a smile as she walked down the ramp, leading to the watering hole.

The four lions stayed like this for the time being, until Simba raised his head as he looked down at his two cubs.  
"Kiara, Kion, can you forgive us for not telling you about Kopa?"  
Immediately Kiara nodded at her father, Kion on the other paw sat back and didn't answer for a moment before he actually nodded.

"We forgive you, we forgive you both" Kiara said and Kion nodded. The royal family then turned and looked as the sun started to go down and several animals returned to their lairs. All the lionesses looked at the tip of pride rock and started to walk back to the main den of pride rock.

Meanwhile, far away in the outlands. Zira and parts of her pack was out searching the outlands for anything eatable. So far, her son Nuka had brought several mice, but that is not enough to keep the pack going. She let out a small sigh, when suddenly one of her lionesses returned to her.

"We have found food; five antelopes have been driven to a nearby watering hole. If we move now, we will catch them between us and the cliff wall"

That was what Zira needed. Five stupid animals who had went where they should not go. Immediately the entire pack of outland lions started moving, following their fierce leader. They reached the watering hole, which was almost dry, and did see antelopes. Thing is there were only four, where two of them were elderly. Zira looked to the scout and nodded at her that lion would remain in her pack.

The outlands rushed forward, and without much effort killed the antelopes. One of the younger ones managed to land a kick onto Nuka, and Zira reacted immediately, biting into the neck of the antelope. Nuka was fine; the same could not be said about the antelope. The lions brought back the food to the termite mound that they lived at.

On their way back, they were stopped by a pack of hyenas. Janja would be the one leading them and he looked pissed at Zira. He walked over to the lions and growled immediately.

"That was our score! We drove them into the outla-"

"And why would we care about the lives of outland scum?"

Janja was shocked at this, he grew annoyed and opened his mouth, angered by now.

"What are you lions even doing in these parts, Lions are supposed to be in the pride lands"

Zira smiled a moment before growling herself as she answered the stupid hyena.

"We... don't get along, just like we do not get along with you stinky hyena bastards! Now get out of our way, or we will add you to our meal tonight"

The hyenas behind Janja immediately walked backwards, clearly intimidated by the lions. They looked completely different than those in the pride lands. More skinny but also more fierce, the blood of the antelopes on their faces adding to intimidation. Before Janja could say much, one of the hyenas refused to back down. Poor hyena.

The moment it jumped forward, one of the lionesses behind leapt and landed on the back of the hyena. They wrestled, but it was clear who the superior in this match were. The lion pinned down the hyena and bite down into the neck ending it immediately.

"I suggest you leave, before we add more to the pile"

With that Janja backed down and his entire pack fled with their tails between their legs. What did he just see? Lions who killed hyenas, these were completely different than those Kion hang out with. He sighed, "Seems we are not alone out here boys"

The hyenas fled out into the outlands.

 **That was chapter 17 of Life in the Pride lands, ladies and gentlemen, hope you liked it. As said earlier I am very, very sorry about this delay. I will try to update it more frequently, and after 29 May, will I not have any examns before end of July.  
Until next time, read, review and tell me ideas I should add in future content.**


	18. A late night conflict

**Chapter 18 of Life in the Pridelands.**

 **I have some news. First, I reached 14.5k views, how did it go that high, this is the highest amount I have ever had on any of my stories, we beat Decision: Game of Fate, with more than 5k. Amazing!  
Second. I actually have an idea for the ending of this story. It will not be the next or the next again, but in the future, I will make the ending. It may end a little sad. If you want to know the idea beforehand, write a pm on fanfiction.**

 **Now, I am going to make a little time jump with the story.**

 **And yes, I do know I have a tendency to use the word "would", English is not my 1** **st** **language, which is evident from the grammar mistakes, and when I stick to a sentence I stick to it, unfortunately I use the word would a lot.  
Do not worry "Guest" I can't be offended about language mistakes, and I am happy when people point out such mistakes.**

 **Yingyangmaster: I am happy you caught that reference. I can throw as many balls as possible, but it is you, the reader, who has to catch it.**

 **Now lets get going!**

Two months have passed since Simba told Kion and Kiara about their older brother Kopa. In that time both of them had grown, visible on both of them, the one most noticeable is Kion. The red turf on top of his face has grown and spread, cowering the area between his ears with his red mane.  
In the months, he and the Lion guard have been busy. Vultures, Hyenas and actual outlander hunting parties, all these problems needs to be solved, so they can preserve the circle of life.

It is night, the moon and the stars are lightening up the savanna. The Lion guard are on their way home from the border to the outlands. All day they had hunted down a hyena pack who somehow broke into the Pridelands unnoticed. They were all tired and just wanted to sleep in, but one of them were curious about the hyenas.

"Have you guys noticed that Janja has not been leading the hyenas lately?"

Everyone in the group looked at the source of the voice. Ono, with his keen sight, had noticed Janja had been missing for around a month now. All these packs were smaller than usual, but more effective cause of it. Kion looks back at Ono and shakes his head.

"He has probably been removed by the other hyenas, nothing worth worrying about"

Kion would admit it was strange that Janja is gone, but he was too tired to think about it. The group once more turns silent. They walked down the road leading to the watering hole when Bunga split off from the group.

"Night guys, See ya guys later"

"See ya Bunga, sleep tight!"

Beshte and Ono departed from the two felines as they reached the watering hole, both groups saying good night and went their separate ways. Kion and Fuli walked the road leading to pride rock, when Kion noticed something in the distance. Kion stopped and lowered down to the ground. Fuli followed him and looked at him.

"What did you see?"

" Someone is nearing pride rock"

"But all the lions are sleeping, excepting you"

Kion shook his head and bolted forward. It would seem the night has not ended yet. Both felines bolted forward, both of them landing on soft ground, wait Soft!? Fuli and Kion looked down to see what they had downed, and right there was Zuri and Tiifu, who both looked shocked and annoyed at the lion guard members.

Kion got off Zuri and had his eyebrow raised as she stood up from the ground. Fuli followed quickly after and got off a very annoyed and glaring Tiifu. Both cubs started laughing as they looked at the two, which annoyed Kion. Why are they always fooling around?

"Zuri! Tiifu!"  
Both of them stopped laughing and looked straight at Kion who looked at them annoyed.

"Why are you out here and not sleeping in the den?"

Both of them looked at Kion, then down at their paws instead. Both felt ashamed and none of them answered, which annoyed Kion even further.

"I am waiting!"

After some time Zuri finally opened her mouth. Tiifu looked at her and send her a glaring view.

"Tiifu and I were sleeping beside Kiara when we suddenly noticed she left during the middle of the night. We followed her, but we lost her at the Orangi River"

"Orangi River! That is near the border to the outlanders land!"

"Yeah, we know... why would she go there!?"

Kion sighed and shook his head. He turned around and started walking in the direction of Orangi River, Fuli followed him.

"Kion, where are you going?"

"I am going to find Kiara and get her back here"

"No, tell my dad what happened, this way we will get to her faster"

Fuli gave her a nod and turned around. She walked up to Pride rock while Kion bolted north towards Orangi River. One and a half hour later he reached the river, Kion could feel the tiredness of not having rested for more than a day but he continued forward. He reached the river and immediately threw himself down into a nearby bush. He looked up from it, and further ahead he found Kiara, but what surprised him was that she was not alone.  
Before Kiara was a brown cub with a black mane, slightly bigger than Kion's. Kion remember that cub, it was one of Zira's cubs, and it was the one Kion saw when they won that fight with the outlanders near Jasiri's watering hole.  
He was talking with Kiara, even laughing, when he suddenly saw Kion in the bushes. Kion cursed himself, in his sleepy stance he forgot to hide himself properly. Kion bolted forward, and what surprised him was that the other cub started running the other way, fleeing the area.  
Kiara looked shocked when she saw Kion bolting forward, she had to do something quick or her brother would catch Kovu. She saw an opportunity when Kion sprinted past her; she leapt at his unsuspecting back, pinning him down with her on top of him.

Kion was chasing the outlander, he was gaining ground on him, he would catch him during the crossing, he was about to jump forward onto the logs uniting the two sides, when he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back. He fell to the side and could not move. He looked up and had a shocked on his face. Kiara had pinned him down when he passed her.  
Kion looked at the river and the outlander cub had down crossed the river, he would never be able to catch him now. He growled and violently shook off Kiara of him, which surprised her, but her surprised look was quickly moved to that of anger.

"Kion! How- How did you find me? Were you spying on me?!" she said while flashing her fangs, yelling at him.

"No! Zuri and Tiifu saw you leave, and I came to make sure you were all right," Kion literally yelled back at her "what were you even doing with that outlander!"

"That's… none of your concern!" She looked uneasy but still sounded mad at him.

"As a matter of fact, it is, as leader of the Lion Guard I am charged with the defense of the pride lands from outland raiders, like him"

Kiara pounced on Kion, fangs exposed and growled loudly at him.

"Kovu is nothing like those thugs!"

If Kion had been less tired and had the energy to think properly, he would have ended the conflict in a less violent way, but fate would not have that.  
Kion retaliated, he puts his teeth into Kiara's right paw, which made her loose her grip on him, which harnessed immediately and swiped her with his right paw, whacking her head with his paw. In his fury, Kion did not notice that his claws were exposed. He exposed them when he hunted Kovu, but had never retracted them. His claws made contact and their effect was visual.  
Kiara was bleeding from her left chin where Kion's paws made contact. Kiara fell down from the strike, which shocked Kion. He looked down at his paw and saw the red color.  
Kion shook his head for a moment as he saw the red color on his paw. What had he done? He had struck Kiara, he had made his sister bleed and knocked her out! He bolted forward and checked if she were alive, but he never reached her. On his way to his vulnerable sister, did the fatigue and tiredness catch up to Kion. He fell on the ground, he tripped and he hit the ground hard. He fell into a state of sleep and unconsciousness.

Next time Kion opened his eyes, he stared straight into the Rafiki's bowl of purple paint. He raised his head but quickly fell down again, landing on the wooden floor again. Kion could hear laughter next to him when he hit the ground. He looked to the side and there he found the old mandrill, laughing at the lying lion.

"Relax, Kion. You need the time to recover your strength"

Kion kept his head on the wooden floor and looked over at Rafiki. Never before had he felt this exhausted. He was unable to move without pain, he could barely feel his paws. He looked at Rafiki with a questionably look, one the mandrill saw and answered the question on the young lions mind.

"You used so much of your energy hunting the outlanders and hyenas, that when you went out to get Kiara you started drawing energy from your life force. It is a rare gift the Kings of old will give to the leader of the Lion guard, but it also comes with great costs. You will barely move the next couple of days"

Kion nodded but immediately regretted it. He put his head down and stayed put. He look back to Rafiki and opened his mouth.

"How did I end here?"

"Your father found you and your sister by Orangi river. He was devastated when he found you two, your sister were bleeding and you were knocked out. He brought you both to me and I reassured him of you both. Your sister is fine and could return home, you on the other hand are not allowed to leave this tree before you can stand on your legs on your own"

Kion put his head on the ground, trying to remember what happened when it dawned to him what he had done the night before. He had struck Kiara across the face with a pawed claw. How could he do such a thing, would she ever forgive him, would he ever forgive himself for hitting her? All he knew was that he needed to apologize to Kiara as quickly as possible.

Kion put his head down and tried to relax. He felt he was drifting towards sleep when he suddenly felt a soft touch to his side. He smelled the air and immediately got a smile on his muzzle.

"Hi Fuli"

Kion opened his eyes and looked straight into her green eyes. She was smiling back at him and looked happy that he was awake. She lowered her head and nuzzled his chin with his muzzle. She purred and he enjoyed it. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I was worried about you, when Simba and Nala brought you and Kiara back I was… scared"

Kion smiled back and lifted his head, but it immediately fell down again. She looked worried but was more relaxed when he smiled at her.  
"Rafiki told me the kings of old gave me strength to keep up the chase and find Kiara. However, their gifts come with costs. I am not allowed to leave this place before I can stand up myself"

She nodded and decided to lie down next to Kion. He smiled and nuzzled her chin, which she happily returned. Kion enjoyed it and put his head on Fuli's shoulder. She purred when she felt his head on her shoulder. Kion relaxed as he heard the purring and he slowly starting drifting off. His view turned black and his head went heavy.  
Fuli laughed as she felt the heavy weight from Kion. She put her head on her paws and relaxed, slowly drifting off. Both lion and cheetah relaxed in their sleep and Fuli purred in her sleep.

Kion and Fuli stayed in Rafiki's tree for a whole week.

 **Well, that was chapter 18. In chapter 19 we might see more interaction between Kovu and Kion and more outlanders.  
Review, tell me what you liked/hated and do tell me what you want into the story in either reviews or a PM on fanfiction.**


	19. Trouble in the Pridelands

**And here I bring you chapter 19 of Life in the Pride lands.**

 **All I have to say is it has been a blast writing this story so far, but we are approaching the end of it all. By my count there will be perhaps six more chapters, we will see, might have more : )**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, especially you Storm Dragon Wolf Princess. You have been with me since the start and I am happy to see you are still reviewing this.**

 **Now, let's get going!**

A week has passed since Kion woke up in Rafiki's tree. His legs still ache, but he was able to move them without much discomfort. It had been a boring but comfortable week. Rafiki had made sure he and Fuli had plenty of water and painkiller to drink. He had even brought paint for the lion to use.  
Fuli found it fun to see Kion in such a paralyzed state. He could not move, which meant he had to lie down and relax for once, and in this time of no movement, he ended up painting. One day Fuli woke up to find Kion, paw in the bowl of green paint, and painting random green objects on the wooden wall.  
One day he had been making a mess with the paint, Fuli and Rafiki walked up on the lion from behind. Both of them looked at the paint, seeing red and green lines crossing all over the place. Both of them wondered what the leader of the lion guard was making, when Rafiki suddenly raised his finger in the air.

"Aha! You are painting a colored baboon!"

Kion could not help but laugh as he heard Rafiki's guess. He kept on laughing for a long time, landing on his back with his paw on the stomach. Both Mandrill and cheetah looked at him with a very surprised and shocked look.  
"I am painting you, Rafiki. From when Fuli and I threw you into your paint!"

Rafiki looked at the painting again and looked more carefull. It suddenly dawned to them. The ways the lines were drawn, the color combination and the general shape. He had painted Rafiki. The cheetah started laughing, but the mandrill was silent for a minute, before he himself started to laugh.

Days later Kion and Fuli slowly walked the long way back to pride rock. Kion was able to walk, but he was not able to move faster than at a limping speed. They left at midday and arrived just as the lions had started to gather to feed on the days hunt.  
Many lionesses had their gaze on the two felines, primarily Kion. They had not seen their prince for a week now, and they were happy to see him walking again. Simba and Nala noticed the commotion and rushed outside of the main den to see what was going on, when they spotted their son and his love. They both rushed up to him.

The other lions went to do their own things, leaving the royal family in privacy. Simba and Nala both nuzzled their muzzles against Kion' chins.

"We missed you, Kion! We were so worried when we found you at Orangi River"

Nala is the one speaking. She kept her nuzzling; both king and queen put forward their paws and embrace the younger lion, refusing to let him go.  
Neither of them had been able to visit Kion during his week at Rafiki, as they were both busy. Simba needed to lead the remaining Lion Guard and to be honest; he did not do that good of a job. Nala had been busy hunting with the lionesses and training Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri. Neither of them wanted to neglect Kion in his time of recovery, but duties forced them to do so.

Kion looked around the den, but noticed he could not find Kiara anywhere. He looked to his parents for answer, which they gave.

"Kiara is outside with Tiifu and Zuri, she hasn't been herself since we found you two at Orangi River"

Kion nodded as he remembered what had happened at the river. At first, he felt bad for yelling at her, but the more he thought about it the less he felt bad for Kiara. She knows that she is not supposed to be near the outlands. Sure, he should never have hit her, but she had pounced on him and prevented him from catching the outland cub.  
Kion wanted to forget what had happened that night, but he wanted to know why she attacked him, why she prevented him from catching the outlander. He turned around and walked outside of the den, followed by Fuli.

Kiara was down by the watering hole together with Zuri and Tiifu. She knew Kion would get home from Rafiki's tree today. Ever since she returned, Zuri and Tiifu has been as close to Kiara as possible. They both remembered how mad Kion had been at them the night Kiara got hurt. Therefore, they thought that if they always knew where Kiara was, Kion would never get mad at them again.

Kiara was looking at her own mirror image, when he noticed that Tiifu and Zuri turned silent. She turned around and saw why they turned silent. Kion and Fuli emerged from the bush, a clear limp is visible on the lion. Kion's facial expression scared Kiara. Never before had she seen him this serious. She turned to face her brother.

"Tiifu, Zuri and Fuli, could you leave us for a moment, Kiara and I have something to discuss"

"And hello to you too Kion"

Tiifu says while sighing. The three female felines leave the area, leaving Kion and Kiara alone. Kion looks dead serious at Kiara, who herself looks uncertain of what is going on. Kion opens his mouth and speaks up.

"Kiara, I am here to discuss what happened a week ago at Orangi river"

She nodded but evaded his gaze, looking down at her paws as she remembered that night. She finally looked up to confront her brother.

"Why were you there? And why did you stop me from catching that outlander!"

"The first part is none of your concern, and the second… it is complicated!"

Kiara spoke harsher than she wanted to, but she did not realize it.

"As leader of the Lion Guard I am supposed to defend the pride lands from the outlanders, so what you did at Orangi is my concern Kiara! Who was he, who is this Kovu?"

Kiara looked to the ground thinking before turning to look at Kion again.

"Kovu… is a friend of mine. I meet him a very long time ago"

"You are friend with one of the outlanders!" Kion asked with an accusing voice, even showing his fangs for a moment.

Kiara sighed as she looked at Kion. He had made her confess about the fact she knew Kovu. This is not going to be pretty.

"Yes, he is my friend, I know you hate the outlanders, but Kovu shows not all of them are evil"

"Kiara… You are insane! The outlanders attacked our parents, killed our brother and tries to take over the Pridelands and… and… you go to become friends with our enemy! You moron!"

"Hey, watch your tone Kion! I am the future queen of this place; I choose who our enemies are!"

"Ha, a stupid queen we will get then!" Kion growled.

With that comment Kiara had enough. She ignored his wounds and pounced her brother. The two of them started wrestling on the ground. Kiara managed to pin down her brother, but despite his weakened state Kion pushed her off. He might be weakened, but he held his ground against his sister. The two of them growled and circled each other. Kion lashed out and whacked Kiara with his paw. His paw made impact with her right chin. He paused for a moment and looked at Kiara.

Kion was stunned.

He had done it again. He had hit Kiara, and she were bleeding, from the same spot he hit at Orangi River. Before he could think, Kion felt a heavy weight on his back. He had been tackled by Fuli and Zuri, and Zuri and bolted forward to aid Kiara.

"What are you doing Kion?!" Fuli yelled down at Kion.

Before Kion could say anything, they all heard a booming roar from the bushes. Out came three grown up lions that made Kion sigh. It was his parents and grandmother Sarabi. Their facial expression was easy to read. Sarabi and Nala looked concerned, but Simba looked pissed. He growled as he watched his youngest cub.

Both Fuli and Tiifu jumped off Kion as they watched the king approach Kion. The cub got up on his feet but looked down at the ground, evading the sight of his father. Simba shook his head as he looked at Kion, Sarabi and Nala had went to look at Kiara, who shook her head.

"I saw it all Kion, you attacked Kiara, your own sister. How could you!"

Kion tried to reply but found it impossible to form any words. He looked paralyzed at his father unable to form a single sentence.

"I… she… we-"

"Enough!" His father literally roared, making all the lions focus on Simba.  
"You attack your sister and cannot explain it. When we saw the blood on Kiara's chin a week ago, we thought it was an outlander, but I see now. You hit her Kion you hit Kiara didn't you?! Answer me!"

Kion could not contain it anymore. He broke down and let the tears fly. He cried in front of his parents, friends, love, and he did not care anymore. He looked up at Simba and gave him a nod. Simba shook his head a loud growl coming from the lion. He looked down at his son with a deadly glare.

"You give me no choice. Kion, from here on now you are not allowed near Pride rock until I say otherwise, and if you touch Kiara in any way, you will be thrown out of the pride lands! Am I understood!?"

Kion looked at his father in shock before turning his head to the ground. Nala, Sarabi, Fuli, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu all looked shocked at the king's words, but knew better than to challenge Simba's decision, despite not liking it. They all just watched on as Simba stared down at Kion who looked like a mess by now.

"Yes… father"  
Kion did not look at his father or the others to his right. He turned to his left and walked away his head hanging and his tail dragging along the ground. For a moment Simba,'s face weakened and looked sad, but it soon returned to the growling King. He looked at Nala and Sarabi.

"Bring them back to Pride Rock, we have had enough trouble for one day"

Fuli looked on as the lions returned to Pride Rock. She did not follow them but watched Kion as he walked out into the distance. Fuli felt as if two eyes were looking at her and she looked to the side and found Nala. She was smiling but Fuli knew she faked it. She walked up to Fuli and sat down beside her.

"Well, that was… dramatic" Nala sighed.

"Sure was… for how long do you think Simba will have Kion expelled from pride rock"

"I honestly do not know. He can be stubborn at times… all I know is Kion need someone he can trust and rely on near him now, more than usual" Nala looked down at Fuli and smiled. Fuli nodded at the Queen of the Pride Lands.

"I will make sure nothing more happens to him, do not worry" Fuli smiled at Nala who nodded. Nala turned around to leave and Fuli looked back at where Kion left. She got up and started running. She had a lion to catch up to.

 **And that people is chapter 19 of Life in the Pride lands. Read and review, I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter and the story in general. Until next time, bye.**


	20. Return to Orangi River

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 20 of Life in the Pride Lands. 20 chapters, how did I reach this many? Why do people keep reading it? two answers we will never know the answer of.**

 **Now, I am glad to see people still like this story, despite late updates and probably lots of grammar errors.**

 **Well, let us begin shall we?**

Kion was lying on the floor in a cave near Orangi River. Ever since his father told him to stay away from Pride Rock, he has done just that. He found this cave so that he could watch the crossing between the outlands and the Pride lands. So far, he had not seen anyone attempt the crossing but he kept up late at nights. Something that worried the remaining lion guard.

Fuli had decided to stay with him, trying to aid him in this time of exile from pride rock, and Kion could do nothing than let her stay with him. He enjoyed her company and she enjoyed his, but she could see that he was hurt, that he was doing more work than he should be. Repeatedly she had tried to make him relax but he refused.

"How can I relax Fuli? I have the responsibility of the pride lands defense... what if the outlanders attacked during the night?"

She sighed as she heard him but stayed at his side. She knew he needed the support and so did the rest of the guard. Bunga arrived regularly in an attempt to make the lion's time in the cave more fun, but he failed most of the times. They were able to pull him from his watch at times, but he regularly returned to watching the river.

Ono and Beshte had one day arrived and tried to speak sense into him, where Kion had gone mad and yelled back at them. Never before had any of them seen Kion that angry and they could see that it hurt the Lion just as much.

Weeks passed and Simba did not send words about ending the exile. Kion sighed deeply as he lied down on the cave floor. He might not be near Pride rock, but he is able to keep up his duty as leader of the Lion Guard.  
He went on patrols with Fuli, while Bunga, Beshte and Ono kept watch or looked in the opposite direction. He made sure that problems between herds were solved and saved those who were in dire need of aid. One day he saw his parents and Kiara. He wanted to go say "Hi" to them but decided to turn the other way; he still had his rounds to make.

"Besides, I am not allowed near Kiara anyway"

Kion walked into the cave to where he usually slept, which was quite rare compared to most lions. There he found Fuli and he was worried about her. She had seemed odd lately, feeling more hungry and tired than usual. He did not know why.

"Probably the cave, quite wet in here"

Fuli knew why, but she decided not to say it, she did not want him to make him more worried than he already is. She herself is surprised at it; she even believed it to be impossible. One of their alone times, a long time since last time actually, had turned a little more mate like. Both felines embraced their actions that day and what was to come of it. One of them just knew more than the other one did.

That night something odd happened. Kion was on his usual watch in the middle of the night, Fuli tried to make him sleep but he refused. Kion had returned to his post and he saw someone by the river. The moonlight had lit up the area and he could see the silhouettes of two young lions. One coming from the outlands, the other from the pride lands.

"Ahh, Kiara is seeing Kovu again.., I better make sure she is safe"

Kion jumped down the hill leading down to Orangi River. He rushed to a bush and hid inside of it. He creeped closer until he could hear what they said.

Kiara knew it was late and that she was not supposed to be anywhere near this place, but she was there anyway. She wanted to see Kovu, and they had agreed to meet once every month.

"Every full moon we will meet at Orangi"

That was what they had arranged last time before Kion interrupted their time together. She did not know why but she liked to speak with Kovu. Of course she enjoyed the company of Tiifu and Zuri, but they were always yes Sayers. She needed someone she could play proper with, someone she could be herself with, and that she had with Kovu.

She nudged her muzzle against his muzzle and he returned it.

"I missed you" She said.

"And I you" Kovu replied back.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" she said with much excitement in her voice.

"Well… I really want to play that game where we run around and hit one another… What did you call it again? Chase?"

She laughed at him and hid her muzzle with her paw.  
"It is called tag Kovu"

He nodded at her "Ahh, well Kiara. Up for a game of tag?"

Kiara reacted immediately. She pushed the brown cub backwards with her paw and yelled, "Tag, you are it!" and ran off laughing, soon followed by Kovu.

Kion was watching it all from the bushes. He could not believe what he was seeing. Kiara was playing with the outland lion, Kovu, and she was having fun? How could she play and have fun with an outlander? He must have tricked her into liking her! Of course, he has… has he not?

Kion kept on looking as his sister and the outlander played by the river. He knew his sister; it would be hard to trick her. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps this Kovu is different from the rest of the outland lions. He decided to watch over them and wait to see if Kovu did anything to harm Kiara.

Kovu was having the time of his life right now. He never before had anyone as interesting to be with like Kiara. Of course he played tag with Vitani, but this was nowhere near the same. This was to have, what was it, fun? When Kovu and Vitani played tag they did it to train to kill something else. He had a good feeling in his stomach each time he was with her, and he enjoyed playing with her.

Kovu felt as if he was being watched. He looked to the bush where Kion was hiding and looked into it for a good five minutes. He thought he saw someone but shook his head. Kiara had stopped running away and looked to him with a curious look on her face.

"Saw anything?" she asked.

"I feel as if we are being watched," He said back. She looked into the bush but she found nothing.

"Perhaps it was just a mouse?" she broke the silence. Kovu looked at her and nodded.

"You are probably right" He nuzzled her muzzle. She liked it and nuzzled back, diving her head into his teen lion mane.

She suddenly pulled away from Kovu.

"I need to go home now. See you another time Kovu"

"See you, Kiara" He answered back. He sounded sad but smiled at her.

Kion watched it all from the bush and could not help but smile at them. They did remind him of Fuli and himself, but only a little. He had panicked when they both looked straight at him but he kept his hiding spot hidden. He saw them depart, but noticed Kiara stayed back while Kovu left.

Kion sighed. He decided to make his present known. He jumped out of the bush and landed four meters behind Kiara, which obviously scared her.

"Kion! You scared me! What are you doing out here?!" she said quick and fast as her heat beat increased.

"I live in the cave overlooking the river. I saw you two and decided to investigate a little to know more about you and your friend"

Kiara blushed at this which Kion did not notice. What he said next surprised her.

"You two seemed to have fun. Never seen you that happy before"

To say Kiara was shocked would not suffice. Her jaw was hanging open. She expected him to be pissed. After some time she finally managed to muster a reply.

"Yeah, he is good at tag… please do not tell mom or dad, please Kion!"

Kion shook his head at Kiara.

"Why would you keep secrets from mom and dad, especially one including an outlander"

"If they knew would I never see him again, please Kion"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Fear that Kion might tell their parents about her secret friend. Kion obviously noticed it and sighed. He gave her a weak smile as he looked up at her.

"I will not tell them anything Kiara. Besides, I am not allowed near you anyway"

Kiara looked relieved. Hers and Kovu's secret remained just that, a secret. She knew Kion would never lie to her. But one look on her brother and Kiara stopped smiling and actually looked concerned at her younger brother.

"Kion are you alright?"

Kion was looking like a wreck to use a nice word. His fur was dirty and ruffled. She looked at his eyes they were red from lack of sleep. He looked as if he had not rested for days. The clean and strong brother she knew as the Leader of the Lion Guard was gone, and left was a dirty broken lion.

Kion shook his head and gave a fake smile.

"I am fine Kiara. Just a little tir-"

Before Kion ended his sentence, he had already fallen asleep. He lied on the ground and looked peaceful. Kiara laughed and shook her head. She knew he needed some rest, but he could not sleep here. She bit him in the neck and pulled him along, pulling him into his cave. It was not eady as Kion had grown a lot since last she saw him, reaching the size of a juvenile lion.

Inside Kiara found Fuli. She was awake and looked at Kiara curiously before looking concerned seeing the sleeping Kion.  
"Relax Fuli. He fell asleep down at the river"

Fuli nodded and went to aid Kiara get Kion to the den. When the lion lied on his usual sleeping spot did the both of them sigh. Kiara looked at Fuli with concern in her eyes.

"For how long has he been like this?" Kiara asked.

"Kion? Ragged and tired? For a long time now. The exile really broke him. He had overworked the last weeks, getting minimum sleep and food. He even gets into fights with the other Lion Guard members"

Kiara nodded at the cheetah. She looked back down at her brother giving him a smile. She felt guilty for his exile, and now he was suffering from it. She had to make their father break the exile. She doubted it would be hard. In all honesty, Simba had missed Kion, more than he showed but the other lions looked through him like an open book.

"I will speak to our father; I will make him remove this exile"

Fuli looked skeptically at Kiara who just shrugged it off.

"He misses Kion just as much as he misses Pride Rock. He is his son after all"

Fuli nodded and let out a sigh. Kiara took one more look at Fuli, letting out a smile and opened her mouth.

"Now that we speak of fathers, when will you tell him?"

Fuli looked shocked immediately, which made Kiara giggle. She had hit the nail on the head with her assumption. The cheetah tried to form a reasonably answer.

"I… I have not told him yet… Did not want him to be more stressed than he already is"

Kiara nodded and smiled.

"I can understand why. I will keep it a secret, but I need to say. I am very happy for the two of you. But you should tell him. Do it when you get back to Pride Rock"

Fuli nodded and yawned. Kiara did the same and turned to leave the cave.

"I better get back, sun is rising in less than two hours and Pride Rock is half an hour away from here"

Fuli nodded and Kiara left. She reached the end and leapt into the shadow, getting home to sleep what little was left of the night. Fuli sighed as she looked down at Kion. Hope things will brighten up soon.

 **And that people, was chapter 20 of Life in the Pride lands. Next chapter we will see a little from Kovu's pow, so be ready for that. Until next time.**

 **P.s. Tell me what you liked/hated about this story in the reviews or PM's on**


	21. A homecoming followed by a storm

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz with chapter 21 of Life in the Pride lands. Apologize the long wait, vacation and general writers block delayed it all.**

 **Lets begin shall we?**

The next morning a troubled lion walked out of Pride Rock den. Simba had been worried about his youngest cub ever since he exiled him from Pride Rock. He had send Zazu to look after Kion and report anything of notice back to him. So far, he did not like what Zazu had reported.

Kion had pushed everything and everyone aside. He yelled at the other Lion guard members, he rarely slept or ate and he looked like a wreck. At least that is what Zazu saw and was told by the lion guard members. Honestly, he could not help but feel guilty for how his son was doing. He was the one who made him leader of the Lion Guard, and it was he who exiled him.

"Perhaps I should go speak with him"

Simba jumped down to the road leading to water hole. Zazu said Kion had found a cave near Orangi river.

Hours later the King of the Pride lands reached Orangi River. He searched around the area looking for Kion. He half expected his son to see him and come down, but he was glad he did not. Seems he is sleeping for once.

Simba heard a sound from a nearby bush. He turned around immediately and eased up as he saw the creature inside the bush. It was Kion's mate, Fuli. She walked out the bush and smiled at the king.

"We didn't expect you here Highness."

"I never expected to come near Orangi either. However, I am here, searching for Kion. Where is he?"

Fuli's smile faded. Simba noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

"He had a rough night. Some outlander was at the river last night. He is sleeping right now, first time for two weeks now"

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure, I guess you can"

Simba gave her a nod. She turned around and let him through bushes and up a steep hill, normally hidden by bushes. On top of the hill, he found a hill. On his way up, he looked at Fuli and smiled. When he reached the top, his smile vanished.

Zazu's words had been true. When he looked at his son, was he nothing like the golden young male he looked like months ago. His fur was messed up with dirt. His mane had grown and covered most of his head. He looked battered with several bruises. Thankfully he was sleeping, else Simba's presence might have startled him.

"He has overworked. He did not even relax to look at his initial injuries during the battles with Janja and his hyenas"

Fuli sat on the ground and focused on Kion. She looked over at Simba, who looked away from his son and looked at Fuli instead.

"It was a mistake to exile him from Pride rock. Tell him when he wakes up that he is allowed at the den again"

Fuli look brightened. Of all the things, this was the thing she least expected. She looked happy and almost could not wait to tell Kion when he woke up.

"Of course, I will tell him when he wakes up. Expect us to return in the afternoon"

Simba nodded at the cheetah "I am glad to hear that"  
With that Simba turned to leave the cave, when he spoke up one more time.

"And Fuli… Never mind. See you in the afternoon"

With that Simba started walking back to pride rock.

Meanwhile, far into the outlands, Zira has gathered her pride. She looked angry, almost furious. She had been like this, even since Simba's son, Kion, had thrown them away from the hyena's watering hole. She would never let that fake lion hurt her pride nor could he keep them away from the pride lands.

In the time that has passed, the young of the pride would have turned into strong and brutal fighters. Zira's own daughter, Vitani, is the one who caught her eye the most. She had also made sure she and Kovu had food first, and made sure she got the best kind of training, and it had paid off. When training with the other lions Vitani usually pin them down. She even defeated two lions at the same time. She was perfect for the battles to come.

Kovu had also caught her sight. He had grown into a strong juvenile, his paw quick. Their training had paid off, but he was soft mentally. He even let a baby jackal go once. She would have to work on that, but it was to late.

"Hopefully, he keeps it together today"

Zira was standing atop a rock when she looks down at her pride. She roared and all of them looked up at their leader.

"Outlanders! That is what Simba called us, which is what he called us for supporting Scar, the rightful King of the Pride lands. He drove us from our home, exiles to die from starvation. We have held together and grown strong, but enough is enough!"

Zira would paw at a rock, sending it flying into the distance.

"It is time we return to our homeland. Time we take back what is ours! Prepare yourself, this afternoon we attack Simba and his beloved pride rock!"

All the other lions send out a loud roar. The entire pride was walking towards Orangi River. Seems trouble is coming for the pride land.

Hours later, Kion wakes up. He raises his head and shakes it. Where is he? Or rather what time of the day is it? Kion looked around and saw it was the cave. He felt a soft touch and heard a soft purr. He looked to the side and saw Fuli.

"You slept all night and all morning. You passed lunch. I caught some gazelle earlier"

Kion nodded and went up. He followed Fuli who lead him further into the cave. Both of them enjoyed a bite of gazelle together. Fuli was smiling at Kion, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"While you were sleeping, your father came to us"

This caught his attention. Making Fuli's smile wider.

"He allowed you to return to Pride Rock"

Kion's reaction was immediate. She had never seen him smile that much before, and jumped with excitement. His father had allowed him to return home. He had not seen his family for a very long time now. He looked forward to speak with his parents, or star gazing from Pride Rock.

They quickly ate what they could from the gazelle before leaving the cave. Kion could hardly keep his excitement down, forcing Fuli to run after Kion from time to time.

"Kion! Kion wait up!"

Kion waits, letting Fuli catch up. She was slower than usual. He would ask her about it later.

"Sorry Fuli. I just look forward to get home"

Hours later, the two felines reached the watering hole. They stopped to have a drink by the hole. They stopped for long enough for a certain bird to catch sight of them.

"Kion, Fuli! Glad to see you here, the King and Queen will be excited"

Zazu landed on a rock next to Fuli. The hornbill looked happy to see the prince. Perhaps he would see Simba happy again.

"Hello Zazu am I glad to see you again"

Kion smiled at the bird. He might not have liked Zazu in the past, but he was actually happy to see him.

"The King and Queen has been out of themselves ever since you were exiled"

Kion's smile vanished a moment before shaking his head. His parents missed him. He looked forward to go up the hillside to get back to the den.

On the top of Pride Rock, say a very excited king and queen. Kiara was also there and she was excited, but her excitements pales in comparison with her parents. Simba and Nala had stormed to the tip of pride rock to see Kion return.

Nala let out a sigh as she saw her youngest cub. He had turned into a strong young male lion. His fur was no longer as soft she imagined. His mane has grown a lot; the hair under the chin has started to arrive. To think he was smaller than Zazu just two and a half year ago. She sighed.

A lot has happened on four months, and things would hardly be the same again.

Kion jumped the last bit of the road up, landing on the rock itself. On the rock he spots a lot of lions, all waiting to see the return of their prince. Kion was unsure for a moment before taking a step forward. Nala and Simba bolted forward; both could not keep it anymore. They went ahead and nuzzled Kion on the chins, he smiled and nuzzled back.

"We have missed you Kion, we all have"

"And I have missed you as well, all of you"

The next thing that happened next stunned Kion, literally. All the other lions of the den swarmed the royal family and joined in on the nuzzling. They all wanted to be part of the return of their prince, the return of one of them. A laughter erupted, started by Kion, joined by the rest of the pride landers.

Fuli smirked from afar. Kion was happy and therefore she was aswell. Kiara were right when she said Simba missed him. She felt a paw touch her side, she looked and found Kiara, without Tiifu or Zuri.

"Hi Kiara"

"Hi Fuli. Seems more than just mom and dad missed Kion"

Fuli laughed and Kiara joined her. Both felines looked in the direction of the giant group of lions. They shared a look again before Kiara opened her mouth.

"I doubt anything, and I mean anything, can ruin this moment"

As if on que, Zazu stormed forward with great hurry. He crashed straight into Kiara and tackled her to the ground. She growled at the hornbill.

"Zazu! Look where you are flying!"

"Sorry princess but I have a message"

Zazu went silent for a moment. Fuli was about to ask, but Kiara stopped her, knowing the bird. He yelled out as loud as possible, sounding like a broken alarm.

"Outlanders! Outlanders in the Pride lands! The whole pack crossed Orangi River, they are headed this way!"

All the lions stared at Zazu. Simba could not believe it. The one moment he lets his son return, and Zira attacks. Kings give me strength, that woman sure knows to be annoying. Simba looked at Zazu and spoke up.

"How far away are they?"

"Your majesty… they crossed the river three hours ago, they will be here very soon"

Simba let out a loud growl. He looked at Nala and Sarabi.

"Gather the lionesses by the watering hole. We are going to meet Zira"

They nodded and all the lionesses followed Nala and Sarabi. Simba let out a sigh as he looked over at Kion who himself looked concerned.

"I am sorry Kion; I wished your return would not be this problematic. I need you to get the remaining members of the Lion Guard"

"You could not know Dad, and I will send Fuli to get them, she is the fastest afterall"

Simba nodded and both of them walked down to the watering hole. Fuli had gone to get the others. I hope that they will be here soon. Simba looks into the distance and can see that Zazu was right.

A giant dust storm is heading their way from Orangi River. Zira had brought everything; every lion in her pack had followed her into the hearth of the pride lands. Simba walked onto the top of a rock overlooking the watering hole. Every herd of animals in the entire pride land could be seen moving away from the dust cloud.

Simba let out a roar. He and his lions were ready to meet those who would take from them their home.

 **The next chapter will be the battle of the watering hole.**

 **Read and review, tell me what you liked/disliked and whatever you want to say anyway. Until next time, cya.**


	22. Battle of the Pride Lands

**Well well well. Here we are again. Chapter 22 of Life in the Pride land, my little story that ended up being almost finished by now.  
I am again sorry for delay, been very busy lately as I had to take some re-eksamsn to prevent being kicked from the university.**

 **But here is chapter 22, the 2** **nd** **last of this story.**

Simba and Zira stared at each other from opposite sides of the savanna. Both glaring, one prepared to defend his home, the other to avenge her mate's murder. Pride landers and outcast form up in groups opposite each other.

Clouds would form and begin to cloud the entire plain. Simba looked up at the forming skies as rain soon begins to drop. He sighed. A loud thunder can be heard as a bolt strikes across the sky. He looked down at the outlanders. Here we go.

Simba let out the loudest roar he has ever made before. Zira joined in. Both packs stormed forward, the battle of the pride lands, had begun.

Pride landers and outcasts pounced onto each other. A pride lander pounce and pins down an outlander, before another outlander pounce on her and pins her down. An outcast swipe, sending a pride lander flying back with several claw wounds across her face.

The outlanders fight as one unit, when one pounce, two others follow the attack. Several pride landers are downed by these combined attacks, but they themselves are winning individual battles.

Nala is having a fight with one of the elder outlanders. Both have landed hit, but Nala seems to be superior in this fight. She lets out a roar and leaps, landing on top of the other lioness and hits her over the head with her paw, sending the lion out to count.

In general, the battle goes in the favor of the outlanders. The outlander are wild fighters, superior to that of the pride lander. Simba jumps down from his rock, the male lion bigger than all of the other lions. He walks down into the battlefield, and immediately outlanders attack him.

One jumps to pounce at Simba, but is never able to land the attack. Simba swiped with his mighty paw and sends the outlander flying back, doing a backflip, before landing on her back. Another lion attacks immediately after, but Simba is fast and swipes her immediately. Simba lets out a roar; several of the outlander around him flee the area.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Kion is fighting a male outlander. He is very long and skinny, seems quite crazy, but has been causing some trouble to the younger lion, due to his still bigger size. Kion leaps and bites into his neck but is thrown off before he is able to do any damage.

Nuuka lets out a crazy laugh as he strikes back. His paw makes contact with Kion's chin, sending him back. He could feel where his claws hit, but everything else is fine, it was simply a scratch. Kion charged forward and raises his paw, roaring as he bolted towards Nuuka.  
Nuuka was slow and he were hit by Kion's paw. The blow send him backwards, hit head slamming against a tree, knocking the younger lion out.

Kion gasps for air as he looks at the downed lion, trying to get a moment to recover from the fight. During his recovery, Kion does not notice a female outlander sneaked up on him from behind. A very healthy looking lioness pounces on Kion's exposed back.

Vitani bites down into Kion's neck, just inches from doing major damage. Kion lets out an ear-deafening roar. The roar is so loud Vitani is surprised and falls off his back. The roar is so loud, that several other lions around them stopped fighting, looking at the battle between the son of Simba, and the daughter of Zira.

The two of them circle each other, watching the others movement. Both lions are trained fighters, and both fight for their parents. Vitani fights to impress her mother and allow her pride to once more live in these fertile lands, while Kion fights to kick out those who seek to steal their lands.

Vitani made the first move, and it was a strong one. She leapt forward and swiped her paw to the right, straight across the chest of the slow Kion. Her paw hit deep and Kion roared out in pain. Kion retaliated and stroke back, the palm of his paw touching her chin, smashing her backwards.

"She is quite the fighter" Kion could not stop himself from thinking.

Vitani had quickly recovered. She charged Kion and swiped with her paw. Kion narrowly missed her paw, jumping backwards. Vitani pounces on Kion and the two of them begin to wrestle.

Meanwhile, the rest of the battle was going in favor of the outlanders. Their training and their tactic of fighting as one unit overwhelms the pride landers. Few lions have been able to keep the outlanders at bay, but soon they are pinned or incapacitated by the other pride.

Meanwhile Fuli was on looking for the rest of the lion guard. She knew they had gone north to settle a dispute between a rhino and an elephant, both yelling over a hole filled with mud. She rushed as fast as she possibly could, leaves fell of trees as she passed, a single rodent flew several meters and landed on its bottom, yelling out after her.

"Look where you run you… cheetah!"

Fuli of course never heard the word of the complaining rodent. All she could think of is Kion is in need of her aid. She did not run as fast as she possibly could, as she knew it would be too dangerous for the future. She would never let that happen.

With time she reached her destination. Ono was sitting on Beshte's back discussing with the rhino while Bunga was speaking with the elephant. All of them stopped talking as they saw the cheetah in rush, who stopped meters before them, gliding her way to them. she panted, looking at the males, gasping for air. Immediately they all assumed something was wrong.

"Fuli, what is wrong?" Beshte asks.

"Something wrong with Kion?" Ono asks.

"Hello Fuli" Bunga says.

"Kion… Pride landers… Battle at… pride rock... Kion need… our aid… now!"

All of the animals looked shocked. Immediately Bunga started running towards pride rock. Beshte and Ono stayed back, aiding Fuli but were both send off by the elephant and rhino.

"We look after her, now go!"

With that both Hippo and Egret bolted off. Fuli looked up at the two bigger animals and nodded at them.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome Fuli. It is a small deed comparing to what you and the guard usually do"

"Now pray tell. Who is invading the pride land? Hyenas? Jackals? Who?"

Fuli looked down on the ground before looking up at the two of them.

"Zira and her outlanders are attacking us, they seek to throw out Simba and his family"

This caused the elephant to react. He immediately raised his thrunk and shook his head.

"Ametifu will never hear of this. His father and King Simba were great friends. I will go and get them, Zira will never harm a friend of the elephants"

Fuli could only laugh as she watched the elephant leave, leaving the rhino and cheetah behind. With time Fuli got on her feet and walked towards pride rock, joined by the Rhino.

Back at the battle, the battle was going well in the favor of the outlanders. Several lionesses from both sides had fallen, but so far the outlanders were able to overpower their pride land adversaries.

Simba had taken hits from the increasing ferocity of the outlanders. He whacked and swiped, sending several lionesses flying away from the mighty king of the pride lands. With time though, the king was surrounded, his followers beaten. The mighty king was alone, and Zira saw it with her own eyes. She saw something that almost made her cry.

Revenge. Revenge for her fallen mate. Revenge for their banishment, and revenge for the time of her life lost due to the barren wastelands of the outlands. It was almost too good to be true, all was within her paw, she could practically taste it.

Zira jumped down from her rock and walked slowly towards Simba. She raised her paw high, claws extended. She was about to strike the mighty king, when a strong burst of wind hit her and her followers in the back.

A gigantic roar was heard. There stood Kion, young prince of the Pridelands. He had beaten Vitani and made her run for her pride. He was bloodied, but still standing. The roar send several outlanders flying, and several other fled. Kion roared and leapt into the fray, joining his father's side.

"Father" Kion yelled out as he reached his father.

"Kion, they are too many"

"Don't worry father, To the Pride lands end" Kion yelled and soon new voices were heard.

"Lion Guard defend," Yelled not Kion, nor any lion, but the members of the lion guard.

Beshte smashed his way into the outlanders and Bunga lept into the fray. The two of them fought of several attackers going for the king and prince of the pride lands. Kion looked up to Ono who was looking over the entire battle.

"What do you see Ono?"

"More and coming your way Kion! It is nothing but Chaos!"

A roar infront of him caught Kion's attention. He looked ahead and saw his mother fending off several outlanders. True to his word, several outlanders attacked and threatened to overwhelm the queen of the pride lands. One pride lander had raised her paw, but never got to strike. Kion made sure of it.

King, queen, prince and princess fought side by side, surrounded by outlanders. The family kept them away, but they were getting closer. Kion felt the fatigue but kept on hitting left and right. Kion looked to the side and saw that Bunga and Beshte also were having trouble.

"I will join you soon Mufasa" Kion thought to himself.

"No you won't, Kion" Kion heard in his head, and Kion could feel a strong, almost renewing presence in his body.

Mufasa was with him, Kion felt renewed and fought of several outlanders. He swiped with greater strength and speed than before, shortly pushing the outlanders back. Kion heard a loud sound from the north. The loud sound of elephants blowing their trunks. He looked to the north, and Kion saw a sight that stunned him.

There stood sixteen elephants, lined up and ready to go. Beside them was a Rhino with a cheetah on its back. Kion smiled, Fuli was okay and had gotten more aid than just the guard, she had gotten the elephants as well. The eldest elephant let out a war cry, and charged ahead with all of his family.

"For King Simba, the friend of Amenifiu!"

The elephant smashed into the outlanders. Zira could practically see as the giant beasts forced back her pride, she saw as her trained warriors fled the battlefield. She tried to stop them, but failed in doing so. She ran back, running towards the outland.

A chase started, as Simba, elephants and a rhino, chased them all the way back to Orangi River. Zira surprised Kion and Simba as she decided to run another way than the rest. While her pack, led by Nuuka and other lionesses, crossed the river, Vitani and Zira ran, north. There were no crossing there.

She stopped by a cliff, dropping along way down. Down below ran not Orangi River, but Tekani river. Tekani was known to be a very wild river, filled with animals and a strong current. Why did she run here?

You could technically jump across, maybe that is what she wanted. Zira turned around and faced the king and prince of the pride land. She paced back and forth, a big grin on her face.

"You are weaker than I thought, Simba. Need the aid of the prey, to defeat me. Scar would never sink that low"

Simba growled, he moved forward to attack, but that was what Zira wanted. Her paw had been dig into the ground, and she threw sand into the eye of the Lion King. Simba, vulnerable and open to attack, stood and tried to remove the sand from his eyes, and Zira saw her moment. She striked, but never got far.

Kion leapt to defend his vulnerable father. He hit Zira so hard she flew a long distance. She landed on the other side of the cliff over Tekani river, back into the outlands. The outlanders had returned to the outlands, for now. Kion let out a sigh and turned around to speak with his father, when he felt the earth beneath him break.

Before he knew what was happening, he had his paw dug into a branch, keeping him from not falling into the waters below. Simba had rushed to aid his son; he put his paw out, trying to catch him. Several of the lions that joined them had done the same, but stepped back, the ground they stood on was growing weaker and weaker, and more earth started to fall down the cliff.

"Father!"

"Kion! Hold on! We will save you"

Kion tried to hold a strong grip on the branch, but he could feel the strength leaving his body. The fatigue was kicking in, the adrenaline leaving his body. He kept his grip on the branch, but saw as it started to break.

"Mufasa, aid me!"

He felt as his claws freed themselves from the branch. The branch snapped.

Kion felt as started to fall down into the river. He looked up and saw the terrified face of his father and pride landers. Normally, Kion would have felt fear, but for some reason he felt calm. He heard his name one last time, before he hit the raging waters.

 **A little twist in the end hmm? Well, hope you liked the chapter. I will make one more and then that will be the end of this story. Read and Review, tell me your thought and until next time. Bye.**


	23. Aftermath

**The final chapter of Life in the pridelands. That felt weird to say. 23 chapters… honestly, that is 22 more than I ever thought I would make.**

 **I want to say thank you to all who read it and who review, telling me to continue on, it is honestly that people want to read the story that makes me want to write more chapter.**

 **Now, a few things to point out before I continue with the story.**

 **This story is supposed to happen between the movies Lion King 1 and Lion King 2, meaning the battle in chapter 22 would not be the same as the one in Lion King 2.**

 **I might do a sequal to this, it is not set in stone yet, but it is a possibility.**

 **Let us begin shall we.**

"Kion!"

The air was filled with the roar of a broken father. Simba was still looking over the raging waters of Tekani River, trying to see if his youngest cub would resurface from the water. Several other lionesses had joined their king, but most of them looked him over, ready to prevent him to jump into the raging waters, as he looked ready to do so.

Hours went by and the king did not jump, nor did they see Kion resurface from the water. Simba shook his head in defeat. Zira had cost him both his sons. Simba could feel a great rage inside of him. It was so great is was on the verge of overwhelming the King, and had it not been for his wounded paw, he definitely would have jumped across the cliffs to hunt down Zira. Simba looked to the side as he felt someone touch his mane.

The rage within Simba vanished as he looked at the sad, almost crying face of Kiara. He sighed, and he went to comfort her, her head borrowing itself into his red mane. Both King and princess was silent, but it was obvious that they were sad. Tears ran from both their eyes and hit the ground. Soon Nala joined them, the royal family staying at where they lost their youngest member.

Hours went by and Simba returned, deciding to hear the results, who was lost, who was wounded and so on. It was here the next tragedy struck the royal family.  
Sarabi had tried to fight off the wicked lion Zira as she was going for her son. She had kicked her ass initially, but the old age of the grandmother had hit her, and Zira overpowered the old lioness. Zira had left her unable to move and she was surely to die in the coming hours.

Simba rushed to his downed mother and nudged her with his muzzle. Both of them had tears in their eyes, Simba could not contain them and they streamed down his chin. Sarabi let out a weak but soft sound that resembles a purr, the one a mother lion gives her cub.

"It is my fault Mother, if only I cou-" Sarabi placed her paw on his muzzle, making the lion shut up.

"Shush Simba… you could not prevent this… slaughter" She smiled weakly at him.

"But as a king, I am resp-" Sarabi cut him off.

"Nothing is your fault… Simba. I do not feel pain… Cause I know, I will be with Mufasa"

With that, Sarabi put down her paw and put her head on the ground. She looked at Nala and Kiara one last time, smiling, before closing her eyes; she was with her Mufasa now.  
All the other lionesses had gathered around the fallen grandmother and king. In one day they had lost the Grandmother and prince of the Pride Lands. They all looked down as Simba let out his frustrations.

The King let out the biggest roar he had ever done in his life. It was so loud that animals all over the pride lands heard it; they could all hear the despair of the king of beasts. From that day on, Simba swore he would avenge his fallen family. Kopa, Kion and Sarabi's killer will not go unpunished.

Rafiki sat in his tree and looked over his paintings. He shook his head saddened. He had seen such a bright future for the leader of the Lion Guard. He was going to have the most beautiful cub seen in the Pridelands, he was going to command strength and honor no guard had ever seen before, and now… Now he was gone. Rafiki put his hands in a fist.

"Zira must be stopped… Mufasa, we will have to come up with a plan!"

The winds blowed in the face of the old mandrill. His beard ended up in his face, and he pushed it back down, shaking his head at the deseaces kings words.

"What do you mean it will all sort itself in time… How?"

Another windblast hit the mandrill, almost blowing him out of his tree, several brown leaves flying in the air around the old shaman.

"What do you mean I will see?"

The leaves left the tree, Rafiki followed and yelled after them, raising his hand in a fist.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going? What do you mean I will see!?"

Months passed since that day, and none of them was pleasant to the pride landers. Their king had gone down a depression; he rarely moved and barely slept. All the lionesses saw it and they sighed, none of them knew how to cheer him up.

However, not all was bad in the pride lands. After three months, Fuli finally gave birth to her's and Kion's cub. She had given birth to a beautiful female cub, and it was obvious that its father was the former prince of the pride lands.

The cub had the spots of her mother, but the golden eyes of Kion. All the lionesses looked on and awed at the newborn cub, even Simba looked away from his usual spot and smiled when he looked at his grandchild. Several lionesses spoke at the same time, congratulating the cheetah.

"She is so sweet"

"Congratulations Fuli!"

"What are you going to name her?"

Fuli looked down at the sleeping newborn. A smile formed on her lips. She looked up at the waiting group.

"Kiali, her name is Kiali"

Simba joined Nala walkeding up to Fuli and, which surprised everyone present. All the lionesses around them was surprised to see the King standing and smiling for once, but none of them complained, they were happy to see him happy for once.

"A good name Fuli. A beautiful name for a beautiful cub"

And from that day on, the King's mood brightened up, Kiali filled the void in the king's hearth that Kion's death caused. He missed him, but now he had others to think about. Another Life in the pride lands.

 **A proper end I would say. Sorry this was short, but I honestly did not believe it needed to be longer. I will most likely make another story, a sequel to this story if people want it of course. I am very happy people read it and liked it; it has been a pleasant thing to write this story.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


End file.
